Daddy-Dating 2: The Teenage Years
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: With this sequel comes more Klaine drama as they handle their teenage sons and their impending futures. Kurt and Blaine can't agree on the way to handle Matthew's attitude problem and Noah can't do anything to help. Kurt learns that maybe it's about time he embraces his fame the way Blaine has managed to embrace his and Noah has something to tell his Dad's. Daddy & Domestic Klaine.
1. The Terrible Teens

_So, here it is. The anticipated sequel to Daddy-Dating!_

_I haven't posted anything in a while and I am so glad to be back! I've a few other stories on the go and am splitting my time between them! A Kurtbastian fic and even an Anderberry Sibling fic (which is so much fun to write!)_

_But back to this story, I feel I am well enough ahead in the writing of this story to start posting it publicly so there won't be a whole lot of unexpected updating in regards to updates. _

_I hope I don't disappoint and you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_**JUST SO YOU KNOW:** Although the boys are living in America, I've worked with the school system in England because it worked for the ages and that was how I wrote it! I understand how this must be confusing, but it was the only way I could write the story the way I wanted it to be written._

_In England you finish High School at 16 and then go onto Higher Education such as College until 18 and then start University._

_So, without further distraction, I'll let you get on with it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Daddy-Dating 2: The Teenage Years.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Terrible Teens.**

* * *

_\- Monday 15th September 2027 -_

"Mattie will you please come and eat your breakfast, it's been sat here for 15 minutes" Blaine called from the kitchen, shouting over the sound of music blaring from his son's room. It was the boys first day of their last year at High School and everyone was a little stressed.

High School had been relatively easy for both boys and they couldn't have been more relieved, what with both of them being bullied endlessly during their time at High School. Both of their boys were doing well, they'd had some issues with Matthew, but he was a teenager after all.

Noah had been a much easier teenager to deal with. He had friends, was involved in several clubs including the glee club and he enjoyed coming home and spending evenings in either with friends or family. He was well mannered and respectful to his elders and was achieving very well at school.

Matthew on the other hand, he'd had a bit of trouble accepting that he wasn't an adult yet. He couldn't understand why, at the age of 16, he wasn't allowed to do what he wanted and go where he wanted, whenever he wanted. He talked back to his elders, messed about in school and had more detentions than most.

Both Blaine and Kurt accepted that the teenage years were always the hardest for boys, they had to learn about themselves and choose who they wanted to be when they were older, they understood that. Both of them had been through it, so they gave Matthew space when he needed it, but it didn't seem to matter.

Running his hands through his hair Blaine wanted to drag his son from his bedroom, his attitude had gotten much worse recently. "Matthew if you don't get your butt down here right now I am grounding you for the week!" The music stopped and he knew he had him, "and yes that includes Rachel's party on Saturday!"

Dragging his hands down his face, Blaine just wanted to go back to bed. He hadn't been sleeping because he was worried about their kids. Kurt had been working away last week and Henley prefers to sleep during the day at the moment, god help her when she starts daycare. Simply, he was exhausted.

Regardless, pouring a glass of orange juice he set it down next to his son's, now reheated breakfast just in time for Matthew to sit at the table. "Matthew, how many times do I have to tell you" he said frustrated, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

He loves this boy more than life itself, but he'd become such a handful. "Dad, I don't get what the problem is, I'm eating breakfast now aren't I" he grumbled. Blaine sighed, why wasn't Kurt down yet, he was much better at dealing with Matthew's attitude than he was.

"I know you wouldn't have stopped me from going to Rachel's party" Matthew continued after he'd wandered back to his coffee, he took it with triple shots these days.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at his son, "how do you know" he challenged, irritated his son could see right through him. One of these days if he wanted to prove a point, he was going to have to ground him and mean it.

Matthew finished his eggs and shrugged, smiling a smile that reminded him of the 5 year old boy he used to be. "You like Rachel and you know how much I like Rachel" he smiled reaching for his juice, "I know I annoy you all the time, but you wouldn't want to come in between us."

Blaine wanted to be annoyed, but his son was right. Rachel was Matthew's girlfriend, they'd been dating for almost a year now. Rachel was a strong, independent girl for her age. He'd been hoping being with such a girl would get Matthew back on the straight and narrow, but no such luck yet.

Putting his coffee down he started to make Kurt one, he could hear him talking to Henley as he walked along the upstairs landing. "Where's Noah?" he asked, deciding not to give his son the satisfaction. However he did make a side note, if his son made another move like this morning, he wouldn't think twice about grounding him.

He loved Matthew and he knew Matthew loved him and he'd hate to do something to make Matthew hate him, but Matthew thought he knew how he worked and he couldn't have that. That gave his son the advantage and as a parent it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Matthew" he said when his son continued to ignore him, he was too busy staring at his phone. "Matthew, I asked you a question. Where's Noah" he repeated taking the phone from his son's unsuspecting hands.

"Dad" he complained, "why did you do that, that's mine" he yelled hitting his hands on the table. Why did his son have to have such an attitude problem?

Blaine put his son's phone in his pocket, bet he hadn't expected him to do that had he. "Where's Noah?" he asked again, hands on his hips as he stared at his son in waiting.

Matthew continued to stare at him like he usually did but like every other time Matthew was the one who would cave first. "He's in his bedroom playing on the guitar" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now can I have my phone back?"

"Say please" Blaine prompted, his son's manners were another thing that was now non-existent since he hit his teens.

Making a very loud sound of annoyance Matthew dropped his head in his hands, "please" he groaned, clearly bored of this conversation and just trying to do whatever it takes to get his phone back.

Taking his son's phone out of his shirt pocket he looked at it, Matthew's face lighting up, before he put it back in his jeans pocket. "You can have your phone once your bags are packed and you're ready to leave for school" he concluded, pouring the water into Kurt's favourite cup.

Matthew growled before jumping down from his chair, "Dad why do you have to be so god damn frustrating" he growled. "That's my phone! You can't just take it from me" he tried to reason.

Blaine tried to stop himself from laughing at his red-faced 16 year old son. "I think you'll find Mattie that your phone is in my name and is paid for by Daddy and I, so. I think you might have to rethink that line of reasoning" he said simply, drying Henley's plastic plates.

Matthew's fist balled at his sides and he growled before stomping up the stairs, "oh my god Dad! I am a grown up, you can't do this! Why the hell do you have to be such a smart ass all the time! Why do you hate me!" he yelled, passing Kurt and Henley as they made their way downstairs.

Blaine stifled a laugh as Kurt set Henley down and gave her some crayons, asking her if she could give her two daddies' a minute. Henley turned to stare at him and he waved back. Henley nodded, "but only a few minutes Daddy, okay?"

He may be mad at his son, but their little girl would always put a smile on his face. "Yes Princess" Kurt smiled, tightening the pigtails in their daughters hair, "you just sit there and colour and Daddy will come and get you in a minute, okay?" Kurt asked as Blaine watched from over the breakfast bar.

Kurt kissed Henley on the top of her head and handed her her sippe cup before heading towards him. "Everything alright Sweetie" Kurt asked concerned, kissing him on the cheek. He answered with a groan and an irritated laugh, "Matthew again" Kurt asked taking the coffee he offered.

"I don't get it" he admitted, "I just don't get what happened to him. He used to be so polite and nice, you know? I just, I don't get it" he admitted helplessly. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd done something wrong, was it his fault Matthew was this way?

"Sweetie" Kurt smiled, taking his face in his hands, "he's a teenage boy. This is what teenage boys do, they don't know who they are or what their purpose is in life. And add a girlfriend to the mix and thats a whole lot of complicated" Kurt smiled reassuringly.

Kurt was right wasn't he? "Well if you're right, then why isn't Noah the same" he questioned. "Noah's top of his class, has a great bunch of friends. He doesn't answer back. What makes them different?"

Again Kurt smiled at him, "does Matthew know what he want's to do with his life" he asked simply. Blaine shook his head, Matthew had no idea what he wanted to do when he was older. "Noah wants to be on broadway" he smiled, "or be a singer and follow after his Dad" he chuckled.

"Noah knows what he wants to do when he's older and he knows he has to work for it" Kurt explained running his fingers through his hair. "He knows the harder he works now the more likely he is to succeed. Now" he said pushing himself a little closer to him, "if Matthew knew what he wanted to do, he'd be doing something similar I'm sure."

Wrapping his arms around his husbands waist, Blaine let out a sigh. "Blaine, just give him time" Kurt supplied. "It's his last year of High School. This is the year he has to choose a path for his future, that can't be easy when you have no idea what you want to do."

Kurt was right, he knew Kurt was right, but that didn't make it any easier in dealing with a son who acted like he hated you all the time. "How about we sit both boys down and ask them what they want to do when they finish school" Kurt suggested thoughtfully. "That way, Matthew can see Noah's plans and he won't feel like we're ganging up on him."

That didn't seem like a bad idea, Blaine thought as he let his hands slide up the bare skin of Kurt's back. Kurt smiled, always hating and secretly loving it when he messed up his outfit. "That seems like a really good idea" he nodded, "you're a great Dad" he smiled.

Kurt smiled, tugging at his hair slightly, "you are too Blaine, at least when you're not doubting yourself. Matthew is a fine young boy, he just needs to figure out who he is that's all. You and I went through the same thing" he smiled, referencing their past.

Blaine nodded his agreement but wasn't really thinking about it. "I love you" he smiled kissing his husband gently.

"And I love you" Kurt returned, his hands moving to his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss that he hadn't expected. He wasn't one to complain, Kurt had been working away last week due to his new fashion line so he'd take what he could get.

A few moments later when Noah walked down the stairs, blazer and bow tie on and bag hanging from his shoulder, Blaine and Kurt may have looked a bit ruffled. Kurt's shirt was completely untucked and half way unbuttoned and Blaine's hair looked like he'd been hanging upside down over a fan.

"Dad's, Matthew's throwing a bit of a hissy fit up there" Noah admitted, reaching for a banana as the two tried to put themselves together after their impromptu make out session. They didn't usually do that sort of thing in front of Henley, but they'd been apart for over a week and she seemed to be well into her colouring.

"Hello Henley" Noah replied, hugging his little sister after she'd called out his name, but not moving from the seat because they'd asked her not too. She was a very well behaved little girl. "Logan and Jemima are outside so I'm gonna head to school now, we've got to perform our number in front of the school this afternoon so we're going to run through one last rehearsal" he explained.

Running his hands through his hair Blaine quickly pulled Noah's lunch from the side and handed it over the counter, "is Logan going to give you a lift back tonight or do you need me to pick you up after glee club" he asked as Kurt tried to fix his outfit.

Noah shook his head, placing his lunchbox in his bag and rearranging it so it fit perfectly, Noah had some very unique quirks, just like his Daddy. "I think Logan will drop me back but I think we might go and grab some food first if that okay with you Dad's?"

"Yeah that's absolutely fine Kiddo" Kurt said, walking around the counter and kissing Noah on the top of his head. "Have you got enough money or do you need some" he offered already feeling for his wallet.

Again Noah shook his head, "no it's okay. I've got twenty bucks, it should be enough" he smiled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Logan's outside so I've gotta go. Love you guys, see you later! Bye Henley!" he called, grabbing an apple and running out of the front door.

"Bye" Kurt laughed, smoothing down his pants, "that boy" he smiled, shaking his head as he picked up Henley when she started calling for him. "What's the matter with you little girl" he asked. They really had to stop the baby voice, she wasn't a baby anymore. But she just wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and seemed content to stay there.

Folding the towel he'd been holding, Blaine put it down and crossed his arms starring at the front door. "Has Noah spoken to you about this Logan" he asked curious, and maybe a little protective, the two boys spent so much time together but he couldn't figure out if they were just friends.

Kurt smiled as Henley grabbed his tie and started playing with it, singing some version of a song he'd never heard. "He hasn't said anything to me" he chuckled, "but I don't think he has too" he grinned.

"What do you mean?" Blaine smiled as he walked around and accepted Henley as Kurt offered her, "hello beautiful, how's Daddy's little girl today" he cooed, loving her laugh in return. Henley nodded and then started pulling at his hair, she did it every time.

Kurt wondered off to the hall to grab his coat, "I just mean I know what a little boy in love looks like" he shrugged. "I don't know how Noah feels" he smiled, "but I know he and Logan are spending a lot of time together and if that makes him happy, then I don't need to know."

Smiling, Blaine nodded in agreement while Henley laughed and grabbed at Kurt's tie, "I agree. Just doesn't stop me being curious" he grinned, kissing Kurt one last time before he'd head to work. "Have a good day" he grinned into the kiss before pulling back when Henley pulled too hard on Kurt's tie.

"Ow baby, that hurt" Kurt cooed putting his finger to Henley's stomach. "You don't want to hurt Daddy do you?" Henley shook her head, laughing with a 'nope' thrown in there somewhere. "That's a good girl" he smiled, "can Daddy have a kiss?" Henley shook her head and leaned in for a kiss anyway.

Smiling, Kurt patted her on the hand "thank you" he said to their daughter. "And I will talk to you later handsome, have fun at the studio and say hi to Charlotte for me," he grinned picking up his briefcase and heading towards the door.

Blaine smiled and bounced Henley on his hip, "say goodbye to Daddy sweetie" he laughed. Henley did as she was told, waving her little arm so enthusiastically, "bye Daddy! Can we play tea parties later!?" she called out hopefully.

He thought Kurt might have already left, and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with a distraught 4 year old, but fortunately Kurt popped his head around the frame. "Of course we can baby! Have a good day at daycare and I'll see you both later!" He chuckled, blowing him a kiss.

"I'll talk to you later Kurt" Blaine grinned and Kurt winked before laughing and shutting the door behind him. "What are we going to do with you little lady" Blaine cooed heading towards the playroom to make sure her bag was packed, "and what are we going to do with your brother?"

"Well, I am going to daycare" Henley said smiling before her expression turned thoughtful, "as for 'Matew' I don't know what you're going to do" she said holding her hands out in a 'I don't know' gesture, "maybe take away his favourite toy?"

Looking towards the direction of his sons room he couldn't help but sigh, "I'm not sure that would work Princess," he smiled, kissing her temple before checking his watch. Matthew should've left 5 minutes ago.

He was about to shout when Matthew came crashing down the stairs, bag and coat on. "Look Dad, I'm ready and James is outside, so can I have my phone" he sighed, sticking out his hand in waiting. "Please" he added as an after thought.

"You coming straight home from school" he asked, already knowing his son's response as he moved Henley to his other side as she sang to herself.

Rolling his eyes, Matthew shoved his hands in his pockets. "God Dad, you need to know everything all the time. I don't know" he complained, "I might go out with Rachel after school today or I might hang out with the guys at the park! I don't know! So can I have my phone and leave now. Please."

Blaine shook his head and tried to stop his anger from showing, he knew that only made Matthew worse because he knew he was winning. "Well, I want you home for dinner at half past 5 and no later" he told him, handing his phone over.

Matthew grabbed the phone and shook his head, "whatever Dad" and with that, Matthew laughed, slamming the front door behind him.

Again Blaine sighed, wishing there was something he could do to help his son realise this isn't the way to deal with his problems. "Why is 'Matew' so mad all the time" Henley asked innocently, wrapping her arms around his neck, "it s'not nice."

Blaine hated it when she asked questions like that because he didn't have the answers. "Come on Sweetie" he smiled sadly rubbing her back, "lets get you ready for Daycare" he said with false-enthusiasm, Henley was a little nervous about being with strangers all day.

"And then you can go sing that song about Daddy? Right" she asked excited, and Blaine nodded. When he had the idea for a new song he'd sing them to Henley before taking them to the studio. Even at 4 years old she knew what she was talking about.

Kissing the top of his little girls head he smiled, "that's right Sweetie, that one I sang to you last week. Do you think that's a good choice" he asked and Henley nodded enthusiastically before sticking her thumb in her mouth, the first sign she was tired.

"Come on Princess, let's get you ready" he smiled, checking they both had everything packed for the day. He knew the moment he put her in her carseat she'd be fast asleep and he felt sorry for the Day Care centre, his little girl was not a happy person when woken up.

Throwing two bags over his shoulder, he checked his pocket for his phone and wallet "right come on you, let's get you to daycare." With that, Blaine picked up his keys and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Kurt was staring at the venue from the back row, he knew the seats would be rearranged but, he'd been here for two and half hours now and he'd made a list of all the pro's and cons. A list of everything that needed to be done to the venue to make it perfect, but right now, it seemed perfect.

It would be perfect for his next show, he was just a sponsor this time, of course he had a few of his pieces in the show like always, but he was just helping a few new designers find their way. Regardless, this place was perfect.

It was local which benefited him considering he'd spent the last week staying in a hotel in Chicago, he hated being away from Blaine and the kids and tried to take them with him as often as possible but the kids had school. Blaine had to stay away too sometimes, it came with the job description.

"Carole the venue is perfect for what we need, this is the go ahead to book it" he said into his phone. "It's big, it's spacious. There's plenty of room back stage-"

"And it's local" she interjected rudely and unnecessarily. Carole had a bit of a problem with his lack of enthusiasm for working away and public appearances. In her eyes, his career should always come first and they were always at heads because he didn't agree with her at all.

Regardless, Kurt shook his head, once again questioning why he hadn't fired her yet. "There is a large parking lot out back for costumes to come in and out and the colour scheme fits the show perfectly" he supplied, choosing to ignore her grumbles.

He knew Carole would be shaking her head as she wrote down some notes of what needed to be arranged before the show would open in 3 weeks. " I think thats about it" he mumbled, reading through the notes he'd made on the walk around.

"Did you want extra security again" she asked, already making notes for extra security to be arranged as he bit back with an 'of course.' His family would be there, all but Henley of course she was still too young to attend these things, but if his family was there then extra security was always needed.

Glancing at his watch, it read 12:30, it was the perfect time to go and meet some sexy stranger for a surprise and impromptu lunch date. "Okay, if that's all Carole I have a very exciting lunch date planned" he smiled, trying to decide if he should get salad, Chinese or Italian.

Carole grumbled before hanging up with what sounded like brutal force. It probably had something to do with the fact he'd just refused to go to Italy for two weeks next month, but oh well. She'd get over it eventually.

Checking his phone, he had a few texts from Santana. She was in the midst of freaking out about her wedding. What with the date looming closer, only a few more weeks until she'd be married to that Meerkat model of his, Sebastian Smythe.

He had a message from Rachel checking that they were still on for their playdate on Thursday with his god-daughter Mckenzie, she would be 4 next year, their kids were growing up so fast. Then of course he had a few messages from Blaine, updating him on how his recordings going.

Replying to the guys, he dropped Carson a text and replied to Blaine saying how boring his lunch plans were, setting him up for the perfect surprise. Checking he had everything and signing out of the building, he hopped in a taxi and headed to their favourite restaurant to order two salads to go.

Within 25 minutes he was walking through the doors to Blaine's own recording studio. Not only did he have 4 best selling albums out, 2 had gone platinum, but he'd also created his own music label: BlackBird. It had taken Blaine weeks to find the courage to ask him if he could use 'BlackBird' as his name, it had been so adorable and unnecessary.

Looking up at the logo situated behind the desk he couldn't help the swell of pride that washed through him every time he thought about Blaine's success. He was so honoured to have been such a big part in helping him achieve his dream, to help Blaine get the notice he deserves. "Hey Charlotte" he smiled at the girl behind the desk.

"Oh hey Mr K" she replied looking up from the magazine she was reading, feet resting on the desk in a pair of skinnies that made it look so uncomfortable. "Mr B wasn't expecting you today" she supplied happily.

Winking Kurt readjusted his shoulder bag, "that's kinda the point" he grinned. Charlotte caught on quickly, putting a finger to her mouth in a silencing gesture. With another wink he left Charlotte to it and made his way to the same booth Blaine always used, second floor, right at the end.

He passed a few familiar faces on the way, all smiling and greeting him with a 'hey Mr K.' He had no idea why they called him that, but after 3 years, he was used to it by now.

Walking through the first door to the booth, Kurt could see an unsuspecting Blaine singing in the booth while Adam sat in front of the 'control panel' he called it, having no idea what it was actually called. Blaine had tried to explain, but it was something he couldn't quite grasp.

Blaine always looked at home when he was here, stood in front of his old-fashioned microphone and singing with everything he had. It was also the place he looked the most beautiful. "Oh hey Mr K" Adam said taking one of the earphones off, "Blaine wasn't expecting you" he smiled, checking Blaine hadn't noticed his sudden appearance.

Kurt nodded, grinning like an idiot barely able to keep his eyes off of Blaine, the beautiful man he was fortunate to call his husband. "That was the point" he mumbled, he felt a little rude for ignoring Adam, but he was used to his strange behaviour by now.

"He's almost done" Adam said, patting him on the shoulder, "I'll let you be and I'll come back in an hour" he chuckled before shutting the door and leaving them too it.

He walked more into the booth then, watching Blaine as he continued to sing a song he'd only heard the melodies of before now, it was absolutely beautiful. Kurt continued to watch until Blaine finished.

"Hey Adam how was that" he asked looking up, the look of surprise that crossed his face was beautiful, it never changed no matter how many times he surprised him, Blaine always looked like it was the best surprise in the world. "Kurt! What are you doing here" he asked, rushing out of the booth to embrace him like always.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and held him close, he'd missed being able to do this last week. "What? Can't a guy drop in to surprise his husband with a lunch date" he teased.

"Yes he can" Blaine smiled, pulling back and reaching for a bottle of water. "Have I told you I love you today" he said leaning in to quickly kiss him on the cheek.

Kurt blushed, even after all these years, and started unpacking the lunch he'd brought for them. "Yes you have but I'm more than happy to hear it again" he teased.

Blaine pulled some of the cushions off of the sofa and chucked them on the floor after moving the chairs out of the way. They always sat on the floor to eat their lunch, they didn't really know why, it was just something they always did.

They were both sat on the floor, knees touching and forks in hand, sat in comfortable silence, like always. They didn't need to talk all the time to enjoy each others company, there were many nights when Blaine would sit at his piano, and Kurt on the floor looking over his designs, simply relishing in being together.

If Kurt was to be honest those were some of his most treasured memories. "What were you working on earlier" he asked between mouthfuls, "it sounded beautiful."

Blaine blushed, as always, when anybody complimented him on his work. Even after all these years he still couldn't believe what he'd achieved and that he'd actually made it. He was always so genuinely surprised when he won awards, or was asked to do a soundtrack song or write for other artists.

Every new adventure surprised him and Kurt knew Blaine would never get over that. "It's just something I'm working on" he shrugged as if it was just another melody, that kind of attitude always irritated Kurt a little. Why couldn't he see how good he was? But then if he did, he probably wouldn't be the Blaine he loved.

"It sounded amazing Blaine" he reenforced, trying to make sure Blaine understood that. "Sounds like it could be a new number one single maybe" he prompted. Blaine was releasing a new album and he'd been keeping it a secret from him, it irritated Kurt but he understood.

Blaine laughed "maybe," he supplied refusing to give anything away. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see" he grinned. He knew Kurt hated surprises but he always loved keeping them from him anyway.

Kurt had been about to tell Blaine just how much he wanted to know when Blaine beat him with a subject change. "How was the venue this morning? Is it what you want or are you going to have to check out that one in Phili?" Blaine asked genuinely curious and relaxed, but Kurt could tell he was nervous for the answer.

"The venue was perfect" he smiled once he'd finished his mouthful. He knew even if it wasn't he would've done everything to make it perfect so he wouldn't have to stay away again.

"Really" Blaine asked hopefully, a grin taking over his entire face and Kurt nodded. "It was?"

Kurt nodded again, so pleased to see Blaine so happy. "Yeah, it was perfect. It was spacious, there's a large backstage area and it will be an amazing backdrop for what I have planned" he smiled, "it was perfect."

Blaine nodded, smiling as he finished his salad. He was trying to keep how happy he was to himself, obviously if his answer had gone the other way he wouldn't have told him how sad he was about him having to leave again. No matter what emotions they tried to hide from each other, they both always knew.

"Oh, I meant to ask" Kurt said, finishing his last mouthful, "how was Matthew when he left and did Henley go off to daycare alright" he asked after a mouthful of iced tea.

Blaine sighed at the mention of Matthew and Kurt couldn't say he was surprised. Matthew had been a little shit recently, always disobeying them and ignoring their rules. That 16 year old boy believed he could come and go as he pleased and it was making for a tough time at home.

Blaine was always stressed about Matthew but trying his best to hide it for Noah and Henley's sake, but Kurt knew, he always knew. "Did you want me to speak to him" he asked, trying to think of ways to make Blaine feel better about the situation.

Matthew was 16, he had a girlfriend and was trying to maintain his 'popular' label throughout his last year of High School. He is a kid after all and kids do act up, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at how Matthew had turned out.

From a young age, 6 or 7, they'd sat both boys down and tried to make them understand how being nice to people was essential and how being nasty to people could hurt them. They even told them about karma, if you're good it's returned to you and it's the same if you're bad.

Noah had listened, Matthew, not so much. Of course he meant what he'd said earlier, Noah knew what he wanted to do and where he wanted to be when he was older and he knew he had to work for that. Noah was lucky.

Matthew, not so much. He wasn't doing all that great at school because he was always more worried about his reputation and his football team. He'd never ditched a class thank god, but he'd had several detentions for talking back to teachers.

Matthew had no idea what he was good at or what he wanted to do when he was older, his future wasn't as clear and he could understand how that must make him feel. Most of his friends already had career goals, even his girlfriend Rachel, she wanted to become a dance teacher.

He was probably the only one who didn't have a future in mind and what with this being his last year of High School, the pressure was on. As hard as it was to deal with him as his parents, it was probably rather hard on him too.

Eventually Blaine shook his head, "no. If anyone's to talk to him, it should be me" he supplied. Kurt didn't agree, but if Blaine wanted to talk to him then he can. He just had to make sure he was around to do damage control afterwards.

See, the issue with Blaine and Matthew talking is that Matthew knows exactly how to press Blaine's buttons, he's been doing it since he was 10. He knows how Blaine works and he knows how he can get him to end a conversation and considering he's going through one of those phases when he doesn't respect anyone older than him, it gets loud and fast.

Of course Blaine isn't a bad Dad, he knows his son and does everything he can for him, Noah and Henley too. He's just struggling to deal with his little boy growing up to be such an avid pain in the ass. He's sure he would've been the same if Noah had turned out the same way.

"Okay" Kurt smiled, reaching across the space between them and taking Blaine's hand. "He'll be fine Blaine" he said reassuringly. "As soon as he knows what he wants to do with his life, he'll pull his attitude together I promise." Of course he couldn't promise that, but he was sure without a doubt, Matthew would get over this soon enough.

"I know he will" Blaine smiled, one that wasn't at all convincing. "I just can't help but wondering if I'm doing something wron-"

"You stop right there Blaine Hummel-Anderson" he demanded. "You are not a bad father. You are not doing anything wrong in raising him. We raised these boys together and if you're doing something wrong that means I am too" he said sternly.

Blaine was not a bad Father. He spent time with the kids everyday when they were growing up, always read them a story before bed. Took them to dance and football practice, in some ways Blaine was a better Dad than he was. "Kurt, you're not a bad Dad" Blaine said a little exasperated.

"I know I'm not" he admitted. He might not always be there to put his children to bed, but he was there for every big event and as often as he could be. He wasn't a bad Father, but he wasn't the greatest one either and he knew that. He did what he had to to keep his family together, "and neither are you, okay? So I don't want to hear anymore of this bullshit okay" he smiled, trying to make the tension a little lighter.

Blaine nodded, smiling but Kurt could tell he was still troubled by the situation. "Look, Noah's out for dinner with Logan tonight and you told Matthew to be back by half 5, why don't we make burgers and sit down and have a chat with him " he suggested, hoping it would make Blaine feel better.

Thankfully Blaine nodded, his smile turning a little more genuine, "yeah. That sounds like a good idea" he smiled. "Thank you Kurt" he said softly, kissing his hand.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, "ah what else am I here for" he teased, that seductive hint in his tone was not supposed to be there.

Blaine's eyes turned dark and suddenly his skin felt like it was on fire. They were almost 40 years old, they weren't supposed to be acting like this. Blaine was sliding across the floor on his knees, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy, "how long do we have until Adam's back" Kurt asked never looking away from Blaine

"Twenty minutes" Blaine breathed and Kurt was more than a little excited with about what they were about to do. He hadn't been with Blaine like this in over a week, he was ready to fix that.

"Enough time for a few rounds" Blaine mused, running his hands through his hair, tugging on the ends just the way he liked before moving to suck ever so gently at his neck.

Kurt laughed a little ridiculously, his breathing was erratic and he couldn't stop himself from shaking as one hand went to the black of Blaine's neck the other slipping under his shirt, "more than enough."

* * *

_\- Later that Evening -_

"Are your Dad's okay with you eating out tonight" Logan asked Noah as they pulled up in the parking lot of TGI Fridays, "I don't want them to think I'm trying to monopolise your time or something" he laughed.

Noah laughed, smiling as Logan put the car in park, "don't be ridiculous. My Dad's love you" he smiled undoing his seatbelt, reaching for his bag. "I think they'd rather me eat out this evening anyway" he shrugged, "they're having problems with Matthew" he admitted for what wasn't the first time.

"Still" Logan asked holding the door open for him, the two sharing a smile as Logan followed. The waitress directed them to a small table for two at the back of the restaurant after taking their drinks order and leaving them with the menu.

"Still" he repeated, "I have no idea what his problem is. I've tried talking to him but all he ever does is kick me out of his room, slam the door in my face and turn his music up. Dad's have spoken to him, but" he shrugged, completely clueless on how to help his brother, or his parents for that matter.

He and Matthew used to be so close, inseparable. Everyone used to call them twins when they were younger because they never went anywhere without each other. As young kids they spent some time in the spotlight, what with attending his parents fashion shows and concerts, they'd ended up in magazines and papers, but they'd just thought that was cool.

Then High School started and things started to change. They weren't allowed to attend all of their parent's shows because they were worried about them being photographed at a vulnerable age. He'd started Glee club while Matthew had somehow ended up making football team captain, and that had been that.

Matthew's bedroom door was always shut and if it wasn't, he wasn't in. He was always disobeying their Dad's orders, ignoring their curfews and simply ignoring them when they tried to help. He couldn't understand what had happened, some days it felt like he didn't know Matthew anymore. He missed him.

Sighing, Noah wished that Matthew would get his act together, for his Dad's sake if for anything. He hated seeing Dad so stressed and frustrated because Matthew decided to be stupid. "I just really hope he gets his act together, I thought dating Rachel would help but" he shrugged, "clearly not."

"I don't know what to suggest Noah" Logan replied helplessly as the waitress set their meals in front of them. "I wish I could help because I hate seeing you like this, but I don't know what to say" he said sadly, reaching for his hand as he went to reach for his cutlery.

Noah would be lying if the move didn't surprise him, of course it did. He liked Logan yes, very much in fact, but he knew Logan was unsure what he wanted from their friendship and he was okay with that. He knew it wasn't as easy for everyone, he knew he was very lucky.

He knew that when he told his Dad's about his sexuality, they would support him 110%. He also knew he was very fortunate to have parent's like that. His Dad's had told them their stories of coming to grips with their sexuality, and when it happened to him, he'd just known.

He couldn't explain it, there was no crisis of sexuality, nothing like that. One day he'd gone with his Daddy to one of his warm up Fashion show's before the big event. The men had been doing a quick run-through and he'd realised that day he found the men more attractive than the woman, and that was that.

It probably helped he was raised by two Dad's, but he knew Logan's life wasn't anything like his. He had 3 older brothers and a younger sister, his parent's expected him to be a Lawyer while all he wanted to do was perform. They knew his parent's wouldn't be as accepting, so he was willing to wait as long as it took for Logan to reach that point.

He'd been waiting for 3 years, and he was still willing to wait but he knew there would be a point when he wouldn't be able to wait anymore. It was sad, but it was true. Life didn't always work that way, sometimes you have to let go and move on. Of course he would always be Logan's friend, but as for anything else, the ball was in Logan's court.

Noah had been crushing on Logan since the day they met in Glee Club, they'd become instant best friends and they spent every waking minute together. Eventually the way he felt about Logan changed in a way that scared him, but he knew it was going to be okay.

One night, they were having a sleepover at his place, Logan told him that he thought he had feelings for him and he was scared. Logan told him he needed to talk to someone about it and the only person he wanted to talk too was his best friend. That night their friendship had shifted, but only slightly.

Did that one little gesture mean their friendship was about to shift again? "Logan" he asked carefully, terrified to move his hand incase it pushed his friend over the edge.

All Logan did was smile for a moment before pulling his hand back and picking up his cutlery, "I care about you Noah. I just want you to know that, even if I'm not ready to show you" he admitted shyly.

Noah bit back his grin and nodded, "that's okay" he smiled. "I'm still okay to wait" he smiled, making sure to word it so Logan wouldn't feel like he was pushing him but also so that Logan would understand he wouldn't wait forever.

* * *

"I'll talk to you later James" Matthew sighed getting out of his friends car as it parked at the end of their drive. He was so angry about having to be home so early. Usually he would just ignore them, but there had been something in his Dad's tone that made him rethink just this once.

James rolled his window down after he'd slammed the door, "are you sure you don't want to come with us to TGI's" he asked, clearly a little irritated that he was bailing.

Sighing, Matthew shoved his phone in his pocket, "I'll see you tomorrow." He was dreading walking through that door because he was already late. He knew his Dad wouldn't do anything, but if Kurt was in, there could be trouble.

James' wheels squealed as he pulled off the drive, probably alerting his parents to the fact he was back. So instead of standing out here like he'd originally planned, he made his way through the door and took off his shoes. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

When he walked through the door his Dad's didn't say anything. Once his shoes were off and his bag were placed just inside the door he wandered towards the kitchen where he could hear his Dad's talking about their days and muttering about Henley first day at daycare.

They were stood side by side at the counter, both preparing the salad, laughing and talking to each other like they always did. He loved his parent's more than anything, of course he did. He always had and he always will, but at the moment they couldn't do anything right by him and he couldn't understand why he felt that way.

Like right now, his parent's looked cute and happy as they joked about and threw lettuce at each other, but all he wanted to do was yell at them for making him come home and for being so lovey-dovey in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad's" he mumbled, taking a seat at the dinning table. Neither of them replied and it made him drop his head in shame or annoyance he wasn't sure. His parent's always preferred the silent treatment to yelling because they believed it was a lot more effective, they were right.

He'd take his Dad's yelling at him for 40 minutes straight over 10 minutes of silence any day. He glanced at the clock on the wall, he was over an hour late, the time reading 20 to 7, and they hadn't finished preparing dinner yet. Sighing, his Dad's never expected him to be home on time.

Pulling at his hair, he tried to figure out where everything went so wrong. When had his parent's accepted the fact he wouldn't listen to them and in fact prepared for it. "Dad's I'm back now" he sighed, readjusting his blazer. "Sorry I'm late."

His Dad's smiled at him, only a small one as they put the food on the table before they took their own seats. Matthew hated the silence but he knew he deserved it, especially after the way he spoke to his Dad this morning. He picked up his fork angrily, not understanding when everything had started being so shit.

"Why are you home late" his Dad asked as if he didn't expect an answer or as if he didn't care, Matthew couldn't decide which. He watched his Dad avoid his gaze as he poured himself and Kurt a glass of water, not even offering him if he wanted one.

In answer to the question he shrugged, at first he decided to lie, but then thought better of it. Kurt always knew when he was lying, it was like a secret power or something. He could feel his phone vibrating like crazy in his pocket but he knew his Dad's would never forgive him if he got it out, there were no phones at the table at dinner time.

"We went to the park after school and I lost track of time" he shrugged. "Then James didn't want to drop me back because Lola was there so I had to wait for him. Even then I had to pull him away" he grumbled, moving his food around his plate rather than eating it.

His Dad's nodded, but made no attempt to say or do anything and just continued to eat their dinner. Sighing again, he started picking at his food, he was hungry after all and Kurt's home made burgers were his favourite..

The three sat in silence for most of dinner and he hated it. His parents always did this when either he or Noah, mostly himself, had been disrespectful. It was their only form of punishment because it worked. Well, it used to work on him, now it just pisses him off more.

"Mattie, before you leave the table" his Dad said after dinner, he was just about to leave to sulk in his room, "we would like to have a word with you if that's okay" he asked, "it won't take very long." He found it weird that they were giving him a choice, would they actually accept it if he said no?

Regardless, he wasn't going to take that chance so he remained in his seat, that being the only acceptance he offered. "Matthew" Kurt started and he had no idea what he was in for but he was already dreading it, he was using that tone that always left him feeling bad, regardless of the conversation.

"Your Dad and I have noticed your attitude has been pretty bad lately and we just wanted to check that you're okay" he said softly, watching him from across the table.

Matthew narrowed his eyes in confusion. Really? Was this how they were going to choose to deal with his attitude problem, he knew he had one so there was no point batting around the subject. "Are you being serious" he asked slamming his hands down on the table.

His Dad winced and he instantly felt bad for scaring him, he knew his Dad was abused as a kid, he didn't want to make him feel like that again. "Mattie" his Dad said reaching his hand towards him on the table but not actually taking it, "we're just concerned that's all. We want you to know that we're here to talk too if you need us, for anything."

Staring at his Dad, Matthew couldn't understand why what they'd said had made him angry. He knew he was very lucky to have two parents that care about him so much, he knew that from seeing some of his friends lives, but why did it make him so angry.

"We know it's rough for you at the moment, it's your last year of High School. You have to make so many big decisions this year about your future and e just want you to know you don't have to make any of those decisions on your own" his Dad said, smiling reassuringly.

There it was, there was that word again: 'future.' He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, why was everyone bringing it up? What did it matter, he was only 16. "It's okay not to know" Kurt said after seeing the panic in his eyes, "thats why your Dad and I are here, to help you."

His Dad nodded, "of course it is Kiddo, of course it" he reassured this time taking his hand. "It's okay to be confused and unsure, it's a big decision and you don't have to make it right now and you don't have to make it alone."

"Your behaviour as of late has been out of order" Kurt said a little more sternly, "you have been very rude to your Dad, myself and your brother. It's not fair on any of us when you treat us the way you do when we're not the ones at fault" he explained.

Squeezing his hand, his Dad spoke again. It was weird how crazily rehearsed this seemed to be, one talks than the other, they worked well together he registered at the back of his mind, behind the confusion and frustration.

"We understand your behaviour is related to the stress and confusions you're feeling about your future, maybe even because Henley's taking up a little more time now" his Dad said, dropping his eyes for a moment. "But you know we both love you, no matter what happens, no matter what you say. We love you, forever and always" his Dad said and he hated the tears he felt pooling in his eyes.

His Dad's were right, the future was terrifying him and this past year, it dawned on him that he'd have to make some real and terrifying decisions that would effect him for the rest of his life. He was only 16, he wasn't ready for that. Noah knew what he wanted to do, great, but he had no idea.

"Don't you guys want to yell at me" he exploded for no reason at all, standing up and knocking the chair back, terrified of what he wasn't sure. "Why don't you yell at me for turning up late, ignoring whatever you say and talking back to you! Why" he yelled, his fists curled up at his side.

Matthew was breathing heavy, his two Dad's looked at each other a little stunned, his Dad taking it worse because of his past. He instantly regretted his decision, but he couldn't understand. Why were they being so nice to him? James' Mum always yells at him, so does Lola's and Jamie's, he just couldn't understand.

Kurt got up from the table and came to wrap an arm around his shoulders, his Dad did the same. "We love you Kiddo, no matter what you say to us. But you've got to start treating us with some respect or you're going to force us into doing something we don't want to" Kurt sighed.

"There isn't anything you can say to us that will make us leave Mattie, but if you break our rules and don't respect our word" his Dad explained, his eyes a little watery, "we're going to have to punish you and you know how much we hate doing that."

What was worse is he did know. He knew just how much his parents hated punishing them, that was why if you did get punished or grounded, you knew you'd done something very, very wrong.

"We don't yell at you Mattie because yelling isn't going to solve anything" Kurt explained, stroking the back of his head like he used to do when he was younger. "The more civil you can solve a problem, the better and you and Noah both know that's how it works in this family" he explained and all Matthew wanted to do was cry.

His Dad squeezed his shoulder, "do you want us to yell at you" he asked and Matthew immediately shook his head, if there was one thing he hated more than his Dad's silent treatment, it was them yelling at him. If they raised their voice at you, well you'd probably done something really bad to deserve it.

"You can go to room if you want to now" his Dad said kissing him on the head. "Just think about what we said okay?" Matthew nodded, he did have a lot to think about, but he was sure his attitude wasn't about to change no matter how much he wished it would.

Kurt held out his hand and Matthew was quick to fall into his embrace, he loved Kurt's hugs, had done since all those years ago. "Look, we love you Kiddo but you do realise we can't over look you turning up late this time."

That surprised him. "What do you mean?" His Dad's shared a look and he dreaded what he was sure was coming. "Daddy, Dad?" he asked. His Dad looked at little confused but Kurt's expression was firm. "Are you actually going to ground me" he asked, praying to the god he didn't believe in they wouldn't. He couldn't miss Rachel's party on Saturday, he needed to be there.

"Look Kiddo, I'm really sorry, but you need to learn" Kurt said, kissing the top of his head, "but yes. You're ground for the next 7 days." He said it so gently, so soft it was hard to be mad because he knew how much he hated doing it. It was just as horrible for his Dad's to ground him as it would be for him to be grounded.

Matthew dropped his head, wishing he had someone other than himself to blame. He mumbled a quick thank you for dinner before storming up stairs. He made sure to slam his door as hard as could and to then turn up his music as loud as it would go. Falling onto his bed, he closed his eyes wishing he had parent's he could hate rather than parent's he loved and respected more than anything.

Matthew knew his attitude had been bad, he knew that and he wanted to change, he just didn't know how. He had an image to keep up at school, he had classes he was failing because he was too worried about being popular.

He and Noah no longer had a relationship and he knew that was his fault. He couldn't understand how Noah was so good at everything and how he already knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he envied him for that and it had put a strain on their relationship.

When had he started distancing himself from everybody he loves and why? He is probably one of the luckiest kids at school when it comes to his family. So why is he treating everyone he loves so terribly. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life and he was sure that was the reason for everything. It was the only explanation.

* * *

"Kurt" Blaine said from where he was stood washing the dishes, "did you really have to ground him after we spoke to him like that?" He was having second thoughts, did Matthew really deserve it?

Kurt shook his head, taking the towel off him and chucking it on the side before pulling him close. "You know I didn't enjoy it" he said sadly, "but he needs to learn that we will lay down the law when it's necessary and it's gotten to the point where he's made it necessary."

Blaine knew Kurt was right. "But Kurt-" he started, bur Kurt never gave him the chance to finish.

"Baby, look. Matthew can still go to Rachel's party on Saturday, I know how much of a big deal it is to him, but as long as he think's he's not allowed to go, that's punishment enough. Don't you think?" Kurt supplied, that sneaky grin spreading across his lips.

Blaine had to smile, that was mischievous, brilliant and sneaky. "I love you" he supplied kissing him, Kurt's grin and how he responded to the kiss was the only answer he needed in return.

Twenty minutes later, the two Dad's were still attached at the hips when their little Noah returned, a huge grin on his face as he locked the front door behind him before wondering towards the fridge.

He and Kurt had been too involved in the other to realise someone was there until Noah spoke up, grinning after pulling a cartoon of juice out of the fridge. "Wow a week a part really drives you crazy huh" Noah teased, winking before running up the stairs, a 'night Dad's love you' thrown over his shoulder.

"Night" he and Kurt both called in unison, hands on bare skin and in back pockets. They tried to keep their intimacies to themselves but with inquisitive kids, it didn't always work. So as much as they could say their boys hadn't seen anything, they'd probably seen them do everything.

Usually that would be awkward and they went to greater lengths to lock their door when they're intimate in bed, but kisses in the kitchen, the boys were no strangers to that. "We need to make sure that both boys are home tomorrow night" Kurt said while Blaine was nipping at his neck.

"Ugh-huh" he hummed against Kurt's throat, knowing exactly what it did to him. Blaine knew he was right, but considering Henley had been sleeping soundly since half past 5, he also knew they were running out of time. They could always talk about that when their little girl was wide awake at half past one this morning.

Kurt grabbed at the nape of his neck and he knew he was a lost cause, "I love you" he smiled before kissing him sweetly, holding him as tight as he could. Yeah, he'd missed being with Kurt while he was away, but the thing he missed the most was the sweet, intimate kisses.

Smiling into the kiss Kurt replied, "I love you, more than anything in this world," reiterating his words with a kiss. Blaine was happy to stand here in their kitchen, sharing sweet kisses with his husband, but just as Kurt's hand slipped down towards his zipper, their sweet little girl's cries could be heard through the baby monitor.

Blaine laughed while Kurt sighed, "down boy" he teased, kissing Kurt on the forehead. "We've got plenty of time" he supplied, kissing Kurt once more before heading to their Princess's room.

"You've got that right" Kurt called as he walked up the stairs. Turning around he could see Kurt returning to the washing, shaking his ass to some rhythm in his head. Blaine smiled as he continued heading to Henley's room. They had plenty of time.

* * *

**JCMO**


	2. I hate you

_Sorry for the delay! I know, I suck. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee._

* * *

**Daddy-Dating 2: The Teenage Years.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I hate you.**

* * *

_\- Wednesday 18th September 2027 -_

"I just don't understand why Matthew is acting out towards us Rach," Kurt sighed from his spot on the play mat next to Rachel. Wednesday was his day with Henley and Friday's were Blaine days. They each took a day off of work to spend with her, it was there way to make sure they were the best Dad's they could be.

Wednesday also meant play dates at Rachel's. They would spend the day gossiping and drinking coffee while their two little girls slept and entertained themselves. Their lives were a lot busier now they both had families, but they always made time to see each other.

Usually Santana would be here, but with the wedding only a few weeks away, she's freaking out. Kurt was obviously designing her wedding dress like he'd done for Rachel. They had a fitting tomorrow and he was actually a little terrified, Santana can be bat-shit crazy when she's stressed.

Rattling a toy in front of Mackenzie Kurt sighed, their plan to deal with Matthew had ultimately failed. He'd been nice that evening after sulking in his room for an hour, but the next day, he was back to ignoring them and ignoring the fact he was grounded. He didn't get home until half past 9.

He was only 16, he knew they should be doing something, but he just didn't know what it was they should be doing. They'd tried everything. The only thing left he could think of was to actually stop him from going to Rachel's party on Saturday, but that just seemed cruel.

Blaine was quiet on the subject, Kurt knew he was taking Matthew's attitude personally and no matter what he said, he couldn't get Blaine to change his mind. "I just, he's upsetting Blaine" he said sadly. He could probably take Matthew's attitude problem if it wasn't upsetting Blaine so much. "Blaine's taking it personally. I just don't know what to do anymore" he sighed.

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder before having to quickly reach for Henley who was quite quickly running away. "I think you know what you have to do" she said quietly. "Doesn't he, Daddy knows exactly what to do doesn't he Henley" she cooed and it made him roll his eyes.

Henley looked like she was about to respond with something so he was quick to intervene, "carry on drawing Sweetie." Henley looked a little confused but she did as she was told, asking Mckenzie for the yellow crayon. "Don't get her involved" he whispered shaking his head, "she'll hate me before she even realises why" he joked, well half joked.

That earned him a quick and hard slap to the back of the head which had him crying out in pain, gaining both girls attention. "Don't be stupid" she scolded, "she's never going to hate you. None of your kids hate you and you know that" she said glaring.

Kurt was rubbing at his head, trying to hide just how much that had actually hurt. "Rach you're setting a bad examples for the girls" he half teased, looking to Mckenzie who was laughing at him while pulling the fur on her teddy.

"No she's not Daddy! That was funny" Henley exclaimed walking over to him and falling on him, wrapping her arms around his head. "You're okay though Daddy, right" she asked, eyes full of concern.

Kissing Henley's head he nodded, "yeah I'm great Princess" he smiled taking the drawing she was handing him. "Wow that's beautiful" he smiled, being well practiced in all this enthusiasm when his kids gave him pieces of paper with scribbles all over them. "I think this deserves a spot on the fridge!"

Henley seemed very happy with that, she squealed and clapped her hands before running off and settling back down in front of the crayons, no doubt about to create another 'masterpiece.'

The two little girls looked like they were quite content to sit and draw together, the two already involved in a conversation that just sounded like nonsense to the the adults. With the girls occupied they moved to the sofa's to drink their coffee's cold, as was the norm nowadays, that was life with kids.

Sitting back on the sofa, he stretched out his legs while Rachel brushed hair out of her eyes, "no matter what I do or say to him" he carried on. "Even yesterday I pulled him to one side and tried to explain how his actions were upsetting his Dad but he just brushed it off and slammed his bedroom door. Like he didn't care."

He'd thought that maybe if he spoke to Matthew alone and tried to convey how his attitude and his actions were hurting his family, Blaine especially, that maybe it would be more of an incentive to stop. It hand't worked. "Why don't you ground him" Rachel asked reaching for her cup.

That only irritated him further "I have. No matter how much I hated it, I grounded him on Monday without consulting Blaine." Rachel looked at him, a little put it out by that, "yeah I know. Bad move, but there was nothing I could do, you should've seen him."

"Anyway" he hurried, hoping Rachel would stop looking at him with her disapproving eyes, he knew he'd been wrong. She didn't need to make him feel worse about it. "Matthew's grounded right now, yet he came home at half past nine last night. What can I do to make him come back without locking him in his room" he questioned.

"Have you thought about taking him to school and picking him up" she suggested with a light shrug. "I know that's what Carson's sister does with her boys, if they're ever grounded, she takes them everywhere. Not only does she know where he is, but she know's it embarrasses him. It's tough love" she shrugged, "but it works."

Now, that had been an idea he hadn't thought of. The two of them pretty much decided when they worked so their work days could start a little later, if they dropped him off and picked him up, "you know what Rach, that's a brilliant idea" he said thoughtfully, "I'd have to talk to Blaine, but."

He would need to talk to Blaine about it later, but it seemed like a great idea. Matthew would probably talk back and act up, but at the moment they didn't really have a choice. Matthew needed to learn and if that meant they had to go to such lengths, then so be it.

"Well" she smiled smugly, "I do have them occasionally. Speaking of Blaine, how is he" she asked.

Kurt swallowed before deciding how to answer, "yeah he's fine. Work's really good, he's just had a handful of new deal's signed and he's well on the way to finishing his 5th album, so he's all good" he smiled.

Rachel sighed, "Kurt, Sweetie you know that's not what I meant." He knew that wasn't what she meant, but that's all he was going to tell her. He was trying to forget about it until the results were back, but no she had to bring it up.

He didn't mean to snap, he just didn't like talking about it. "He's fine Rachel, so please just drop it" he said his tone harsher than intended. Rubbing at his forehead, Kurt wished he could just have one day where he didn't have to think about what could be wrong with his husband.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Rachel said sadly, "I care about you all so much. Just know that whatever you need, we're here okay? If you need us to have the kids, don't hesitate. Carson loves having a house full of kids, so don't even think twice, okay?"

Kurt sighed, but smiled in thanks. He did appreciate it and he did know that Rachel and Carson would be here for them if and when they needed, but he didn't like to think about it. They'd be fine, Blaine would be fine, everything would be fine.

"We don't have the result's Rachel" he sighed rubbing at his forehead, talking quietly so to make sure Henley didn't hear, that was the last thing he needed. "We've still got a few weeks so we're trying not to think about it" he admitted, even though when they were in bed, wrapped in a tight embrace, it was all he could think about.

"He's going to be fine Rachel" he said convincingly, more for himself than for Rachel but he wasn't convincing anyone. He had no idea if Blaine would be okay, but he had to keep thinking he would be fine. He didn't really have much of a choice, life couldn't change for the sake of their kids.

Rachel sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "I know he will Kurt, but whatever you need, Carson and I are here for you. No matter what, no matter when. Okay?"

Looking to his best friend, he had no idea what he would do without her. "Thank you Rachel" he nodded with a smile, taking her hand in his. He wanted to say something that could portray how much it meant to him, but he couldn't so he settled with "just thank you."

Rachel kissed him on the cheek and leant her head on his shoulder, "love you" she smiled.

He smiled at Rachel, she was probably the only girl, outside of his family, that he could say the words to and know he absolutely meant them. "I love you too" he smiled, leaning his head against hers.

10 minutes later, Rachel walked back in the room with fresh, hot cups of coffee. They smelt amazing. "I can't believe how quick they're growing up" she said taking the seat opposite him again, their conversation from earlier being left at that. He didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it and he was glad Rachel understood.

"I know" he smiled looking proudly at his little girl who looked up long enough from her drawing to smile and wave before turning back and concentrating on the line she was drawing. "Henley start's school next year, it seems like only yesterday we brought her home from the hospital."

The two watched their little girls in silence, the two filtering through memories and wondering how on earth they were growing up so fast. It was crazy, the boys were graduating from High School this year, Henley would be off to school soon. It was crazy.

"The boys are graduating from High School this year," he said a little breathlessly as the realisation hit him. "Noah and Matthew graduate High School this year, wow that makes me feel old" he laughed a little breathlessly.

Noah wanted to make it on Broadway, thankfully that meant he'd probably apply to NYADA so he wouldn't be going too far. But Matthew still had no idea, he could end up anywhere. "After High School it's college, that's how it works" he rationalised, trying not to panic as Rachel watched him with a smile.

"They could end up anywhere" he said aloud, his hands started to swear and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. Over the last few years he'd finally managed to control his anxiety attacks, at least he thought he had. "They'll be moving out" he trailed off, trying not to show how terrified that made him.

They weren't legal adults until 21, but most kids always move into halls or accommodation when they went to College, it was all a part of growing up. When he'd been moving to New York for College he'd been so excited, it had been one of the best experiences. But now it was his boys, he couldn't be anymore nervous.

"Kurt breath" Rachel said calmly, she'd dealt with him and his anxiety attacks all their life. "You've got plenty of time okay, the boys aren't going anywhere right now" she said reassuringly reaching her hand across the table. "Breath and take a sip of your coffee, okay?"

So he did as he was told, he took a deep breath and a sip of his coffee. He repeated that until his hands stopped shaking and he finally felt human again, it took no more than a few minutes. "Sorry" he laughed it off, "I guess it hadn't really hit me that the boys could be leaving next year" he said with an unconvincing chuckle, trying to brush off his attack.

Rachel smiled, that reassuring smile that always made him feel a better. "Yeah, there's still plenty of time" he agreed. He couldn't get stressed over this, not now. Plus, their boys were old enough now, they'd soon be adults and he was sure harder times were just around the corner.

"Speaking of time" Rachel started, squirming in her seat. That caught Kurt's attention, Rachel never squirmed unless she was nervous. "There's something I need to talk to you abou-"

She never had the chance to finish when the house shook with a slammed door. The two looked at each other in confusion, but as soon as they heard the sound of heels hitting the wooden floor, they new exactly who it was. "Santana" he said in greeting as she walked in.

"Auntie Tanna" Henley squealed, jumping up and throwing herself at her with as much force as a 4 year old could. Mckenzie looked at her, waved and then decided to go back to drawing. Usually Santana would pretend to be offended, but it was obvious she was in a very bad mood.

Regardless, she bent down and picked his little girl up and set her on her hip. "Hello pinky, how are you" she grinned. Pinky was Santana's nick name for Henley, he had no idea how it had come to be, but Henley loved it. Her face lit up, her cheeks glowing. "Your hair looks very nice today" she smiled pulling on one of her natural black curls.

"Thanks! Daddy did it" she said pointing at him and smiling beautifully. "You look very prettyful today Auntie Tanna" she complimented looking at her outfit with narrowed eyes, "but I don't think you're wearing the right shoes."

He and Rachel started laughing, Mckenzie looked to them to see what was happening. Santana looked a little taken aback but she was smiling none the less, "oh is that right" she asked glancing towards him and all he could do is shrug. "And what shoes do you think I should be wearing?"

Henley seemed to think about it for a little bit, staring at her outfit critically, "red heels" she said after a moment. "Like the ones Daddy's just made" she smiled, clapping excitidley. "The one's with the strappy things" she considered, "yeah those would work much nicer" she said looking proud.

Santana nodded and Kurt had to give his little girl credit, she was right. The shoes she was wearing worked, but his newly designed red heels would've worked better. "You know what Missy, I think you're right. Maybe you can try and get Daddy to give me a pair" she pretended to whisper in her ear. "You think you could do that for Auntie Tanna?"

Henley nodded with so much effort it probably hurt, "Henley's on it" she smiled holding out her little fist. Kurt was surprised by that and Santana was too, so Henley explained. "Dad says you have to punch my fist with your's" she smiled.

Kurt laughed, dropping his head into his hands as Mckenzie moved to her Mum's laps. He couldn't believe Blaine had taught her that already, it was so like him. "There you go" Henley smiled, "and you pull back and then 'boom!" she shouted, making them all jump.

Santana laughed and kissed Henley on the head before putting her down. "You know that picture you're working on, can Auntie Tanna have it when you're finished" she asked bending down to her level.

Henley nodded before running back and dropping to her knees, hurrying to perfect her masterpiece. Santana made her way to the sofa and sat next to him, her foul mood seeming to have disappeared. "You can tell she's your daughter can't you" she joked, nudging him in the side.

"What can I say, she's the daughter of a Fashion Designer" he laughed, staring proudly at his daughter who had her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth while she concentrated.

Santana scoffed, "you could say that again."

Rachel shook her head but smiled as Mckenzie cuddled up on her lap, her eyes already drooping. "So what is it that had you walking through my house with such an attitude" she teased, rearranging Mckenzie so they were both comfortable.

Santana fell back against the sofa and sighed before throwing herself forward and diving into her problems. "Basically the wedding cake people are being such muppets" she said angrily. Kurt still couldn't help but smile, both girls were so great at watching their language around kids, they'd had 16 years of practice.

"They're telling me they won't be able to make it because they have too many orders and I was just like, do you even know who I am!? I put that order in 4 weeks ago and they're only now getting back to me now, it takes the fudging mick" she complained dropping her head into her hands.

Rachel and Kurt shared a look, it was so like her to get so pissed off before looking for a solution. "Santana if that's your only problem I don't mind making the cake" he suggested wondering why she hadn't just asked him in the first place. Rachel had and she'd been very specific, he'd had a headache for weeks.

The relief in her eyes made him feel pretty bad for her, Santana was always stressed but she hardly ever looked so thankful. "Really" she asked grabbing his leg, "you'd make the cake for me" she asked in a way that sounded like she was one step away from begging if he'd said no.

"Of course I would Satan" he smiled, taking her hand. He knew he should've dropped the nickname what with the kids, but he loved it too much. "I made Rachel's cake and I'd happily make yours."

Santana launched herself at him, throwing her arms around her and holding on so tight he was struggling to breath, "oh my days, thank you Kurt. Thank you so much, I honest to man thought we were going to have to cancel the wedding" she said over his shoulder.

Kurt looked to Rachel and raised his eyebrow, she was going to cancel her wedding of 12 months planning because of a cake? Wow this woman was a drama queen. "No problem, I know you guys would do the same for me. Well, if either of you could bake" he added as an after thought.

"Oh man, thanks Kurt, so much" she breathed, pulling back and reaching for his coffee, practically draining the entire cup and handing the empty cup back to him. She let out a deep breath as he looked to her cup and to Rachel who was laughing quietly as Mckenzie slept in her lap. "So, what were you taking about" she asked making herself comfortable.

Kurt's eyes widen and then narrowed at his friend, Santana came in with a face like murder all because of a cake, and now she's smiling as if there's no place she'd rather be. His friends were so temperamental. "Oh, Rachel! You were about to says something weren't you" he asked, making a point of putting his very empty coffee cup down.

There it was again, that face Rachel made when she was nervous. Her nose scrunched up and she avoided both their gazes as they watched in waiting. "Rach is everything okay" he asked, concerned.

His tone caught Henley's attention because she wondered over to him and asked to be picked up. "Daddy's fine Sweetie" he smiled, kissing her on the head before she tucked it against his chest, snuggling close, probably tired, they'd been here a few hours.

The silence continued as Rachel avoided looking at them, "oh come on Rach, we don't got all day" Santana sighed in irritation, but it was clear as she leant forward that she was just as concerned and intrigued as he was.

Finally Rachel looked up from Mckenzie, a huge grin on her face. "I'm pregnant!"

Kurt's mouth fell open and he was sure Santana's did too. "You're pregnant" he hush-shouted considering their were now two sleeping girls in the room. "Oh my god Rachel that's amazing" he congratulated, wishing he could give her a hug.

"Congrats Rachel" Santana smiled, "that's amazing" she said sincerely, but she dropped her gaze. Santana had been trying to get pregnant for a while but it wasn't really working. Then when the wedding drew closer she decided to stop trying because of her dress, but they all knew how it got to her.

Kurt was still a little gobsmacked, he had no idea Rachel wanted another child, this was so exciting. "Wow, Rach, I am so happy for you" he grinned again, having no idea what else he could say.

"We hit 12 weeks last week" she smiled, looking back to the little girl she loved more than anything in life. "Carson's hoping for a little boy" she smiled brushing the hair out of Mckenzie's eyes, "me. I couldn't care less" she grinned, looking to them with bright eyes.

Kurt was still a little shocked, but ever so excited. That meant birthday parties and baby showers and another angel he'd get to see grow into a fine human being. Hearing this great news made him itch for another one, but he knew 3 was at Henley sleeping in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder what Blaine would think.

Santana ran a hand through Henley's hair and smiled, "can you believe how far we've come" she said looking between the two of them. No one really knew what to say to that, but they knew they didn't have to say anything. They'd come far and they'd done it together.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to come to the school" Blaine asked concerned after stepping out of his recording booth the moment the school's number had flashed up on his phone. "What's he done" he asked, anger replacing concern as the Head Mistress spoke on the other end.

Adam was looking at him in concern, the kids used to spend a lot of time here when it first opened, the staff loved them. "Matthew threw an eraser at the teacher" he repeated in complete disbelief.

He saw Adam cover his mouth with his hand and all he wanted to do was cry, he couldn't understand what was going through his son's head. "Do you want me to pick him up now or" he asked glancing at his watch, there wasn't much left of the school day anyway, it was already 2:15pm.

Blaine nodded, "no that's fine Mrs Graves. I'll be there as soon as I can" he sighed. "Yep, uh-huh. Okay, I'll be there soon. Thank you" he finished, hanging up the phone.

"You alright" Adam asked, turning off the sound system.

Blaine sighed and ran his hand down his face, he wasn't alright but it wasn't Adam's burden. "Everything's fine, Matthew's just got into some trouble at school" he explained. "I have to go Adam, can we pick this up tomorrow" he sighed, reaching for his bag, all ready to dial Kurt's number.

"Yeah of course" Adam nodded, "Livvie asked me to stop by her booth if I had some time so I'll try and get her last track recorded this afternoon. One less thing to worry about next week" he supplied helpfully.

Blaine nodded, hearing what he said but not really caring, "okay yeah. That would be great. Thanks Adam," he said, turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said, unsure if Adam heard him as the door slammed behind him. Walking to his car, Blaine tried to think of ways to make Matthew learn, but he had no idea.

Once on the road, he called Kurt from his handsfree. "Hey Baby, how's the recording going" Kurt asked as soon as he picked up. He could hear Rachel and Santana talking in the background and it didn't surprise him he was still there. Kurt and Henley usually got home after he did.

"Not so great" he replied looking over his shoulder. "I just got a phone call from school" he hurried before Kurt could panic, "turns out Matthew thought it would be a good idea to throw an eraser at his teacher" he grumbled. How could his son be so stupid!?

Kurt gasped, "he didn't" he replied and Blaine just knew Rachel and Santana would be looking at him in concern as Kurt ran a hand through his hair. Blaine nodded, knowing Kurt would know he had, "why would he do that?"

"Well" Blaine replied, his irritation obvious. "According to Mrs Graves, Matthew didn't like the task his teacher set them and decided that the solution was to throw an eraser at him. He was sent straight to the Head Mistresses office and I'm heading there to talk to her and pick him up now."

Growling, Blaine hit his hands on the steering wheel in frustration, "come on" he yelled after having to stop at a red. "Are you freaking kidding me!?" He hated getting angry, but he'd woken up feeling like crap, he couldn't stop worrying about Matthew and now this!

"Calm down baby" Kurt said reassuringly, he could tell he was leaving the room. "Don't get yourself stressed out you know what the Doctor said" Kurt whispered. Blaine momentarily dropped his head into his hands, sighing before looking back to the light that was still on red.

That was the last thing he needed to think about right now, but Kurt was right, he shouldn't be getting stressed. "Look Kurt, I'm sorry okay" he breathed. "We just, we need to do something about Matthew and we need to do it soon" he exclaimed a little hysterically, sighing in relief when the lights changed.

He could hear movement and he knew Kurt was sitting on the stairs in Rachel's porch way. "I know baby" he said soothingly and it actually made him feel a little better. "And I just might have figured out a way to make him understand."

Blaine showed his ID to the security guard outside the school and continued the long drive down the road. The boys were at a public school, they'd thought about sending the boys to a private school but in the end agreed on a public school. Blaine hadn't agreed from the beginning, being a private school boy and all, but they'd made the right decision. Well, for Noah at least.

The security system was put in place after the last gun scare locally, and thankfully that had been a year before the boys had started making it a safe place for them considering their professions. "Yeah, and this ones going to work, how" he asked bitterly, instantly feeling bad as Kurt sighed.

Blaine's hands were shaking, his head was killing him and he felt like he was going to pass out. "Are you almost at the school" Kurt asked, concerned. He smiled a little at that, Kurt knew how he was feeling without being there. Blaine nodded, finding it hard to keep his breathing normal, he hated this.

"Did you want to let you go now? Or should I come and meet you there, I could be there in 5 mini-"

For a fleeting moment he considered waiting for Kurt to get here, but maybe if he went in alone he'd get more out of Matthew. "It's fine Kurt" he smiled, parking the car. "I need to do this" he breathed, "I just need a few minutes," and he knew Kurt would understand.

He knew Kurt was nodding and Blaine listened to Kurt's breathing, keeping in time with his as a way to calm himself down. After a few minutes Blaine felt better. "So what's this plan of yours" he asked, part as a distraction and part as a sign of hope. If they had a plan to fix this, maybe facing Mrs Graves wouldn't be so difficult.

"Well, Rachel suggested that when we ground Matthew, we drop him to school and pick him up" Kurt said carefully, gauging his reaction. "That way we know where he is and we make sure he's home when he's supposed to be."

He knew Kurt was waiting for an answer, probably trying to figure out his reaction but the idea sounded promising. Even so, they were running out of options and they had to do something. "It would embarrass him in front of his friends, and I know it's tough love" Kurt defended, "but his reputation is all he really cares about."

For the first time in weeks, Blaine felt hope. "You know, I think that could work" he laughed, hysterically or out of relief he wasn't sure. "If his reputation is really all he cares about, it make sense to threaten that somehow" he thought aloud as he stepped out of the car.

"It's definitely worth giving it a shot" Kurt shrugged, "but if that doesn't work." Kurt stopped and Blaine understood why, if that didn't work, what then?

Blaine refused to dwell on it, shaking his head he decided to change the conversation. "Enough about Matthew, how's your day been? How's the girls? All four of them I mean" he laughed as walked through the schools main entrance.

Kurt laughed and the sound made him smile, "it's been great and I have some amazing news to tell you later" Kurt said, a smile in his voice.

"What kind of news? And why can't you tell me now" he half whined, intrigued and thankful Kurt had managed to distract him, even if it was for 5 minutes.

Kurt laughed, probably imagining pouting. "Because if I tell you now and the meeting doesn't go well, I won't have anything to cheer you up with afterwards" Kurt smiled and Blaine didn't know what to say.

He had been so fortunate to meet Kurt when he did, that man had changed everything in the best possible way. "I love you, you know that" he chuckled standing outside reception.

"And I love you" Kurt replied, "now go speak to Mrs Graves. I'll be home by the time you guys get back, alright?" Blaine nodded, his smile faltering as he saw Matthew kicking his feet against the chair as he waited outside Mrs Graves office looking bored.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine prepared himself for this mentally and psychically. "I'll see you in a bit Sweetheart" he said looking to the floor. "I'll text you as soon as I'm out. Love you." After Kurt told him he loved him one more time, he hung up and shoved it in his pocket.

He looked to his son through the glass once more, before taking another deep breath and forcing himself to walk through that door. Regardless of what happened in that office, today, things were going to change.

* * *

"Noah, can you please bring Henley in with you" Kurt called from the kitchen, Noah and Henley were sat in the front room having a tea party while Matthew had been sent to his bedroom until dinner.

Blaine was talking to Nick and Jeff on Skype in their study, it had been planned for ages and it had taken a lot of convincing for him not to cancel. Once the salad was all prepped he stirred the spaghetti, before knocking on the study door once.

Staring at the stairs, Kurt really wasn't in the mood to deal with Matthew if he was being honest. Once Blaine and Matthew had come home, Matthew was sent upstairs and Noah took Henley outside to give them a moment and Blaine just broke down. He'd had enough of Matthew's attitude.

Taking a deep breath, he climbed the stairs and knocked once on Matthew's door, already knowing he wouldn't be able to hear him over his music. After 10 seconds he walked in, "Matthew, dinners ready." Matthew was lying on his bed, staring at his phone and not responding. "Matthew, did you hear me" he asked after turning off his music, irritated that he'd had to repeat himself. "Dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry" Matthew grumbled, not looking away from his phone. Kurt shook his head, he hated that their boys had mobile phones, but they'd been given them as soon as they started going to school on their own. That and he felt better being able to contact them at any given time.

Making a bold move, he sat on the edge of Matthew's bed. "Sweetie, you need to eat. You didn't eat your lunch" he said concerned. His concern soon turning into irritation when Matthew continued to ignore him.

So Kurt did what he had to do, not what he wanted too. He took Matthew's phone right out of his hands and turned it off. "What the hell are you doing Kurt!?" Matthew exploded, and Kurt had to admit hearing Matthew call him 'Kurt,' it broke his heart. Matthew hadn't called him that since the day he and Blaine got engaged.

He knew 'Daddy' sounded childish, but the kids had always called him that, what were they going to change it too? He wasn't having 'Father' or 'Papa' and that was all the options they really had. "Give it back! Thats mine" Matthew shouted, sitting up but making no attempt to get his phone back.

Crossing his arms, Kurt stood his ground, even if all he wanted to do was cry. "You can have this back once you've had dinner" and with that he turned and left, closing the door behind him. If Matthew didn't want to eat, then he clearly didn't want his phone. It was that simple.

He took a minute, leaning against the wall and tried to compose himself before heading downstairs. When Matthew had called him Kurt, it was like someone had slapped him across the face. Taking a deep breath, he shook it off, Blaine couldn't know about this, it would only make things worse.

When he walked into the dining room, Blaine was already covering a 5th plate with foil and putting it back in the oven. "Blaine" he smiled, putting Matthew's phone in his back pocket, "I told you I'd set the table" he smiled.

"I know" Blaine said kissing him briefly before setting the plate of bread in the centre of the table, "but I decided to do it." They smiled at each other as they took their usual seats. The two sat next to each other, Henley was in her special chair next to him and Noah sat next her.

"Thank you for getting Henley sorted for dinner Noah" he smiled, gesturing to the dinner shirt she was wearing. "There's just a lot going on with your brother" he sighed, "but I'm sure it'll all work out eventually." Noah nodded, but he could tell he didn't really agree with him and that only made everything worse.

Regardless Noah shrugged it off, "I don't mind" he smiled, honestly. "I'm happy to help out whenever I can. I know Matthew's being a bit of a pain so, don't worry about it."

Once again Kurt felt tears in his eyes, but this time it was because he was so grateful to have Noah in his life. "Thanks little man. Your Dad and I really appreciate the help. It means a lot" he said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Noah shrugged, "it's okay Daddy. I really don't mind" he grinned, reaching for a piece of bread to dip into his bolognese.

Nodding, he and Blaine shared a look before they decided to let Noah enjoy the rest of his meal. The two of them also digging into the portion on their plate. They maybe having problems with Matthew, but everyday Noah was like a breath of fresh air, he always managed to brighten even the darkest of days.

"This is so good Daddy" Henley smiled, sauce all over face and down her top. "Really really good. Can I have some bread now please" she asked, putting her dirty hands on her face and leaving bolognese hand prints that made him laugh.

Blaine passed him the plate, he too laughing at their mess of a 4 year old."You can only have 1 piece though okay" he told her, subtly directing her towards the smallest piece. "You won't have any room for dessert otherwise." Henley mumbled a thanks before proceeding to drop spaghetti all down her top.

Once the plates were empty and the usual dinner table chit chat about school, Glee and Logan had slowed, Kurt decided to take this opportunity to share Rachel's good news. Henley was sat on Blaine's lap as Blaine wiped off her hands and face, laughing as they did so.

He watched the two for a moment before shifting in his seat, he was already getting excited about their reactions. "So! Ive got some exciting news to tell you guys" he smiled, reaching for his glass of water and purposely taking a long sip.

"Finally" Blaine chuckled, wrapping one of Henley's curls around his finger as she played with one of his braces. "Is this the news you've been so nastily keeping from me since earlier" Blaine teased, blowing him a kiss.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him, "not nastily" he smiled. "I was just waiting for the perfect time and place and now seems as good as any" he grinned. "But if you don't want to know, that's cool" he shrugged, trying to hide his smile.

He was sure Blaine was about to say something but Noah beat him to it. "You say good news Daddy, but what kind of good news" he asked sipping his lemonade. "Is it the 'my brand new shoe designs turned up today' or the 'we're going to Disneyland' kind of news?"

Blaine shook his head laughing, "Noah! They are both the best kinds of news" he agreed, not missing the way Blaine winked at Noah, causing him to laugh. "But will you stop bringing up Disneyland? We've promised you we will go and we will, okay?"

Noah took a deep, dramatic sigh before resting his head in his hands. "So what is this good news then" Noah asked, smiling.

"Well" Kurt started, ready to drag this out for as long as he possibly could.

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance. "Daddy" Henley said, tapping him on the arm. "Is this the good news that Auntie Rachel is preg-e-nant? Or are we actually going to Disneyland" she asked seriously. "I think I'd prefer Disneyland" she continued while both Blaine and Noah stared at him with open mouths.

Kurt looked to Blaine who looked confused and excited, "Rachel's pregnant? As in, expecting another mini human being" he asked, looking as excited as he would if the child was there own. Kurt could relate.

At that remark, Kurt turned Blaine and shook his head. "Are you being serious Dad" Noah asked, staring at his Dad dumbfounded. "What other kind of pregnant is there?"

Blaine shook his head, ignoring them. "I'm sorry but this is just so exciting! Rachel's pregnant! I didn't even know they wanted another one" he said, putting the plates on top of each other.

"Me either" he shrugged taking Henley from Blaine when he offered her. "She's due in February and they couldn't be more ecstatic" he smiled, kissing Henley on her forehead. "Auntie Rachel was happy wasn't she Sweetie?"

Henley nodded, "she was so happy she was crying!" Blaine put a hand to his chest, smiling.

"Dad's" Henley asked from Kurt's arms as he watched Blaine and Noah dancing as they cleaned the kitchen. They both stopped mid routine. "Can you guys get pregnant" she asked and Blaine had to nudge Noah in the shoulder to get him to stop laughing.

Kurt laughed a little, it was funny, but he didn't want Henley to feel bad for asking the question in the first place. "It doesn't quite work that way Princess" Blaine said, leaning against the side, his face red as he tried to contain his own laugher. Noah had resorted to turning around, his whole body was shaking and all Kurt could do was shake his head. "Why do you ask?"

Henley shrugged as she played with his tie. "I want another baby brother or sister too that's all. Just wondered how you got one."

Blaine looked as surprised as he felt. His cheeks were a vibrant shade of red and his hand had fallen slack at his side. Noah turned around, just as gobsmacked as they were. "Can you put me down now so I can go play" Henley asked, completely oblivious. "I'll bring my crayons in here so you can still see me!"

Kurt nodded and he put her down, she ran and got her crayons and perched herself on the floor out of the way and started singing quietly to herself. Kurt ran his hand through his hair, looking at Blaine who looked as if he had no idea what he should be feeling right now.

Noah looked like he was about to say something but he held up his hand, there was no doubt Henley was listening to everything they were saying. "We will talk about this later" he said, his voice breaking and Noah laughed, but nodded. Blaine looked at him as if the conversation couldn't wait, "we can't do this now" he whispered, gesturing to Henley who quickly looked back down to her crayons.

Blaine nodded reluctantly and Noah sat at the table, getting out his homework as the two of them finished putting the dishes away. "What you working on" Blaine asked Noah, ruffling his hair once they were done.

"Just algebra" he shrugged, "nothing exciting."

"You know your Daddy and I are always here if you need a hand" he said, leaning into have a look at what exactly he was working on. "Or maybe not" he laughed. "How the hell does a plus b equals d" he said picking up one of Noah's books. "I think you're gonna have to speak to Uncle Carson instead. Kurt do you get this" Blaine asked, passing him the book.

Kurt looked at the book and laughed, "I couldn't understand this stuff in High School and I still can't figure it out now" he chuckled, passing Noah back the book so he could continue with his homework.

Making him and Blaine a fresh cup of coffee, he jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "I can't believe Rachel's pregnant" Blaine breathed against his neck.

"It kind of gets you thinking doesn't it" he replied as he stirred their coffee's. He felt Blaine stiffen around him and he instantly regretted bringing it up. They had 3 kids, they didn't really need another one.

Blaine turned him around so they were facing each other, "Kurt are you being serious" he whispered stepping closer to him so the kids couldn't overhear. Kurt couldn't really tell if Blaine was scared or excited.

Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "it was just an idea. I mean we could" he smiled playing with a lose curl of Blaine's, "but then again we don't have too."

"Do you really want to do it all again" Blaine asked, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. "The sleepless nights, the worry, the fame? I mean, thats another 17 years?" There was an edge to Blaine's tone and it made him excited and nervous.

"It would be worth it" Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine before handing him his coffee as if they hadn't just discussed having another child. "Just something to think about" he smiled before heading towards the front room.

Blaine continued to stand there, clearly caught off guard but Kurt wasn't concerned. If they decided to have a child together, great. If not, they already had Henley and he was more than happy with that. Like he'd said, it was just an idea.

Sitting on the sofa, Blaine joined him and Henley was quick to move all of her things into the living room. Once Noah had finished his homework they sat down to watch a movie. Eventually they could hear movement in Matthew's room, but he still never came downstairs. Kurt knew he'd come down the moment they'd all gone to bed.

Resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt sighed. Things weren't perfect right now, but perfect didn't exist.

* * *

_\- Saturday 21st September 2027 -_

"Dad, please can I go to Rachel's party tonight? Please" Matthew pleaded as he followed Blaine around the kitchen. "Dad, come on!"

Blaine shook his head, he and Kurt had discussed this. As much as they hated keeping Matthew from something he really wanted, he needed to learn. "Matthew, I'm sorry, but the answer's no."

"Dad!" Matthew yelled dropping his head into his hands. "Look, you've already been my personal car service by taking me too and from school every day! You've made me look like a child in front of all of my friends, isn't that punishment enough!?"

Blaine smiled a little to himself as he shut the fridge, at least their plan was working. "Look Matthew, I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself. If you hadn't ignored us when we grounded you, you'd be going to Rachel's party tonight" he said, starting on the pancakes.

Matthew followed him around before sitting and watched him, hoping he would change his mind no doubt. "What" Matthew asked, his expression one of confusion. "I was grounded, that meant I wasn't going anywhere until Monday" he said, his tone a little shaky as realisation seemed to dawn on him.

"We were never going to stop you going to Rachel's party" he explained, hating seeing his son so sad. "As long as you did what we asked, stuck to our rules and thought you couldn't go, that was punishment enough in our eyes" he explained.

He could hear Kurt shouting to Rachel from the door, something about bye and looking after his Princess. Henley was spending the day with Carson and Rachel today, they were taking Mckenzie to the zoo and thought it would like a trail run for when the baby gets here.

"You mean, if I'd come home straight after school all week, I'd be going to Rachel's tonight" Matthew asked, his hands gripping his hair tightly. He nodded, trying not to smirk as he stared at the mixture. At least something was working. "Are you kidding me" he grumbled, burying his head in his hands.

Blaine hated doing this to him, but after his stunt at school, he needed to learn. "I'm sorry Matthew, but you've no one to blame for having to miss Rachel's party but yourself. You know how much your Dad and I hate doing this to you" he sighed.

Kurt walked back in then, "I always hate saying goodbye to her" he smiled a little sadly. "You two okay" he asked after fetching his coffee from the table and leaning against the side next to the stove.

Blaine gestured to Matthew, knowing Kurt would understand exactly what they were talking about. "Daddy, please" Matthew said putting a hand on Kurt's arm. Blaine noticed a weird look in his husbands eyes when Matthew said the word 'Daddy.' He made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Please let me go to Rachel's party tonight" he asked again, looking like he was just about to beg. "Come on! She'll kill me if I don't go" he tried to reason, and Blaine had to stifle a laugh.

He loved Kurt, of course he did, with everything he had. But if Matthew was hoping for one of them to change their mind, he was definitely barking up the wrong tree. He would happily admit he is a huge softy and a massive pushover when it comes to their kids, and that always annoyed Kurt.

If Matthew wasn't getting anywhere with him, which he wasn't and it actually hurt Blaine to be so harsh to his son, then he wasn't going to get anywhere with Kurt. Kurt had always been stronger when it came to disciplining their kids.

Kurt swallowed before putting his hand over Matthew's, "look Sweetie. We're sorry, but the final answer is no. We gave you the option to behave and you ended up getting sent home from school for throwing a rubber at a teacher" Matthew winced, thats something. "And after missing curfew" Kurt explained carefully.

Matthew sunk his head into his hand, Kurt still holding the other one. At least he wasn't fighting them about this. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to explain to her why you can't go" Kurt said rubbing the back of Matthew's hand.

"Look Matthew, you know we wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary" he explained, "but as your parents we can only take so much bad behaviour until we need to step in" he said softly, watching his son who's eyes were now closed.

He looked to Kurt helplessly, he felt so guilty, but they had to do this. "Matthew, Sweetie. Your Dad and I should've stepped in a long time ago, but we love you too much to punish you" Kurt explained in a voice that was soothing. "Maybe we should've done it earlier, but the point is you need to learn and this, you've forced us into a corner and this is the last straw."

"I've learnt my lesson though" Matthew exploded, jumping out of his seat and knocking it over, making him jump out of his skin. Was he ever going to get over being scared of anything sudden or loud? "I have!"

"Matthew, will you calm down" Kurt said sternly, reaching for Blaine's arm. He hated it so much when Matthew acted like this, it always took him back to the days of his abusive childhood. He didn't want Matthew to turn out like his Father, he hadn't raised him that way.

Matthew was breathing heavy, his palm's resting on top of the table. "Look, you embarrased me in front of my friends this week, I never want that to happen again" he shouted, "so lesson learnt!"

Blaine shook his head at Matthew's angry and pleading gaze, "I'm sorry Matthew but-"

"I hate you! I hate you both" Matthew shouted as loud as he could before running upstairs, slamming his bedroom door and making the whole house vibrate.

Blaine dropped his head into his hands, "I hate this" he mumbled into his palms.

Kurt wrapped his arm around him and pulled him against his side, "I know baby, me too" he mumbled, kissing the top of his head. "He needs to learn" he said into his hair, and Blaine knew he was right.

No matter how much they hated this, no matter how much Matthew hated them right now, they were doing the right thing. They were.

* * *

Noah was just about to leave his room when he heard Matthew telling his Dad's how much he hated. He heard the slam of a bedroom door and then not much else. His Dad's had taken it away as a lesson.

He sighed, wondering if he should try and talk to Matthew again. It didn't turn out all that well last time what with him being pushed out of his room, but it couldn't hurt.

Matthew had been acting like such an asshole and it had been upsetting their Dad's for months now and they didn't deserve that. Blaine always took it so personally and he hated watching his Dad blame himself. Every time Matthew hit something or got aggressive, Blaine was right that back in his abusive childhood and that wasn't fair.

His Daddy could handle it much better. Well, it wasn't that he could handle it better, he was just better at hiding just how much it did all upset him. He really hoped Matthew would get over this soon, but what if he didn't? What would happen to them al then?

Checking he had everything he'd need when he left, he shut his bedroom door behind him and slowly made his way to Matthew's door. He was afraid to knock, Matthew had dismissed him so easily last time and it had stung. They used to be inseparable, but that didn't seem to matter to Matthew anymore.

He would never give up on his brother, he would always keep trying. But there was only so much he could do, if Matthew wasn't willing to make any effort, then was there really any point. Regardless, he took a deep breath and forced himself to knock, today he was trying.

After the third knock, Matthew still hadn't responded. The music wasn't an excuse this time, so Matthew was just ignoring him. Fantastic. "Matthew, it's me. Are you okay" he asked, pushing the door too and stepping just inside, but no further. Matthew was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Matthew wasn't replying, but he wasn't yelling either so he took that as a good sign to continue. "Matthew, what's wrong with you" he asked nervously. "Something is clearly wrong, you're hurting everyone who loves you and you don't even seem to care."

Noah watched as Matthew rolled on his side, facing away from him. "Matthew, our Dad's have done absolutely everything humanly possible for us and you're paying them back by hurting them" he asked sadly. "They don't deserve it" he explained though he was sure it wouldn't make a difference.

He could see Matthew was shaking his head but he was still choosing not to reply. "Matthew, you need to talk to someone. I know you don't talk to me anymore, but you need to talk to someone" he said, clutching at his bag. "Because if you don't, I'm afraid you're going to tear this family apart.

Noah didn't believe that at all, he knew his Dad's could get through anything, but maybe Matthew didn't. "You know every time you hit something unexpectedly it brings up those memories for Dad" he said, grasping at straws. Trying to say something, anything to get Matthew to understand the damage he was doing.

"He told us what it was like for him Matthew. How can you do things like that now when you know exactly how it makes him feel" he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Even thinking about what Blaine had to go through when he was a kid, it broke his heart. "After everything he's done for you. How can you keep doing that to him" he asked, genuinely curious.

Matthew knew exactly what it did to Blaine. He knew every detail as to why Blaine would react that way to sudden noises, but he didn't seem to care. He kept doing it. "They're right in stopping you from going to Rachel's party" he said, trying something different. It didn't work either.

Noah sighed, shaking his head. "You need to learn Matthew. And if you've pushed our Dad's to do this, then I'd try and get your act together. I don't know about you, but I don't want to know what they'd do next and it's not even happening to me" he said honestly. He didn't know his parent's could do discipline like this.

Matthew continued to lie there, ignoring everything he'd said. He had one more idea, he hated doing it, but maybe it would be the only thing that would get a reaction. "I'll tell Rachel why you can't be there" he said cooly, and it worked. Matthew was sat up and glaring at him, the words 'if looks could kill' coming to mind.

At least Matthew was alive he thought sighing deeply. "Look Matthew, I need to go but can you at least try and treat our Dad's with respect. They deserve it." Matthew just rolled his eyes before flopping down on his bed and turning away from him.

He couldn't understand why Matthew was being such a dick. He was trying to help but Matthew really couldn't care less. He knew the words wouldn't help, but his brother needed to hear them. "We are so very lucky to have parents like ours and you should try and realise that before it's too late."

With that, he shut the door and left Matthew to sulk in his room. He was sure Blaine was downstairs and could do with a hug from a son that acted like he cared. Matthew was an idiot and their Dad's didn't deserve to suffer because of him.

Walking downstairs, Noah could hear the faint murmur of conversation but couldn't hear it enough to make out individual words so he gave up on ease dropping quite quickly. Walking into the kitchen he saw his Dad's stood in a tight embrace and he just knew Blaine had been crying.

He hated seeing his Dad's so upset when there was nothing he could do about it. He meant every word he'd said to Matthew, they were probably some of the luckiest kids in the world. Their Dad's were always there for them no matter what it cost them. They never wanted for anything, they weren't spoiled like most kids thought they were, they were just brought up right.

Their Dad's always put the 3 of them before everything, their jobs, their social life, everything. Not a lot of parent's did that. Smiling sadly, he walked over and wrapped his arms around both of his Dad's. "I love you both so much" he smiled, squeezing his Dad's tight.

"Oh hey Noah" Blaine said, laughing a little as he tried to quickly wipe away his tears before he could see. Blaine wrapped an arm around him, "you okay Kiddo?"

Noah smiled at him, "I think correct question is are you okay Dad?"

Blaine laughed and he was glad to see that it was genuine, even if his eyes did still look a little sad. "I'm much better now Noah, thank you for asking" he smiled, pulling him in for a hug once Kurt had moved to the kettle. Noah hugged back as tight as he could, being there for his Dad the only way he knew he'd let him.

"You're out today aren't you" his Daddy asked, leaning against the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil.

Turning his head in Blaine's embrace he nodded. "Logan's outside, we're going to meet the rest of the Glee kids at the park so we can practice our number" he smiled, still holding onto Blaine.

His Daddy nodded, smiling at them. "Do you know what time you'll be home" Blaine asked, squeezing his shoulder before taking the coffee offered to him.

Noah shook his head, "I was going to ask you. Did you want me home for dinner" he asked, looking at his Dad's and ignoring the vibrating in his pocket. Logan could wait a few minutes, his parent's had always taught him the importance of family.

His Dad's shared a smile and he was glad that Blaine didn't look like he was about to cry anymore. "We're doing dinner for 5, but you don't have to eat with us if you don't want to. Just let us know and we can plate you some up" his Daddy smile, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"I'll be home by 4:30" he smiled, quickly kissing both Dad's on the cheek before heading towards the door. "I've got to go, but I'll see you guys later" he waved, slowly backing towards the door. He heard his Dad's shout 'goodbye' and 'love you' before the door shut behind him.

Once in the car, Logan pulled off of their drive and Noah whipped out his phone. Sending his Dad's a quick message telling them how much he loved them too. "I'm gonna have to take rain check on dinner tonight" he said, typing out his message.

"What? Why" Logan asked, seeming a bit annoyed and Noah would be lying if that didn't make him smile a little bit.

Logan was pouting and he just laughed. "Look, you know you mean a lot to me, but my family does too and tonight I need to be at home" he shrugged, knowing no more explanation was needed.

Logan grumbled his annoyance but seemed to understand. "Matthew again" he asked, focusing on the road.

Noah nodded as his parents text him back telling him not to worry about them and to enjoy the rest of his day. "Matthew again" he agreed, sending his parents one more text before putting his phone away. Things may be tough right now, but he honestly believed it would all work out eventually.

* * *

**JCMO**


	3. Moving On

_So, here is Chapter 3!_

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and think I'm doing the characters and the story justice!_

_I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me through everything, I love you all and I wish I could hug everyone of you. Thank you. (Less Than Three)_

_-/-_

_I just want to apologise to all of you for such a delay. I went to New York for a week and met Darren Criss twice and saw him in Hedwig twice. It was one hell of a trip and I've only just started recovering from it. _

_I just want to say that Darren Criss is literally the nicest guy I have ever met and he remembered me when I met him for the second time. He is such a cutie, he treats you like your his best friend. Such a nice guy, and if you're in New York, I'd really recommended you go and see his show before his last show. _

_What a week._

_-/-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee._

* * *

**Daddy-Dating 2: The Teenage Years:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moving On.**

* * *

_\- Monday 23rd September 2027 -_

"Hey Adam, how did the recording go with Sophie over the weekend" Blaine asked cheerily as Adam walked into his office. His desk was currently covered in paper work he needed to complete but he looked up briefly to greet his friend.

Adam nodded as he took the seat on the other side of his desk, "yeah it went alright I suppose" he said unconvincingly. He gave him a look that said 'out with it' and Adam sighed. "I don't think she's ready. We've recorded one song in 3 weeks. I just don't think she's going to make it" he admitted sadly.

Blaine hadn't heard Sophie sing since he'd listened to the CD her Agent had sent him. Usually he listens to them first hand, but with Sophie there had been complications. "Well, what does her Agent think" he asked, Adam always did get too involved with some clients.

"He thinks that given a few weeks she'll be ready" he grumbled, "I just don't think he's right. She's going to need a lot more than 3 weeks to complete her album, more like a year. Hell, 2" he sighed, exasperated.

Reading the line he'd just wrote Blaine laughed before signing the letter off. "Adam, what's your job" he asked, crossing his arms and facing one of his closest friends. Adam started to protest so he asked him again, "Adam. What are you paid to do?"

Adam sighed in annoyance, they went through this a lot. "I am paid to record clients songs and make sure they sound amazing and ready for release on time" he grumbled.

Blaine nodded, "okay and what is the client's Agent paid to do" he asked knowing how much Adam hated the way the system worked.

"The client's Agent is paid to arrange the artists schedule including booking recording sessions. Telling them when they're good enough and when they're not" he sighed, saying the words he'd said several times before.

"Exactly" Blaine smiled, "I know you hate it but we're just paid to record and make them sound great. It's the Agents job to tell them when to stop, and we're bound by contract not to get involved" he sighed, the system did suck.

"It sucks, I know it does Adam, but just try and be patient with her and make her sound great. As for me, I'll ask her Agent to come in for a chat, okay?" He offered, there wasn't really much else he could do to help.

He hated having singers in here who couldn't sing because they were being led to believe they could by money-grabbing Agents. There wasn't much he could do to get involved, but he could talk to the Agent and if that didn't work, he'd be forced to drop them from his label. He always hated those meetings.

Dragging his hand down his face Adam sighed, "you're right Mr B. You always are, okay fine. I best go and prepare myself, she'll be here for another session soon" he grumbled followed by a gargled scream.

Blaine laughed at his friend, shaking his head as he turned back to his paper work. "Behave Adam" he chuckled.

Adam stuck out his tongue before heading towards the door, he'd just about shut it when he popped his head back around, "oh Mr B?"

With a small sigh, Blaine looked up from his paper work and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Yes Adam?" he smiled, all while wishing Adam would leave him to it, he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on.

Adam deliberated for a moment before smirking at him, "Denice is here."

At the name his blood ran cold, "what" he snapped, standing up. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking" he pleaded though he knew Adam would never joke about something so serious.

"Sorry boss, I saw her at the desk when I popped down earlier. She's here and she's not looking too pleased" he grimaced. "But as a bonus I guess you won't have to ring Sophie's Agent now" he chuckled, winking at him before closing the door behind him.

Blaine fell back in his chair with a heavy sigh, Denice wasn't supposed to be coming until next week. He hadn't had time to prepare himself for the argument over another of her clients who couldn't sing. Denice was an agent, a very untalented agent who's protégée's were, to put it nicely, untalented.

The last 3 of her client's, not including Sophie, couldn't sing with or without the magical power of auto tune. After many stressful conversations at home Kurt, had suggested he inform her she isn't welcome at his studio anymore. So he'd made the phone call and asked her to come in next week.

Clearly she was a week early. Running his hand through his hair, he wondered if there was still time to disappear, but then his work phone rang. He picked it up hesitantly, "hey Charlie" he greeted with false cheer, already knowing what it would be about.

"Hey Mr B" she replied, her tone genuinely cheery. She made a much better secretary then he ever could. "I have Denice down here, she says she needs to see you."

Looking to the ceiling, he deliberated for a moment before deciding he wasn't going to deal with this today. "Our meeting's not until next week" he said, a little irritated.

He knew Charlotte was nodding, "I know. She say's it's urgent and asked if you had an opening in your schedule today. She said she's willing to wait" Charlotte offered, her tone slowly becoming agitated and he knew it was because of Denice, he could hear her chattering away in the background.

Blaine took a deep breath, "can't you tell her that I don't have any available appointments this week?" He was sure Charlotte had already tried this, she was a good secretary, but it didn't hurt to ask. "That we'll have to stick to our original plan of next Monday at 1:30?"

"I've already told her that Mr B but she's persistent. She say's that it's of the upmost importance and she must see you today" Charlotte said, the slightest hint of annoyance in her tone. "What shall I tell her?"

He'd been just about to give in when his mobile started vibrating, the picture showing it was Kurt. "I'm sorry about the grief she's going to give you Charlie, but can you tell her that I'm tied up in meeting's all day and the next available appointment I have is next week. Is that okay?"

Charlie laughed, "of course that's okay!" He could hear her turning around and her voice became muffled, "don't apologise I can't wait to see the look on the bitch's face when she doesn't get her way."

Blaine laughed, his finger hovering over the accept button of Kurt's call. "Well, let me know how it goes and if you don't mind I need to go. Kurt's ringing me on the other line" he smiled, the picture of his husband's face on his phone making him feel much better.

"Okay Mr B" she exclaimed happily. "Tell Mr K I say Hi and I'll ring you back in 20."

Before the line had even gone dead he had his mobile at his ear. "Hey you" he smiled sitting back in his chair and putting his feet on his desk. He knew he had lots of paper work, but he'd always make time for Kurt.

"Hey, how's my favourite Record Label producer and world known pop star doing" Kurt teased. The echo and unsteady sound made it clear he was in the car.

Blaine laughed, "can't really complain. Although Mrs Mega Bitch is downstairs demanding an 'urgently important meeting" he said rolling his eyes before spinning himself on his chair. "Oh and Charlotte say's hi!"

Kurt made a sound of disgust, "tell her to go away and read up on the definition of 'appointment" he grumbled, distracted as he paid attention to the road. "Mega Bitch, not Charlotte" he added with a laugh, "tell Charlotte I said hi too."

"Why are you ringing me from the road" he asked, not that he didn't want Kurt to ring him, he'd just prefer him to focus on the road. "Not that I'm not glad you're ringing" he hurried to say after Kurt's noise of protest.

Kurt laughed and it always made him smile. "I'm ringing you to tell you that if you want me within the next few hours, I won't be about" he sighed heavily. "My Agent is also being a bitch and it's about time I sort her out, so I'm off to her downtown office" he said, clearly angry.

Blaine grimaced, he hated it when Kurt was angry. "What's she done now" he asked with his own sigh, he was really starting to hate that woman. Even after 15 years, she still hated that Kurt had chosen family over business. For the 100th time he wondered why Kurt didn't get another agent.

"What hasn't she done would be an easier question to answer" he muttered. "But I thought I'd let you know so if you don't hear from me within the next 4 hours, report me missing to the police" he joked.

Blaine laughed, but only slightly. He knew Kurt always joked like that but, he hated it. Life was short and unpredictable, anything could happen. "I know you hate that, sorry" Kurt laughed, "but I'm going to be unreachable for the next few hours."

"Henley went off to play school without a problem, our baby girl didn't even cry" Kurt said, sounding that of a proud Dad. "Noah said he'll be home for tea and considering we're still picking Matthew up, I'm assuming he'll be home too."

The thought of picking his son up both upset and infuriated him. He hated that they were treating him this way and angry that Matthew had forced them into a corner. "Anyway" Kurt said cheerly, breaking through his thoughts, "I hate driving and talking on the phone, so I'll ring you once I'm out. Love you."

Blaine laughed, toying with a pen on his desk, "okay. Good luck with Carole and ring me after. Drive safe Handsome and I love you too." Kurt laughed before hanging up with 'love you more.'

Falling back in his chair, Blaine allowed himself a moment of silence before diving back into the pile of paperwork on his desk. However, running a record label rarely meant silence, his work phone started ringing as a new message came through on his laptop.

Dragging his hand down his face he reached for his phone with a sigh, it was either going to be Charlotte or a client, no one else had this number but either way, he wasn't really in the mood.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson of BlackBird Recording Label. What can I do for you?"

* * *

"Hello Kurt" Carole greeted him with a cheery, too-forced smile as he walked through her door just after lunch. "I didn't expect to see you today. Please, take a seat" she said, standing and gesturing for him to sit.

Carole was watching him carefully, almost as if she knew what had brought him here. "Thanks Carole, but I don't plan on staying long" he said with a smile that was also forced, but much more realistic than hers.

Carole nodded and took her seat, "okay. What can I do for you" she asked, watching him carefully as he walked towards her desk.

Smiling, Kurt looked around her office as if it's contents were interesting. However it was the barest office he'd ever been in. There were no photo's, no awards. No resemblance of a life outside of this office. The silence lingered between them and he figured it had gone on long enough.

"I received a phone call this morning" he said looking at one of the ugly portraits on her wall. "A rather interesting phone call," he dragged out the words observing her reaction, it didn't disappoint.

Carole was a lot of things, but actress wasn't one of them. She dropped her gaze to the desk and linked her hands together, her thumbs rubbing against her skin nervously as she pretended she had no idea, "oh really?"

Kurt scoffed, "are you really going to play dumb Carole" he asked a little disappointed, he'd expected more from her than that.

Carole turned to him looking offended and that only infuriated him more, "what do you mean? I'm not playing dumb! I have no idea what phone call you're on about."

Sighing, Kurt dropped his head into his hands, thinking back to Blaine's words last week. 'Why don't you fire her, Kurt. You're capable of doing everything she does yourself. She's not worth the stress baby' he'd said to him in the bath. He'd tried to tell him he was wrong, but Blaine wasn't wrong. He couldn't be more right. "Carole, I know you told 'Good Morning America' I'd go and do an interview about my family" he stated so there could be no more miscommunications.

Carole dropped her confused gaze, avoiding his eyes, "oh."

Kurt nodded, "yes, oh. What the hell were you thinking Carole" he asked loudly, he wouldn't exactly call it yelling. "Doing interviews is fine but I refuse to talk about my family on air, that's my private life, not a selling point!"

"Kurt, I don't understand why you're getting so stressed" she said, tidying some paperwork on her desk. "You haven't had an interview in weeks, I think revealing a little bit of your personal life will do you some good" she said honestly.

Kurt stared at her at a loss for words. "Kurt what's wrong with telling a few stories about your kids? It's not going to hurt," she shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. She didn't understand how talking about his family on air could affect his family.

They were already having problems with Matthew, throw fame into the mix and you're just fuelling the fire for an already confused teenager. His kids hadn't been photographed at shows since they were 7 years old. That was almost 10 years ago! They lived a fairly private life here, he was often in magazines, Blaine too but they left their kids alone.

If he was to talk about them in front of everyone, he was sure that would all change. Talking about his children on air would be like giving the go-ahead for paparazzi's to stalk and follow his kids around. "If I was to talk about my kids on air, it would be like telling everyone that it's okay for them to know everything about them" he shouted. "And that's not okay, my kids deserve to have a normal life."

Carole scoffed, "don't be ridiculous Kurt."

"Don't be ridiculous" he repeated, staring at this heartless woman. "Carole, what is your problem!?"

"My problem" she said angrily standing to face him, "is that you barely do an interview a year! Nobody knows a damn thing about you and that makes it hard for people to actually give a shit" she said, sounding a lot more composed than she looked.

For a moment Kurt was confused, "why does it matter how many interviews I do" he asked. "Blackbird Beauty is doing great, my sales have never been better" he tried to reason but Carole wasn't interested.

"Your sales are doing great" she said, running her hands through her hair as if she was trying to explain something so simple. "It's your job to get good sales, it's my job to sell you" she sighed, exasperated.

"Sell me" he repeated, "no one needs to sell me! That's not why I hired you Carole, you were hired as my Manager! You were the one who changed your status to 'Agent.'" he said gripping hold of the seat opposite Carole.

Carole shook her head as if he was missing the point, "Kurt. These days it's not about your product, it's about your fan base."

"Fan base? I'm a designer Carole, not a singer or an actor. Blaine has a fan base, I don't!" Though he'd never really thought about it like that until right now, she was right, wasn't she? He had a fan base. Hell, Blaine had been his fan before they'd met, he owned every single scarf and bow tie, even to this day they were in boxes in the back of their wardrobe.

Of course he had a fan base. "Of course you have a fan base you idiot! Even you and Blaine as a couple have a damn fan base" Carole grumbled. The thought peaked his interest but he was still trying to get past being insulted by someone he trusted and employed.

"It's all about your fan base and your following, but you don't give your fans anything" she yelled. "No interviews, no meet and greets. No store opening's or photo's! How are they supposed to stay interested when you never give them anything" she asked, looking at him like he was some dumb kid.

Staring at the woman he once considered a friend, he couldn't understand how he'd been so wrong. "Even Blaine's fans get more than your's do" she muttered. He hated it, of course she was right but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

Instead of getting angry and yelling at her like he wanted too, he tried a different approach. "Carole, I've never done that many interviews. I've hardly ever been photographed and I've never done store openings or meet and greets. So I don't understand where all of this is coming from?"

Carole dropped her head into her hands and seemed to growl or scream or something. "Kurt" she said harshly, looking up from her hands with evil eyes, "you're letting your family ruin your potential!"

So this is what it was all about. He and Carole used to get on just fine, but then he had Noah and he refused to do interviews. Then, just as he started to get back out there, he stopped to work on his relationship with Blaine as they all adjusted to a new life.

Then, after he'd done a few more interviews and public appearances, they decided to have Henley. So ensued more years where he'd stayed out of the public eye for the sake of his family and he had yet to get back out there.

It wasn't the lack of appearances that were bothering her, she was used to that. It was his reasons. "I'm letting my family ruin my potential" he repeated, monotone. Still trying to come to terms with the fact the woman he'd let take care of his career, for over a decade, was a heartless bitch.

"Kurt, can't you see that they're holding you back" she tried to explain stepping around the desk, almost taller than him in her 5" heels. "Can't you see you could be doing so much more if you weren't worrying about them all the time?"

"Carole, they're my family" he glared at her. He was sure if looks really could kill, she'd be 10 feet under. "They're never holding me back, if anything they're the force driving me forward."

Carole shook her head, "take a break. Give me 2 months, come to Milan with me next month" she offered. "Don't talk about your family, just be you. You can do interviews. Openings, all without worrying about them finding your family because they won't be with you" she said excitedly, already planning it in her head.

Kurt stared, speechless, unable to believe she was proposing he leave his family, his life behind for 2 whole months. "I know it seems like a long time Kurt, but what's 2 months" she shrugged, smiling as if she thought his silence was a good thing. "You could actually have a life."

"Carole, I am not leaving my family for 2 months. I'm not going anywhere" he said, watching her as the smile fell from her face. "They are my life" he said with fierce commitment. "I'd choose my family over my career in a heartbeat."

Carole stared at him as if he'd grown two heads, as if the words hurt. "Carole, I know you don't respect my decision to choose my family over my job, but you need to accept it" he shouted, loosing patience with the woman.

She dropped her gaze as if his anger suddenly scared her. "My family will always come first and if you can't accept that" he shrugged, "then I guess I'm going to have to find myself a new Manager" he snapped.

At his words Carole's eyes went wide, "I can adjust" she said stepping towards him. "I can adjust, I can and I will. You don't need a new Manager, I promise I'll adjust" she cried.

Seeing her like this made him feel bad, but not bad enough to change his mind. "Well, you haven't changed in 16 years Carole so I don't see how you're going to change in 10 minutes" he snapped.

Carole was starting to sweat as she played with the edge of her sleeve. It was strange, in the 18 years he'd worked with Carole, he'd never once seen her vulnerable. "I'm sorry Kurt" she said more officially, sitting back in her chair. "I will call 'GMA' and cancel the interview" she said reaching for her phone.

"Don't" he said, stopping her, hand hovering above the phone. She looked to him with questioning eyes and Kurt actually smiled, "you won't be doing anything for me any more Carole."

He watched as Carole's eyes started to water and her expression turned to one of panic. He knew it was cruel, firing her after 2 decade's, but she wasn't working anymore, at least not for him.

Kurt turned towards the door, ignoring her plea's. His hand on the handle as he turned to smile at her sadly, "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure working with you all these years, but I teach my children not to lie."

"Good luck with your other clients and I guess I'll be seeing you" he pretended to think about it. He knew he was being childish but he never got to have arguments like this, he kind of missed it actually. "Never" he grinned before walking out of Carole's office for the last time.

He walked out of that office feeling amazing, the idea of controlling everything was a little bit daunting but he couldn't wait to take on the new challenge. Looking back at the building he hated, he grinned, calling Blaine just like he'd promised as he headed back to the car.

* * *

Matthew was sat outside the career office, kicking his heels against the floor, waiting for his turn with Miss Anders. He didn't want to be here, was only here because he was now on a report card which meant every teacher needed to sign it at the end of each lesson.

This was his last 'lesson' of the day and he couldn't wait for it to be over. The entire thing was a complete joke. He'd been to a dozen of these meetings already and he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his future. Staring at the floor, Matthew decided he hated everything.

He hated school, he learnt nothing here, none of it made any sense and nothing interested him. His friends were the only good thing about school. Life at home was a joke, his parents were being ridiculously over-bearing. After his actions last week, they'd insisted on dropping him too and from school. Kurt had dropped him to school today and his Dad was going to pick him up.

It was so god damn embarrassing! He was 16 years old for christ sake! He wasn't a baby anymore so why were they treating him like one! Then of course there was Noah, the perfect son who knew exactly what he wanted from life, and Henley. His Dad's perfect little girl.

Where did he come into it? The son who barely passed each semester, who got detentions, broke rules and still had no idea where he wanted to be 5 years from now. He didn't have any kind of plan. How does he fit into their 'perfect' family. It was obvious, he didn't.

The thought plagued him until Miss Anders called his name. With a deep sigh and a movement that seemed like too much effort, he passed Jenny and walked into her office, sitting down without a word.

Miss Anders acknowledged the mood he was in, nodding once before taking the seat opposite him. "How are you today Matthew" she asked, smiling gently. As always, he shrugged, he never made these sessions easy for her.

Again Miss Anders nodded, "okay. Are we really going to go through this again Matthew" she asked with a sigh. "All of our sessions go the same way, you sit there in silence for the first 20 minutes and only start talking the last 10" she sighed.

"How about this time we start talking now so we can use the 30 minutes wisely" she suggested. Matthew shrugged, staring at the bowl of fake fruit that sat on the table in between them.

Falling back in her seat, Miss Anders looked sad. "Matthew, what's happened to you" she asked and for the first time he looked at her. "You used to be such a happy little boy, joined at the hip with Noah. What happened? Why are you like this?"

Dropping his gaze back to the fruit bowl, Matthew actually thought about the question. No one had ever asked him that before, but now that they had he decided he actually wanted to know the answer too. What Noah had said to him last week had stuck with him, as much as he hated to admit it.

Noah was right. Everything Noah had said to him that morning had been the truth. His Dad's didn't deserve any of what he put them through. Even though he knew that, it didn't seem to change anything. "I don't know" he shrugged, helplessly. "I don't know why I'm like this" he continued. "I guess, I don't know how to be anything else" he shrugged, playing with his report card.

Miss Anders moved towards him and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "What do you mean you don't know how to be anything else" she asked, genuinely interested and he was sure she was relieved to finally be getting somewhere with him.

"I just want to make my Dad's proud" he said lamely, "and I know I'm doing it all wrong. I just don't know how to do it right" he explained, refusing to look at her. He felt like an idiot saying the words out loud, but it was true. He wanted to make his Dad's proud of him, but how could he do that when he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life?

"Matthew, your Dad's are proud of you and they will be, no matter what you end up doing" she tried to reassure him. Shock horror, it didn't work.

Matthew shook his head, "Kurt's a world renowned fashion designer, Dad's a famous singer and record label owner. Noah's going to become the face of Broadway, and what am I going to do" he shrugged, clueless.

"You seem to be into Fashion" she offered, gesturing to his waistcoat including outfit, "that was always a dream when you were a kid. To follow in Kurt's footsteps?" Miss Anders was right, he had always been interested in Fashion and that had been the one thing that hadn't changed since he was a kid.

When he didn't reply, she tried a different approach. "Matthew. Just because you don't know what you're going to do with your life, doesn't mean your parent's aren't proud of you" she smiled. He looked to her with a sad smile, trying to figure out if he could trust her. "Matthew, you have some of the most dedicated and loving parent's I've ever met" she smiled. "Both of your Dad's attend every one of your football games, every one of Noah's shows. Most kids will be lucky if one of their parent's show up for 1 out of 3 games" she said gently.

He laughed a little at that, "Noah said the exact same thing to me at the weekend" he smiled, shaking his head.

Miss Anders smiled, looking relieved again. "Well Noah's right, you should listen to him" she grinned and he actually smiled back. "You're parents love you both so much Matthew, it's enviable" she said, watching him. "If everyone had parent's like yours, the world would be a much nicer place."

Matthew heated the tears pooling in his eyes and tried to subtly wipe them away with the sleeve of his jacket. Miss Anders seemed to need to look down at her notes and he knew he hadn't fooled anyone. She was right, Noah was right. No matter how busy their Dad's were, they were at every parent-teacher conference, every event. Any trip that needed the parents help, they would both be there.

They were both right, he was very lucky to have such fantastic parents, but so what? He had the most dedicated parents Miss Anders had ever seen, yet he still treated them like shit. "I'm lucky, I get that. So why do I treat them like crap all the time" he asked helplessly. "They make me so mad and I don't even know why."

Miss Anders shrugged, "do you think that maybe, because your Dad's are so famous, they've set their standards too high? Your parent's will be proud of you no matter what, but do you think you're scared you won't meet their standards?" She looked curious, but it sounded like she was blaming his Dad's.

"My Dad's would love me no matter what" he snapped back, crossing his arms and glaring at her. Miss Anders nodded, trying to hide her annoying smile at the satisfaction of his reaction. "My Dad's don't set standards" he mumbled, "they just want what's best for me."

Miss Anders grinned, "at least you believe your parents love you, that's a start" she smiled. "What we need to figure out then, is why you're so angry all the time."

Staring at his report card, Matthew shook his head, he could of told her this at the start of the session. But, if he knew how much his parents loved him, why was he acting out this way? Why was he so angry about the blank canvas that was his future. If his Dad's would love him regardless, why he was he so angry about it.

There were loads of people who didn't know what to do with their futures, but they weren't angry with their parents. They didn't separate themselves from the only people that mattered, so why did he? "I don't want to hurt them anymore" he whispered, staring at his hands and hating the way his voice broke.

"Can I ask you a question Matthew" Miss Anders after a beat of silence. He nodded, refusing to look at her. "Do you remember much of your childhood" she asked, and he looked to her confused but noticed how cautious she looked and he could tell she'd changed her question last minute.

"You mean do I remember life before Kurt" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her and trying to figure out what she was getting at.

She nodded, trying to look surprised as if that question had never been in her head. "Sure, let's go with that" she said, trying not to smile. "Do you remember much of your life before Kurt?"

Dropping his gaze, Matthew wished he could say no, but he did remember life before Kurt. Flashes of memories anyway, some of them were memories he would cherish forever, other's he wished he could forget.

When he was 2 his Grandad had turned up out of the blue. His Dad had sent him to his room and 3 hours later they were at the hospital. His Dad had his arm in plaster and was hooked up to tubes just to keep him breathing. It had been the most terrifying moment in his life.

There were nights he'd sneak into his Dad's room after a nightmare, only to find his Dad shaking with sobs over his own nightmares. He'd been too young to understand what was happening at the time, but he just snuggled up to his Dad and told him everything would be okay.

Of course there were happy memories too. All moments with his Dad like when they spent the entire day watching the penguins at the zoo. All the blanket forts they made in the living room and the time they broke the chair. Afternoons playing dinosaurs, fashion show or whatever latest game he'd invented.

There was more from before Kurt, but they were more of the ones he wished he could forget. "Some" he shrugged, "but Kurt's been there my entire life. He's just as much as my Dad as my Dad is" he explained with a smile. "I love him just as much as I love my Dad. Noah and Henley too" he smiled at his teacher, "I don't ever want to imagine life without them.

"Okay, so what about life after Kurt" she asked. "I know you love him as much as he was your Dad, but what changed after Kurt was in your life?" Narrowing his eyes, Matthew wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he didn't like the way she was asking these questions.

"Kurt and Noah are the best thing that ever happened to me and my Dad" he answered honestly, making sure there was no room for interpretation. "I remember everything" he breathed, he literally remembered everything. The first time he met Noah over lunch. That day he'd know everything he knew was bout to change, he just hadn't realised his Dad had felt the same too.

Miss Anders nodded, "do you think your anger could be a manifestation of the jealously and resentment you feel towards Kurt for being in all of your memories" she added, expecting a reaction. It was clear to him that he was not enjoy this line of conversation and he knew she could sense it too.

"Kurt saved us" was all he said, glaring at his teacher, daring her to ask him another question like that. Instead she looked a little confused. "My Dad was sad and alone" he explained with a sigh. "His family were uncaring and abusive, he had no one. It was just the 2 of us and that was okay" he smiled sadly.

Then he laughed, "but then Kurt came along and everything changed in the best way possible. Suddenly Dad wasn't so sad anymore" he smiled, remembering the first conversation a 5 year old version of himself had had with his Dad regarding Kurt. He'd never seen his Dad smile that way before, it was still his Dad's favourite smile, so bright and happy. So real.

As a kid he used to spend hours thinking of ways to bring Kurt into the conversation just to see his Dad smile like that. "I thought Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to us when they were just friends" he smiled. "Then Noah happened to be Kurt's son and everything seemed so perfect."

Matthew wasn't even aware he was smiling, but Miss Anders could and she tried to stop herself from smiling. "Noah and I knew before our Dad's did that they were going to be together forever" he said, not caring how silly he sounded, it was try. "Life after Kurt, it was perfect."

Taking a deep breath, Matthew looked to Miss Anders who was smiling and nodding. "So if it's not that, why do you think you're son angry all of the time" she asked.

"Because I forget" he shrugged, not even thinking about his answer. It just sort of, popped out.

Miss Anders leaned forwards with wide, excited eyes. "You forget what Matthew" she asked and he could tell she believed they were finally getting somewhere. Where there? He'd been about to answer when the bell rang, pulling him from his thoughts. Miss Anders looked to the door panicked, "you forget what Matthew?"

But it was too late, the moment the bell had sounded, he'd stood up and put himself together again. Wiping imaginary lint off of his designer jeans and donning his blazer, he handed Miss Anders his report card. She took it and signed it without comment, "you forget what" she asked as he put it in his back pocket.

"Nothing lasts forever" he shrugged, giving his teacher the only answer she was going to get, today at least. Miss Anders looked at him with sadness and confusion, but before she could ask anything else the door was already closing behind him. Standing behind her door, he needed a minute to catch his breath.

That had been an intense 30 minute session, he wasn't used to feeling so overwhelmed or reliving his past. When he thought back to life before Kurt, and life after, there was no doubt that things were better now. He couldn't figure out why Miss Anders had chosen that line of questioning to go down.

He was one of the luckiest people in the world, so why did he always treat his parents like they meant to nothing to him. All he wanted to do with his life was make his parents proud. He had no idea why he was angry, but today, for the first time he felt like he was one step closer to figuring it out.

Smiling, Matthew felt proud of himself, and for the first time in weeks, he felt happy. He was actually looking forward to having a family dinner tonight. Walking out of the office, he'd been about to head to biology to see Rachel before they went home.

Then his phone went off. His Dad was waiting for him in the car park, the anger returned quicker than you could say 'perfect.'

* * *

Kurt was stood holding Henley in the kitchen as Blaine finished dishing up dinner. "I can't believe you actually fired that old bat" Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

Kurt smiled, looking at his daughter who was preoccupied for the moment with the grape her Dad had just given her. "I can't believe I didn't do it earlier" he chuckled. "Now everything is in my control, everything is up to me."

The idea of being his own manager had been daunting, but in the hour he had before Blaine, Matthew and Henley returned, he'd sat down and gone through some paperwork. He already did more of Carole's job than she did, but now he got to choose when and if he did interviews and press releases. It was all in his hands.

"What do you think you're gonna do" Blaine asked, turning to him with a mischievous grin. One that he loved but didn't understand given the situation.

So he shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking about it all afternoon and I don't actually know" he smiled, bouncing Henley. "I mean I know what I'd like to do but I just don't know if it's plausible" he said quietly, watching his little girl.

Blaine turned to him sipping at his coffee, "what would you like to do" he asked, though his smile told him he already knew.

A few minutes passed as he thought about what to say and how to say it. "You're fan base" he started, smiling at Blaine who watched him with narrowed eyes. "You'd do anything to make them happy, right?"

Blaine looked a little confused but nodded none the less, "well yeah. Without them, and without you of course" he smiled softly and Kurt nodded, grinning. "I wouldn't be anywhere. So I do as much as I can for them" he smiled, watching him carefully.

Kurt smiled, looking to Henley who was still concentrating really hard on peeling the skin off of her grape without squishing it. "I never really thought about it until today, but I have a fan base" he smiled, looking to Blaine who was nodding as if it were obvious.

"Of course you have a fan base Kurt! Your work is amazing" he laughed. "The Fashion blogs reckon you'll be taking over the fashion world with your next Show and they're right. Your following is massive" he smiled. It would've been lovely if he wasn't staring it him like he was an idiot for not realising this sooner.

Dropping his gaze, Kurt looked back to Blaine with a smile, "you were my fan." Blaine blushed and dropped his gaze immediately. "Before we met" he continued walking towards his blushing husband, "you had every single one of my scarves and most of my bow ties."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, "I was your biggest fan and I still am" he grinned, kissing him. "No one's a bigger fan than me" he smiled with his eyes, "well except maybe your Dad" he shrugged, laughing.

Kurt laughed as Blaine kissed him again before finishing dinner. "But my fans, I don't give them anything. At all" he said kissing Henley on the head as she huffed out in irritation at the grape in her hand.

Though both he and Blaine where in the 'famous' category, their fame was different. Kurt Hummel was a house hold name, everyone knew of his designs but no one really knew anything about him. People didn't hang his posters on their wall or care about what he did every minute of every day.

Blaine's fame was completely different. Teenage girls had posters of Blaine on their wall's, his face was in stores and on buses. He had billboards and dedicated fan websites and blogs. There were people dedicated to tracking his every move in hopes of getting a picture or an autograph.

Blaine was an out-there famous person whereas he was someone who was more behind the scene's. Blaine would do impromptu performances in cafe's and Central Park, just because. Blaine did more meet and greet's than he could count. Kurt didn't do anything like that, no interviews, no nothing.

Of course their fan's were also very different, but maybe he should do something for them. "Maybe it's my turn to give them something back for the support they've given me over the years" he suggested. He'd be lying if he wasn't the smallest bit scared of Blaine's reaction, what if he thought it was a stupid idea.

Just as Blaine turned to him, Henley squealed in frustration. She'd just burst the grape between her fingers and started crying because she was know sticky. "Aww Princess" he laughed, taking the cloth Blaine offered with a smile, "it's just a little grape juice."

Once her fingers were clean, he chucked the cloth back to Blaine, laughing with his little girl when the cloth hit Blaine in the face. "Daddy" Henley asked, pulling at his shirt collar. "Are you talking about the whole TV thing" she asked when he looked to him with her beautiful grey eyes.

Kurt's eyes went wide and Blaine looked to the two of them just as panicked as he felt. "TV thing" he asked, glancing to Blaine who shrugged. "What TV thing Sweetie?" They'd done everything they possibly could to keep Henley from seeing them on TV while she was still too young, how would she understand.

Henley grinned, looking proud as she looked between he two Dad's. "You were on TV" she smiled, pointing to the TV in the living room. "At Daycare" she smiled, "is that what you're on about Daddies?" She looked so proud to be in on the conversation.

Blaine wiped his hands before rushing towards the TV and switching on the E Network. "Do you remember what the people on the TV were saying about Daddy and I" he asked carefully, not sure if it was even a good idea.

Henley shook her, "it wasn't Dad on TV. It was just you Daddy, you looked so pretty" she smiled, putting an arm around his neck.

"There's nothing on here about you now" Blaine shrugged, flicking between the few E channels. The panic was as clear in Blaine's voice as he was sure it was in his head. "What would they be saying about you anyway" he asked, shaking his head. "The news of you dropping Carole is still too new to be public knowledge" he mumbled, eyes glued to the TV.

Rocking Henley, he hoped she wouldn't be able to pick up the hysteria in Blaine's tone. Thankfully she seemed to be distracted, "you were talking to a woman" Henley mumbled, answering his previous question. "That Ella person you and Dad love so much" she grinned, looking to him, asking if she did good.

Kurt let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as he and Blaine shared a look of relief. "Ellen" he breathed, relieved. "Was that it" he asked? "The woman on the TV show your Dad and I always watch" Henley nodded, before pulling at his tie, clearly she was now bored of this conversation.

"Your Ellen episode was being re-run this afternoon" Blaine said after turning off the TV, his voice full of relied. "Thank god that's all it was" he laughed, kissing Henley on the back of the head.

"Daddy, can I go draw now please" Henley asked, completely oblivious to their relief and annoyance.

Blaine brushed through Henley's hair with his fingers, Henley laughing when one bounced back in her face. "Of course you can beautiful" he smiled, looking towards Blaine. "Just make sure to stay where Dad and-"

"Where Dad and I can see you" she finished for him, nodding as if she'd heard it a thousand times before. "I know." He could see Blaine trying to stifle a laugh at their 4 year old daughters attitude. She was 4 years old! "I'm gonna go draw now" she said once on her feet before running to grab her colouring books.

Kurt looked to Blaine, a look of disbelief on his face as he laughed at their little girl. "She gets it from you" Blaine laughed, holding his hands up and not taking responsibility for Henley's attitude. He laughed, watching his little girl, wondering what she'd be like when she was a teenager.

Shaking his head, Kurt joined Blaine in the kitchen, grabbing his vitamin water from the fridge. "We need to speak to the daycare tomorrow" he thought out loud. "They know they're not supposed to let Henley see us on TV" he grumbled, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. Henley was always listening. "Why was E on anyway?"

"I'm sure it was a mistake Sweetie" Blaine said gently, handing him 2 plates. "I'm taking Henley tomorrow so I'll make sure to say something when I drop them off, 'kay?" He knew Blaine was saying this to make him feel better, but he appreciated it all the same.

"So, you finally want to put yourself out there" Blaine asked as they continued setting the table. Kurt sighed inwards, he was kind of hoping they could be done with that conversation. At least for now.

Looking to his husband, he just shrugged it off. "I don't know. Maybe" he said the words as if it was a question. "I don't, know. After what Carole said today, I don't know. It was just a thought" he tried to dismiss, knowing Blaine wouldn't have that.

"You've been having a lot of those lately" Blaine grinned, watching him closely, thinking back to the thought he'd had last week. They hadn't really discussed the idea of having another kid and he was okay with that. Laughing Kurt lightly shoved Blaine before grabbing the water from the kitchen.

"Okay" Blaine said laughing, "back to the point. Kurt, if you want to put yourself out there, than go for it. The kids are old enough to understand" he smiled and Kurt wasn't sure why it didn't make him feel any better about it. "Plus, I'm already out there" Blaine shrugged, setting his hands on his waist. "People know my name and the kids are fine."

Blaine sighed, "you've been waiting 16 years for your shot at fame. There's nothing stopping you now" he smiled, kissing him on his forehead. "It's your time Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, but found it hard hearing what he had to say. "But what about Matthew" he reasoned. He knew Noah would be fine, he's already asked if he can model next year to get used to being onstage. But what about Matthew, they were already having trouble with him behind closed doors.

Then of course there was Henley, she was only 4 years old, she had the rest of her life ahead of her and did he really want force her into the public eye. That was what stopped him in the first place. "What about Henley's childhood" he asked looking deep into Blaine's honey coloured eyes.

Blaine's smiled loving, but a little sad. "Kurt, don't worry about Matthew. Don't let him ruin something you've worked so hard for your entire life. As for Henley" he smiled, pushing some hair back from his face, "as long as her childhood is happy, we've done out job. You deserve to shove Kurt, and if nows the time, please don't let anything stop you."

Smiling, Kurt kissed Blaine as a way of thanking him for being so nice and understanding. "I will be there with you every step of the way" Blaine smiled against his mouth.

He'd been about to kiss him again when the thud of footsteps could be heard running down the stairs so he settled with "I love you. You know hat right" he smiled.

"Just like you know I love you" Blaine smiled, kissing him once more before heading towards the table, smiling at him over his shoulder before he went and picked up Henley. "It's dinner time Princess!"

Kurt took his own seat as the boys took theirs across the table, "whats for dinner" Noah asked, though it was clear what was for dinner as it was plated in front go him.

Matthew took the seat next to his brother and grumbled, "the food is right in front of you Noah. Clearly it's honey-mustard chicken with vegetables." Kurt sighed as Noah turned to glare at Matthew while Matthew stared blankly at the food on his plate.

"How was school" Blaine asked once he'd taken his own seat and handed Henley her fork. "How did your performance go Noah, and Matthew didn't have your career counselling today. How did that go?"

Both boys nodded, Noah had a mouthful of food and he was surprised Matthew was the first to speak."School was good, and yeah I did Dad. It went okay I suppose" he shrugged, looking back to his plate and making it clear that was all he had to say on the subject, "Noah has news for you though."

Looking towards Blaine, the two had to share a smile because Matthew had still said more at the dinner table than he had in weeks, but their interest was peaked. Matthew knew something about Noah's life that they didn't, that was new. "How did you find out about it" Noah asked, turning to Matthew with surprise written all over his face.

Matthew shrugged, looking as if he didn't care to explain. Kurt watched as Noah smiled sadly, glancing at his food before full on grinning at them. "I got my first solo" he almost exploded, clapping his hands together.

Kurt's hand flew to his heart and he didn't even care how big he was smiling, "oh Kiddo. I'm so proud of you" he smiled, squeezing Noah's hand across the table. "What did Dad and I say? We told you! You had nothing to worry about."

Noah blushed, nodding as Blaine congratulated him too. But that was all Noah needed to launch into a long and detailed story about his audition and his song choices and his friends. Resting his head in his hands, Kurt glanced to Blaine who was listening intently to Noah's every word as he helped Henley cut up her chicken.

Carole was wrong. His family were never holding him back, they really were the force driving him forward.

* * *

_\- Later that night -_

Once the 3 children were in their rooms, hopefully asleep, Kurt and Blaine snuggled on the sofa, the TV off as they talked amongst themselves. They'd briefly touched on the idea of having another child, but they decided to put the discussion on hold for the moment. They needed to sort Matthew out before they could even contemplate the idea.

The conversation had then moved onto the topic at hand. Talking about possible options for him to finally make himself public. That was when he remembered something Carole had said to him earlier. "Blaine" he asked, and Blaine looked to him, smiling and waiting. "Did you know we had a fan base?"

Looking down to Blaine from where he was lying in his lap, his husband shook his head. "Kurt, we talked about this earlier" he grinned, "of course you have a fan base."

Kurt shook his head, "no. I mean we. As in you and I, together have a fan base" he smiled. Thinking about it now, he still found it so hard to believe, why would they have a fan base. "Carole mentioned it today, you and I as a couple have a fan base."

"What" Blaine laughed disbelieving, "are you being serious? We're just 2 normal guys. Why the hell would we have a fan base" he asked, staring at the ceiling a little confused.

After thinking about it for a little longer, Kurt gently eased Blaine off of him and he disappeared to the study. "Kurt, where are you going" Blaine pouted, sulking on the sofa.

"To get this" he answered, walking back to the soda, iPad in hand. "I was thinking.."

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt no. We can't google ourselves" he laughed, thought Blaine could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Come on" he grinned, practically sitting on Blaine's lap. "All we have to do is type our names into google and see what comes up" he shrugs. Blaine shook his head, but he looked like he wanted to do it just as much as he did. "Come on" he grinned, wrapping an arm around his neck, "live a little."

He watched hesitance, curiosity and intrigue cross Blaine's features before he came to a decision. "Right, okay. Let's do this" he grinned wrapping his hands around his waist, "but! This is the first and last time we ever google ourself. Deal?"

"Deal" Kurt grinned, already typing the words into Google. They smiled at each other before Blaine pushed the search button. The 'link's page seemed to show some fan websites, but not much else. "Klainer's" he laughed, that appeared to be what their fans were called. "Why Klainers?"

Blaine laughed, "it's Kurt and Blaine together you idiot" he smiled, squeezing him around the waist.

"Yeah, but why Klaine" he asked thoughtfully. "Why not Blurt? Oh no, not Blurt, definitely not. Oh! What about Kurt CoBlaine, now thats a name" he joked.

Blaine shook his head and laughed at him. "Let it go Babe, the fandom has spoken" he teased, kissing him on the cheek. "Click on the images" Blaine suggested, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

It took them all of 0.2 seconds to realise that clicking on the images was probably one of the worst decisions they could've made. Their eyes went wide as they took in all of the drawings and photoshopped images of the 2 of them. "What the hell are we doing there" Kurt squeaked, pointing to a very inappropriate manipulated image of the 2 of them. It made him blush just looking at it.

"Jeez, I really hope the kids never learn of the word Klaine" he breathed as they continued scrolling through some horrific imagery. "And that they're not as stupid as we are to Google it" he mumbled, thinking out loud. "Can you imagine how horrified they'd be" he said shaking his head, trying not to think of his poor sons faces.

Blaine laughed over his shoulder, holding him closer. "That one's not so bad" he smiled, "it's really kind of cute actually" he said softly, nudging his nose against his cheek.

"Blaine" Kurt laughed, "they've drawn you as a puppy and me as a cat. How is that cute" he asked a little perplexed. It was very well drawn and the pictures was pretty cute, but why were they cats and dogs? "Why am I a cat, I'm not a cat" he muttered disapprovingly.

"Come on Kurt" Blaine laughed, his hand sneaking underneath his shirt and resting on his bare stomach. "Cats are stylish and put together. They're also tough and ferocious." Kurt wasn't sure if he was trying to make him feel better but it was kind of working. "It's just a drawing."

Tilting his head to the side, still staring at the image Kurt reluctantly agreed, "yeah I guess. And you are like a huge puppy" he teased turning to face his husband full on. Blaine was already staring at him intently. "What" he asked, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed.

Blaine's eyes turned dark and his gaze soon dropped to his lips. "Does kitty want to play" he asked, his tone seductive and it definitely shouldn't have gotten a rise out of him so quickly but he could already feel it.

He was sure his eyes were just as dark as he tossed the iPad to the other end of the sofa. Blaine was already so close, but he wasn't close enough. Kitty definitely wanted to play he thought with a smirk. "Meow" he attempted to say in a seductive tone, but it didn't work as effectively as he would've hoped.

Blaine laughed, but his eyes were dark and his was hungry and the heat tore through Kurt like it was their first time all over again.

* * *

**JCMO**


	4. Crossing the Line

_Here it is! Chapter 4!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

**Daddy-Dating 2: The Teenage Years.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crossing the Line.**

* * *

_\- Friday 27th September 2027 -_

Noah was stood outside the school, talking to Logan as they waited for his Dad to pick him up. Normally he'd get a lift with Logan, but when the 2 of them didn't have plans it made sense to get a lift home with their Dad's while Matthew was grounded.

"Did you want to get dinner tonight" Logan asked, staring at his hands. "I know we didn't plan anything, but maybe Breadstix" he asked hopeful.

Looking to his friend, Noah felt guilty having to turn that face down. "I can't" he said shaking his head, "it's family night tonight" he smiled. "Everyone's coming over and I promised Dad's I'd help out" he smiled. He felt bad for turning him down, but Noah was pretty excited about tonight. It seemed like months since they'd had everyone over.

Logan pouted and Noah hated to admit he felt a little guilty. "How about next week" he suggested, taking Logan's hand without really thinking about it. "Oh I'm sorry" he said, realising what he'd done too late.

He'd been about to take his hand back when Logan stopped him, putting his hand over his. "It's okay" he said, smiling at him. Noah would be lying if he wasn't surprised, they usually weren't allowed to touch in public. "It's perfect."

Noah's breath caught in his throat and everything seemed to freeze. Was this is it? "Noah, there's actually something I've been wanting to talk to you about" Logan said looking to the floor, his cheeks red. Was this the moment he'd been waiting for.

Noah felt like he couldn't remember how to breath. Logan was holding his hand in both of his and it felt like everything was suddenly falling into place. Then their friend Nathan grabbed Logan's shoulder, "you do realise the idea of a handshake is to let it go" he laughed, not realising the weight of the situation.

Logan dropped his hand as if it burned him. He tried to hide the hurt that washed through him, he could feel the tears in his eyes as Logan pushed Nathan away. Laughing and throwing some stupid joke at him that stopped the truth getting too close to the surface.

Standing tall, Noah let out his breath and took a moment to think. He always knew loving Logan was going to be hard, but he didn't realise Logan was ashamed of who he was. He thought it had just been because he was scared of his parents, but that wasn't it all. Something he'd never realised until now.

He wished he had an excuse to leave, and then he spotted Matthew leaning against the wall and kicking at the floor as he waited for their Dad. Readjusting his strap, he made his way over to his brother, not even bothering to look back. He didn't owe Logan anything, not anymore.

"Noah where are you going" Logan called after him. He could hear the regret and pain in his voice but it didn't change anything. Not now. If it did anything to him, it just made him sad.

Taking a deep breath, he turned but continued to walk backwards, staring at his friend who had just made it clear that was all they ever would be. "It's perfect huh" he asked, laughing a little though the situation wasn't remotely funny.

Logan's posture slumped and his eyes turned sad as he continued to watch them leave. "Noah, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it" he shrugged, laughing again. His Daddy always said, it's better to laugh then to cry. That and he didn't want Logan to know just how much he'd hurt him. "Time's up" he smiled, pretending the words didn't kill him. He watched Logan's eyes glisten with tears and he looked scared and it took everything he had to turn and walk away.

Turning away, he forced himself to take a deep breath. The last thing he needed was for Matthew to see him crying and start taking the piss out of him. But not crying was easier said than done. He'd be more than willing to give Logan all the time in the world, but now he wondered if he should be willing to give Logan anymore time.

He loved Logan, he did. But was he really willing to give up more of his time for someone who was ashamed to love him. He'd already given up 3 years, was it really worth it? Did he really want to love someone who wanted the world to think he was straight because he was ashamed of the fact he loved men?

As guilty as it made him feel, Noah knew the answer. It was no. No he didn't want to waste anymore time on a boy who was ashamed to love him back. He'd give Logan all the time in the world in telling his parent's because he knew, from Blaine's experience, how hard it was. But he would only ever be Logan's friend.

It only reiterated his point when Logan made no effort to chase after him and instead just watched him walk away. Right then he decided loving Logan another minute longer was a waste of his time. Taking a deep breath, he leaned on the wall next to his brother and sighed, "hey Matthew."

Staring at the floor, he was surprised to see Matthew look up from his phone out of the corner of his eyes. "Noah" he said, putting a hand on his shoulder that made him jump. He felt a little guilty when Matthew dropped his hand as fast as he'd put it there. "Are you okay" he asked, touching his arm gently.

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered on autopilot, continuing to stare at his phone. It wasn't like Matthew actually gave a shit about his life.

Matthew shook his head and pushed his arm down so he could no longer stare aimlessly at his phone, "no you're not. I can see it in your eyes" he pushed and Noah looked to his brother, surprise written all over his face. "What happened" he continued, ignoring his expression.

Noah laughed and he couldn't help it, "do you even care" he asked. Shaking his head, he hated the way his voice broke and a tear fell down his cheek without his permission. Matthew looked as if he'd just been shot, "sorry" he mumbled instantly, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean it- It's just been a long day. I know you care" he deadpanned, wondering if he actually believed that.

Matthew shook his head, "no it's okay. I don't exactly deserve the 'brother of the year' award" he smiled. "I've been a bit of a dick these past few years so, no don't apologise. I get it" he nodded, shoving his hands in his pocket and staring at the ground.

Noah couldn't help but laugh at that, "I think 'dick' is a bit of an understatement" he teased, glad when his brother laughed. Watching his brother smile, he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but this time for a completely different reason. "I miss you" be sighed.

"I miss you too" Matthew sighed, blushing. Matthew smiled at him, one that he hadn't seen in years. He hoped this meant Matthew was on his way to sorting himself out. "What happened to you Matthew" he asked, not caring if he was asking too much. He wanted to know.

Their relationship had changed so drastically their 2nd year in High School, he started Glee club and then that had been that. Matthew had stopped spending nights in his room and walking to school with him. That year everything changed and he had no idea why. "What happened" he pressed when Matthew continued to stare at his shoes.

Matthew shrugged, "I don't know what chang-"

"Don't give me that bullshit" Noah interjected. "You know exactly what changed" he said, watching his brother carefully. He was taking a complete guess here, but he thought he knew what had changed. Their 2nd year of High School was when they started career counselling, yes he thought it was early too.

He watched Matthew take a deep breath as he continued to stare at his shoes, Noah couldn't explain how, but he knew he was on the right track. "Matthew, please. What changed" he hated the fact he was pleading, but at least this was better than crying over Logan.

"Career Counselling" Matthew shrugged.

"I knew it" Noah couldn't help but say out loud and Matthew glared at him. "It's okay not to know what you want to do" he said, wrapping an arm around his brothers shoulder. "You've still got some time to figure it out" he smiled. "You know we're all here for you" he said squeezing his brother's shoulder, hoping this would stick with him.

"And you do realise you don't have to be a dick just because you don't know what you want to do" he asked, laughing a little though he knew it probably wasn't worth the effort.

Matthew shrugged, "I don't know how to not be a dick" he sighed, shrugging. Noah smiled a little, at least he was being honest. Noah thought Matthew had been about to say something, but then their Dad turned up.

"Hey you two" his Daddy shouted to them from the open window of his car. "Sorry I was late. There was traffic" he grumbled. Noah sighed, wondering if he would ever find out what Matthew had been about to say. "Is everything okay" he asked panicked once he really looked at them.

Noah had to laugh at the shock on his Daddy's face, he and Matthew hadn't touched in years, let alone hugged. Looking to Matthew as he stared at the floor, he figured it was probably a good idea to leave their conversation there. "Yeah, everything's fine" he reassured as Matthew got into the back seat without a word.

"Are you sure" his Daddy whispered as he climbed into the front seat.

Noah nodded, "yeah" he reassured. "I was wondering though, is there any chance I can speak to you and Dad before everyone turns up" he asked watching his Dad as he drove up the school's road.

His Daddy laughed, "Noah. You sure as hell aren't doing a very good job at reassuring me that every things okay" he teased but Noah could see the worry in his Daddy's eyes.

Noah smiled, checking his phone only to see he had 4 messages and 5 missed calls from Logan. The smile soon disappeared, "Logan and I had a fight. I just want to talk to you guys about it" he shrugged. "There's nothing serious to worry about at all" he smiled, putting his phone on to silence when Logan text him again.

His Daddy nodded, not looking away from the road. "Okay Kiddo, yeah sure. We'll put aside some time before everyone turns up." Noah smiled, "how was your day at school" he asked, directing his question to Matthew.

Noah turned to see Matthew shrug and knew he wouldn't say anything, he never usually did. So, he thought he'd answer his Dad's question instead and launch into a story about Glee club. Raine's performance had been pretty hilarious.

* * *

"Honey, what are you doing home so early" Kurt asked walking in after the kids as they disappeared to their rooms. "I didn't think you'd be home until 5" he smiled walking towards his husband who looked ever so sexy dancing around the kitchen in his apron. Kurt instantly felt relieved, the entire drive home he was worrying about getting everything done in time, as well as listening to Noah of course.

Blaine turned to him with a smile, "I wanted to help you prepare dinner" he grinned. "I know everyone's due at 6 so, the sooner we prep the sooner you can relax" he said walking towards him and kissing him softly, "hello."

Kurt smiled, wishing he could've held Blaine there and given him a proper hello, but they had work to do. "Hello" he smiled instead, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair. "If you want to help though, you're gonna have to take that apron off" he chuckled, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt, "it's all kinds of distracting."

Blaine looked down at his apron, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, is it like that" he asked, eyebrow raised and attempting to do, what Kurt could only assume, was some kind of sexy dance move.

His attempt didn't work all that well, "okay, okay" he laughed. "The apron can stay" he smiled, reaching for his own apron. As Blaine had started on desert, so he decided to prepare the salad as most things had been prepped yesterday. "How was work?"

"Can't complain" Blaine shrugged, spreading the cream evenly over the sponge base. "I had to leave from the back entrance again" he sighed. "And it wasn't even for any cool reason" he exclaimed, loud and dramatic as always. "It's Denice again, I swear that woman can't take a hint!"

Kurt had to roll his eyes, he'd been telling Blaine to stop working with Denice for years. "She's been there all week Blaine, why don't you get security to escort her out or something? Oh! Maybe they'll throw her ass in jail" he teased, turning to Blaine who didn't look all that amused.

"Kurt" Blaine said and even after all these years, it still did things to him when Blaine said his name like that. Like it was the most important word in the world. "I know you hate her, but not all of her acts have bee-" At his glare, Blaine rethought his sentence. "Okay, fine. But what if the next ones good? I can't do that to them."

Smiling at Blaine, although he really wished he'd fire her, he had to admire Blaine's attitude. "I love you" he said, kissing him on the cheek before continuing with the salad.

"What was that for" he asked, smiling at him, his eyes the colour of melting honey in this light.

Kurt shrugged, smiling "just 'cause." He looked to Blaine who was still smiling at him, "what? Can't a husband tell his husband that he loves him just because he felt like it" he laughed.

"Of course he can" Blaine chirped back, though his smile soon turned cautious. "Though you might want to reconsider you're beautiful and surprising outburst of love" he kind of smiled, his voice raising, turning his sentence into a question.

That peaked his interest, "why" he asked, eyes narrowed and only the smallest amount of panic set in. "Well, I recorded another song for my album today-"

"The one I'm not allowed to know anything about" he interrupted, smiling. Okay, so he may or may not be a little bitter about not knowing anything about Blaine's next album.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, he was used to this by now. Every time they discussed his album, he always made the same comment. "It's supposed to be a surprise Kurt, and you know this" he grinned, nudging him. "But. We were discussing track number 11 and that's why" he explained, but not really.

Kurt watched as Blaine looked down to his hands, he almost looked, nervous to continue. Blaine was always so adorable when he was nervous, he missed seeing it so often. Then Blaine looked to him, determined. "Kurt, I want you to do a duet with me" he asked, expression hopeful though the fear was clear in his eyes.

But then Kurt could understand why he'd been a little nervous. Kurt's jaw went slack as he tried to really process, "you want me to sing with you?" Blaine nodded, smiling. "As in, sing with you. For like people to hear" he asked knowing how ridiculous he sounded, what other reason would Blaine have for asking?

Kurt smiled a little when Blaine's hands found his way to his hips, "look. You don't have to sing with me" he smiled up at him. "I just thought it would be a nice little project for the 2 of us to work on. You know, all of that practicing" he winked and all Kurt could do was laugh.

"You do remember the last time we worked together, right? When it came to performing that routine at the boys 13th birthday, we didn't know any of the moves" he laughed. They had dedicated so many hours to practicing, but they used that time for a different kind of practicing.

Blaine blushed but smiled all the same, "but we pulled it off without a hitch, remember? You and I just work. Plus, I'd rather our definition of practice any day" he smiled, kissing him. "So? What do you say, will you sing with me?" Suddenly the seductive lilt to his tone had been replaced with hope and innocence.

"I don't know" he replied, scrunching up his nose. He knew he could sing, but he hadn't sung professionally in years. Nowadays, the only singing he did was in the shower. Though Blaine's little speech made the idea seem very tempting.

"Kurt" Blaine whined, his hands snaking up under his shirt as he soothed at his skin. "You have such a beautiful voice" he grinned. "You don't have to sing professionally, just one song" he begged, smiling that smile he knew would win him over in the end. "Just one song for your husband" he grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt at least pretended to think about it so Blaine wouldn't realise just how easy he was to win over. "Okay fine" he grumbled, putting his arms around Blaine's neck. "But only if I like the lyrics and I don't sound like an idiot. Deal" he asked, standing a little taller.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, we'll be writing the lyrics, so you'll love them" he smiled, kissing him. "And for the record, you never sound like an idiot. So of course you have yourself a deal."

Watching Blaine, Kurt had to smile. Although the thought of singing for an album and being heard by thousands terrified him, he knew he'd do it a hundred times over for Blaine. "I can't believe you just got me to agree to that" he smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"I can" Blaine smirked, kissing him, more passionately than before. Kurt whined a little when Blaine pulled away, stepping out of his embrace and looking too smug for Kurt's liking. "Come on Kurt, we have work to do" he teased, winking at him.

Sighing, Kurt went back to tearing the lettuce. "I see, we only call it practising when it works for you" he mumbled in annoyance. Laughing a little when Blaine laughed at him. "Shut up" he grumbled and he knew he was blushing. "So! What should we write about" he asked, needing a subject change considering Blaine was still laughing at him.

"That's the beauty of being a lyricist" Blaine smile, focusing very hard on putting the strawberries on top of the sponge, his tongue now sticking out of the corner if his mouth. "We can write whatever we want to. It all depends on how much we're willing to share with the world" he smiled, still focusing on the berries.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine place each berry individually, each with the same amount of care and patience every time. Looking back to his salad, he had to smile but he also had to wonder. Just how much would they be willing to share. Everything? Or nothing at all.

* * *

At around 10 past 5, Noah was stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as his Dad's tided up the kitchen. He'd asked to speak to them and he'd grown sick of waiting around in his room. That and Logan had left him 4 voicemails in the last 30 minutes, he needed someone to talk to.

He knew Auntie Rachel and Uncle Carson had taken Henley to the park with Mckenzie so they could prepare dinner. If he wanted to be able to talk to them without having any distractions, it would have to be now. Taking a breath, he walked forwards and took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Dad's have you got a minute?"

"Yeah Buddy, sure we have" Blaine said, he and his Daddy sharing a look that informed him Blaine had already been given the heads up. At Blaine's nod, Noah watched as Daddy quickly finished making their cups of coffee before the two of them sat opposite him, hands interlinked on the table.

He watched for a moment, distracted by the way Blaine absent-mindedly played with his Daddy's wedding ring. It took his Dad's cough to make he remember why he was here. "Logan and I had a fight today" he mumbled, looking down at his hands, wondering if he'd ever find anyone who loved him the way Blaine loved his Dad.

His parent's shared a look and he wished, more than ever, that he could read their minds. He'd kill to have even the slightest idea of what they were thinking. Did they know already? Did that look mean they knew where this were going? Or did they have no idea, no. His Dad's must've known.

"I wouldn't worry about it" his Dad said, smiling at him. "I'm sure the 2 of you will make up and be friends again in no time" he reassured.

Noah smiled, technically he knew that was true. "I know we will" he sighed, "but this was a different kind of argument." Dropping his head into his hands, he focused on drawing shapes on the counter instead of looking at his Dad's.

"Noah, is everything okay" his Daddy asked, taking both of his hands in the one that wasn't linked with Blaine's.

He could hear the panic and concern in his Dad's tone and he knew if he looked up, he would be glancing between the two of them. There was no reason for his Dad's to panic, there wasn't really anything wrong. He just, he needed to tell them and he needed to do it now.

He knew that they would be fine with it, knew that his worry and concern was irrelevant. Noah wanted to look at his Dad's, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He wanted to say it out loud, he didn't want to say it out loud. "Dad's, I'm gay."

There. He'd said it. He'd finally told his parent's who he really was. Now all he had to do was anxiously await their response as he continued to stare at his and his Dad's hands. "I'm so proud of you Noah" his Dad said squeezing his hands.

Noah hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he let it out. "We love you Kiddo" Blaine said putting his hand on top of theirs, "so god damn much." Blaine laughed and he watched as his Dad smacked him playfully, telling him of for his language.

He was surprised to find himself laughing. "Why were you so nervous to tell us" his Dad asked, looking a little worried about his answer. That only made him feel guilty, he didn't really know why he'd been so nervous because he knew his Dad's wouldn't mind at all. They'd always told them to be true to themselves.

Shrugging, Noah laughed "I have absolutely no idea" he breathed and he meant it. "I knew you guys would be okay with it" he smiled, finally looking to his Dad's who were both smiling at him, they both looked so proud.

Noah was smiling, his Dad's had taken their hands back now so they could drink their coffee's. Putting his head in his hands, he found himself smiling and laughing, he felt great and it was strange. "Does it feel like a weights been lifted off your shoulders" his Dad asked.

And he nodded, "that's exactly what it feels like" he agreed, laughing a little breathlessly. "Is this what it felt like for you two" he asked, watching his Dad's and instantly regretting the words as soon as he'd said them. Blaine stiffened and his Dad looked to him, watching for any sign that he might break.

"Dad, I'm sorry" he mumbled, instantly feeling guilty and embarrassed. How could he be so stupid to bring that up.

Blaine shook his head, "don't be silly Buddy" he smiled. "That's how it was for Daddy" he grinned and it looked genuine. He looked happy, "it wasn't that easy for me" he shrugged, "but that's exactly how you're supposed to feel" he grinned, happy.

Noah smiled at Blaine, but he still felt guilty. "I'm sorry" he mumbled again, "I didn't mean to bring it up. I mean, I know your parent's weren't very nice to you." Reaching out he squeezed Blaine's hand, knowing he'd already been forgiven, but he still felt bad. "I'm sorry."

Blaine dismissed his apology with a wave, "don't be silly Buddy. I'm not sorry, so don't you be" he said, smiling. "I have nothing to be sorry about and you know why?" Even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer, Noah shook his head knowing his Dad had probably been planning this conversation since he brought it up.

His Dad turned to smile at Blaine and Noah was sure his Dad knew why too. "Because I have everything I've ever wanted" he smiled, glancing at his Dad. "I married the man of his dreams" his Dad blushed and it was adorable. "I'm doing my dream job, but the best part?"

"The best part is that I have 3 wonderful children who I love more than anything in this world, who continue to make me proud every single day." Noah had to drop his gaze, he was sure he was blushing too. "My life is perfect and I wouldn't change a single second of it" he said and Noah could hear the smile in his voice.

When he finally forced himself to look back to his Dad's, they were staring at each other. Even after all these years, it still surprised Noah how 'in love' his Dad's looked all the time. "Noah" Blaine said once he'd managed to tear his gaze away, "you never have to be afraid to tell or ask us anything. Okay?"

Noah nodded, he knew that, he did. Thinking about it, Noah was pretty sure it was the whole 'saying 'I'm gay' out loud' part that had made him nervous, not the 'telling his Dad's' part. "We're always going to love you" Blaine smiled.

"I love you guys too" he replied with a smile, "always will."

His Dad nodded, "right. That's it" he smiled, standing up. "I think we need a hug to celebrate this life changing moment" he chuckled, forcing Blaine up off his seat.

Before he could really do or say anything, he was enveloped by his Dad's. "Ouch Dad" he shouted. "Dad's you're squishing me! What are you doing" he asked though he was sure they couldn't understand it properly, what with all the laughing.

Noah was stuck in between his Dad's bodies, is head pressed against both Dad's hearts, he could hear them beating slightly faster than normal. "Do you hear something" Blaine asked and he knew he was looking around to see where the sound was coming from, "I think I hear something. Kurt?"

Smiling like an idiot, Noah waited for his Dad to join in and he didn't disappoint. "I don't hear anything" he laughed, squeezing him tighter. He tried to shout at his Dad's, but he couldn't say anything through his fits of giggles.

Eventually Blaine took a step back, laughing. Both of his Dad's were red faced, but happy. "Oh hey Noah" Blaine said with mock surprise, "I didn't see you there!"

* * *

Kurt stepped back when Blaine did, "oh hey Kiddo" he smiled, ruffling his sons hair. Noah's hair was a mess, his clothes were dishevelled and for the smallest fraction of a second, he looked like a little kid again.

"Dad's" Noah complained, trying to straighten out his hair, "why would you guys do that?" He and Blaine laughed as Noah tried to straighten himself out, laughing so much his words could barely be understood.

"So what was the argument about" he asked a few moments later, kissing his son on the top of the head before checking on the chicken in the oven. "What happened?"

Noah's head fell into his hands, "Logan's stupid" he grumbled making them all smile.

Blaine nodded, grinning. "I'm sure he is" he agreed for the sake of their son, "but what's he being stupid about this time?"

Kurt watched Noah as he stared at the empty bottle in front of him. He looked to him sadly and Kurt nodded, telling him it was okay to continue. Noah sighed before launching into a very detailed explanation of the incident that happened earlier.

Come the end of the story Kurt was standing behind his son, tears falling down his cheeks. "I just don't understand. Why would Logan be so ashamed of loving me" he sobbed. It broke his heart. Kurt suddenly had the urge to find Logan and knock some sense into him for hurting his baby.

"He's not ashamed of loving you" he hurried to say, he knew Logan rather well and he was sure it wasn't Noah he was ashamed of. It was the fact that Noah wasn't a girl. Not every child has the encouragement to love whoever they want.

There are many parent's out there who raise their kids to believe loving the same gender is wrong. Unfortunately Logan's parent's happen to be one of them. They've made it clear every time they've met that they don't approve of the life style they lead.

Blaine looked to him helplessly as Noah continued to sob into his sleeves. "Noah, Sweetie, you know what Logan's parents are like" he tried to reason. "Maybe he's struggling to come to terms with it all?"

Noah sat up and shook his head adamantly, "no. Right before Nathan turned up he held my hand and told me it was perfect and that he wanted to talk to me about something" he sniffed.

"Before Nathan turned up he was going to tell me but after, he didn't. He dropped my hand like he'd been shot before stepping away" he cried. "That's not the actions of someone who loves you. That's the actions of someone who's ashamed of you."

Noah turned in his seat and wrapped his arms around his waist. Looking to Blaine, Kurt felt completely helpless. So he held his son tight and kissed his hair because that's all he could do. "It's going to be okay Kiddo, I promise."

Blaine shrugged as he set his hand on Noah's back, neither one of them knew how to help in this situation. They'd never been in a situation or relationship like this. How were they supposed to know what the best thing to do was?

But they were Noah's Dad's, they were supposed to be able to offer him advice. "Noah, Logan isn't ashamed of you" Blaine tried, rubbing his hand up and down their son's back.

"Then why did he let me walk away from him" he asked, looking up at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. "If he wasn't ashamed of me why would he just let me walk away?"

Noah was looking up at him now, but eventually dropped his head and hid in his shirt again. "Why don't I hate him" he mumbled, though Kurt was sure neither of them were supposed to hear it.

"Baby, I know you want to hate him right now and don't get me wrong I completely approve" he joked, glad when Noah laughed a little. "I'm sure he's just struggling to come to terms with it all. Not everyone is as lucky as you" he said reassuringly.

Blaine smiled, "Noah, look" he started and for a moment he looked like he was unsure how to continue. "You're Dad and I were both very fortunate. We accepted who we were and we used that to make us stronger. So, honestly we don't know what to tell you."

He felt Noah sigh against his chest but at least he'd stopped crying now, they weren't completely useless. "However, that doesn't mean we're completely useless" Kurt joked and he knew Noah was smiling even if he was still hiding his face.

"I think you should talk to him" Blaine suggested gently. "I mean, when I first started dating, his name was Adam. I told him exactly how I felt and I told him this was his only chance to tell me."

Blaine paused looking to him, making sure he wasn't offended or hurt at the mention of his ex. Kurt just smiled, it had been 11 years, his ex's weren't a problem unless they were here. So with a smile he continued, "tell Logan how you feel and tell him he has 15 minutes to tell you what he wants. After that, tell him you won't wait for him anymore."

Noah sniffled against his chest and Kurt sighed wishing there was something they could do to protect his little boy. "I know it'll be hard little man" he murmured into his hair, "but Dad's right. You deserve someone who's willing to risk everything for you, not someone who wants to hide you because he can't accept who he is."

"You're such a strong, special boy Noah" he continued. "You have the world at your feet and your dreams are in reach, but only if you remain who you are" he said stroking his hair. "And someone who isn't willing to take risks and give you everything, he's only going to drag you down and you deserve so much more than that."

Noah looked to the pair of them, his eyes were red and puffy but he was smiling a little. Kurt hated seeing his little boy so broken. "But I love him Dad's" he said helplessly.

Kurt looked at his little boy wishing he could protect him from everything. He knew he wasn't 'in love' with Logan. He was too young to understand, but he was sure that whatever he was feeling was just as hard, strong and painful.

"We know you do Buddy" Blaine said, his hand now resting at the base of the back of his neck, "we know you do. That's why we think talking to him is your best option" he smiled reassuringly. "That way there can be no confusion or misunderstanding because it's an opportunity to put both of your hearts on the line."

Noah seemed to think about it, dropping his gaze to his hands as they fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, something he hadn't done since he was a child. "I don't want to talk to him right now" he muttered and it made them laugh.

"Then don't" he laughed and Noah looked to him confused. "Noah, as far as I'm concerned you can leave him hanging for weeks" he half joked and Noah nudged him, smiling.

Blaine was standing next to him, hand around his waist, smiling. "What you're Daddy is trying to say" he laughed, "is that you talk to Logan when you're ready. If you don't want to speak to him for a week, then don't" he shrugged, "it's totally up to you."

Again Noah seemed to think about it, but eventually he looked up smiling, "you know what? You're totally right" he agreed, pushing himself off of the stool. "You guys are totally right, I do deserve better than all of that" he said standing, nearly as tall as them.

He nodded, "but I am going to speak to Logan and do what you said Dad, I need to know, for my sake. I need to know how he feels and if we could make this work, I can't walk away from him" he said, his tone apologetic.

"You don't need to apologise Noah" he smiled, "just do what's right for you and everything will work out in the end." Blaine nodded his agreement as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Mind you" Kurt added, grinning so both knew he was only teasing. "I still think you should leave him hanging, if only for a little bit" he laughed.

Noah and Blaine laughed, "oh don't worry Daddy" Noah said, sounding confident and happy. "I plan on leaving him hanging for a long time. How about a month" he said thoughtfully before laughing. "Thanks for the help Dad's" he smiled, wrapping his arms around them.

Blaine kissed him on the top of his head, "what else are we here for" he laughed.

"We're always here for you Kiddo, you know that" he said, smiling at his son who had grown up so much. "Thank you for coming to us" he smiled, running his hand through his son's hair one final time, "it means the world."

Noah shrugged as he stepped away smiling, "who else would I talk to" he asked as if they would always be his first and obvious choice. "I love you Dad's," and with that they watched as Noah returned to his bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine remained standing in an embrace, watching the space where Noah had just disappeared. They remained in silence as the two got lost in their own thoughts, "I can't believe how grown up he's become" he muttered.

Blaine smiled into his neck, "at least he's grown up well." Kurt couldn't disagree with that, "come on" Blaine said, pulling his hand towards the kitchen. "We've got 15 minutes until our guests arrive, we best set up."

Kurt looked to the clock on the wall confused, "Blaine we've half an hour until they're supposed to be here."

Blaine nodded as he handed him the placemats, "yes but we've invited Rachel and Carson which means they'll be here 15 minutes early" he smiled. "Plus, she's bringing our little girl and I need me some Princess cuddles" he laughed.

Smiling, Kurt dropped his gaze before doing what he was told.

* * *

"Dad, Can I go over Daniel's house" Matthew asked from his spot on the sofa. Staying out of the conversation as his Dad's, Aunt's and Uncle's chattered aimlessly about everything and anything that wasn't at all interesting to him.

He'd happily come downstairs for dinner to see his family, he did miss seeing Rachel and Santana as often as they used to as kids. But life moved on, everybody had moved on.

Kurt's chicken had been so tasty he'd surprised himself by telling him just how much he'd enjoyed it. Kurt had looked completely surprised at his compliment as had everybody else at the table. It made him wonder how much of a bad son he'd become, especially after the moment he and Noah had shared earlier.

He watched as his Dad watched him with narrowed eyes after he'd thanked Kurt, trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing at. It made him feel horrible. He didn't want his family to think so low of him, and he knew it was his fault, he just didn't know why he was doing this.

By doing this he wasn't just upsetting himself, he was hurting his parents and his brother. Henley was too young to really understand but would she remember that he never made any time to play with her? He'd been sat here for hours listening to their conversation go on and on and he was already out of patience.

He'd been asked to keep an eye Henley and McKenzie while they tidied up after dinner but they'd fallen asleep rather quickly. The two girls had been put to sleep in Henley's room a little after 7:30, so once the girls had gone he'd had nothing to pretend to be busy with.

Noah was getting involved with the conversations, talking solo's, baby names and first dance songs but he'd said nothing. It wasn't like they never asked him questions because they did, but every time they did he shrugged and answered with one word, clearly showing his disinterest in communicating.

His Dad's had apologised on his behalf several times already this evening and he didn't know why that didn't make him stop acting like an asshole. He hated upsetting his parents, hated embarrassing them in such a rude manor in front of their friends, but he didn't know how to change.

When he'd escaped to the kitchen earlier for a few minutes of peace, Carson had followed him out to ask how he was doing. Of course he'd made the conversation as hard as he possibly could but it seemed like Carson was really trying to see if he was okay.

He'd ended the conversation by giving him his business card and saying: "Look, I know you're going through some issues right now, but if you ever need to talk to someone outside of your Dad's, don't even hesitate. Alright Kid?"

Staring at the business card in his hands, he wondered how many times his Dad's had talked about his behaviour with their friends. What had they said in return? What did his Dad's say and did it hurt them to have to seek help at all?

His Dad looked away from Sebastian once they'd finished their conversation on the soundtrack for Kurt's upcoming runway. "It's pretty late Mattie" he said, glancing to the clock on the wall, "can't you just see him tomorrow?"

Matthew sighed, his Dad was right, it was late and he could see Daniel tomorrow and he would see Daniel tomorrow, but he wasn't actually going to Daniel's. "Please Dad? I'll only be gone for an hour" he pleaded.

Even now, he was outright lying to his Dad, he knew he wasn't going to Daniel's and knew he wouldn't be back in an hour. He was purposely lying about where he was going so his parents wouldn't be able to force him to come home when he wasn't ready.

He was doing all of this, but he had no idea why. His Dad looked like he was going to protest so he tried again, "please? I won't be long, he just broke up with his girlfriend and he needs a friend?" Another lie. Why do they come so easy to him?

His Dad still looked hesitant, "Kurt what do you think" he asked just like he'd expected him too. They never made a decision without consulting the other first, it was both cute and annoying. "Can Mattie go to Daniel's, he's just broken up with his girlfriend" he repeated his words, staring at him as if he didn't believe them but didn't want to doubt him.

"At this time of night" Kurt asked putting his coffee down, "can't it wait until tomorrow?" If he wasn't so desperate to leave he would've laughed at how similar his Dad's were. Sometimes it was like they were the same person in 2 bodies.

Matthew huffed, "I promise I'll be back by 11?" He hoped it would work, he could see the hesitation in his Dad's eyes and only hoped his pout and puppy dog eyes were still as good as his Dad's.

He watched as his Dad's shared a silent conversation, before Kurt turned to him with a smile. "Okay Mattie, you can go out but we expect you back by 11 on the dot. Any later and you're grounded, okay?"

Sighing Matthew mumbled his agreement before standing up and walking straight towards the door. He'd been just about to leave when his Dad stopped him, "and you're going over to Daniel's right" he asked, probably checking to see if he had Daniel's parent's number in his phone.

"Yeah" he nodded, "just up the street. See you guys at 11" he called, slamming the door behind him before his parent's could make him feel any worse about lying.

* * *

_\- Saturday 28th September 2027 6:02am -_

"Burt! Sorry for calling so early but I don't know what to do anymore" Blaine sniffed into the phone from his seat at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know what else I can do" he said, wishing he wasn't crying, but he was at breaking point and he didn't know what else to do.

"The first thing I need you to do is calm down Kiddo, every thing is going to be alright" Burt said, his tone reassuring as always. "As much as I love that you feel you can ring me crying your eyes outs, I'd love to know what's up so I can actually help" he said gently.

Blaine had to laugh at that, he probably should've said something before breaking down on the phone. "Sorry" he chuckled wiping at the tears on his cheeks, "I guess I should've started with that."

Burt laughed and he knew he was shaking his head, "it would've helped but this way's fine too."

"It's Matthew" he said after a moment, staring at the dark carpet of the stairs, "he didn't come home until 4 o' clock this morning. I don't know what to do anymore." He whispered the words, too ashamed to say them aloud, did this make him a bad Dad?

His words didn't seem to please his Father-in-Law but he knew it was the actions of his 16 year old grandson that had him grumbling. "What the hell did he do until 4 in the morning" he said angrily.

Blaine shrugged, "he was at his friend Alex's house. He'd told Kurt and I he was going over Daniel's! We tried ringing everyone and no one had seen him" he sobbed, he couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to Matthew.

"Alex's Mum dropped him home under the impression he had permission to stay late for a movie night" he said into his hands. "When we rang Daniel's Mum she said he hadn't turned up and that Daniel had no idea that Matthew was coming over. We realised then that Matthew had lied to us but it was too late" he cried.

He tried to stop himself thinking about all of the 'what if's' but it was extremely difficult. "We had no idea where he was Burt, anything could've happened to him and we'd have had no idea."

"Stop it Blaine" Burt ordered, "you stop that right now. Matthew is upstairs in his room, sleeping. You don't need to worry about the 'what if's' because he's fine. You hear me?" He hated hearing Burt speak to him like that, but he knew he was right.

So he nodded and wiped at his nose, "yeah. I'm sorry" he sighed. "I just, it was hard and I don't know what to do anymore."

He and Kurt had been up frantic all night, they'd been one step away from calling the police, missing 24 hours or not this was their son. But then Matthew strolled through the door at 3:49 as if he'd done nothing wrong. He'd asked them if they were alright before heading towards the stairs.

Of course he'd spent the next 30 minutes getting yelled at by both he and Kurt before they grounded him for life a little before 5am. Kurt hand't managed to fall asleep until about half an hour ago and he couldn't sleep at all, as had been the way recently, so he'd left his sleeping husband to make this phone call.

Dropping his head into his free hand, he couldn't stop the tears that started up again, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I try and do everything I can for him, for all the kids, and I don't understand why whatever I, whatever we do, isn't enough for Matthew" he sobbed.

He knew Burt would be feeling helpless right now, being too far away to give him a hug or help, but he just needed to speak to him, ask for some advice. Outside of this house, Burt was the only family he had.

"Blaine, I don't know what to say. But just remember he's a teenager and he loves you, okay? No matter what he says, no matter what he does, at least you have that" Burt tried to reassure him but he'd heard it all before.

"I know he loves me Burt" he didn't mean to snap, but he'd heard that advice one too many times. "I do, but it doesn't mean anything when he doesn't give a shit about me or Kurt or his own brother and sister? I know he loves me, loves all of us, but that doesn't make it easier" he snapped, pushing his palm into his eye. "If anything it makes it harder."

Burt sighed as if registering his point, "I wish I had more advice to give you Kid, honest I do. But you know my Kurt, he was an angel growing up. The only problem I had with him was when he started hiding my food after I got ill" he chuckled and it made him laugh, which was probably Burt's intention.

"Blaine, why don't you try not caring" he suggested half-heartedly. He'd been about to ask what the hell he was talking about when he continued, "not literally. But why don't you tell Mattie he can do whatever he wants. Maybe if he think's you've stopped caring, he might start" he suggested.

Blaine hated to admit it, but it sounded like an idea that could work and to be fair it was his last attempt at anything. They were out of ideas now. "It wouldn't be easy, not at all" he continued, "but it might give him the chance to realise what life is like without people who actually give a damn."

He thought about it for a moment, what it would be like to see Matthew leave without asking where he was going or when he'd be back. "Pretending not to care sounds like it's going to be really hard" he said, crying at the mere thought of his son thinking they didn't care anymore.

"What about Matthew though" he said wiping at the tears that were falling too fast down his cheeks. "What if he actually thinks we don't care anymore," it sounded horrible. No child should ever feel like their parent's don't care, he knew that feeling and he wouldn't wish it on anybody, especially his own son.

Burt sighed, "I know it sounds hard Blaine, and it will be hard. But Matthew not thinking you care, is the point. That's what you'd be aiming for. It sounds terrible I know, but what if it works? In the end what's a few days" he asked, though his words were heavy.

Even a few days of not thinking your parents gave a shit would be hard, but what if Burt was right, what if it was the only way? "What if it doesn't work" he asked helplessly, wishing there was another way.

The pauselasted much too long and Blaine knew Burt didn't have the answers. "What if it does" he offered with a sigh.

Blaine looked to the ceiling trying to hold back his tears, "I don't want to hurt him" he sobbed. Feeling like a child again as Burt tried to soothe him over the phone.

"I know you don't want to hurt him Blaine" Burt said as gently as he could, "but look at what he's doing to you. Look at what he's been putting you through for the last 2 years."

Blaine sighed, realising that Burt was right. He didn't deserve to be treated this way by his own son. It would be tough, pretending not to care, but they were running out of options. "I'll talk to Kurt" he said through sniffles, "see what he says."

He knew Burt nodded, "you do that Kiddo and remember don't ever hesitate to call alright?" Blaine nodded, smiling through his tears. "Good, now I love you, send my love to Kurt and the kid's."

Again he nodded, wiping at his eyes knowing that pulling himself together wasn't going to work before Kurt would wake up, or Henley, which ever came first. "I will do, love you too" he said sadly, "speak to you later Burt."

"Oh Blaine" Burt said, his voice only just being heard as he'd been about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

There was a short pause, "Blaine, you're a wonderful Dad and don't let Matthew's actions make you think otherwise, alright?" Blaine nodded around the lump in his throat, not sure what to say. "I love you Kiddo, talk later" and with that the dial tone rang in his ears.

Blaine smiled sadly, turning the piece of technology over in his hands as he stared at it, wishing this wasn't the only way. Wishing there was something he could do, but he couldn't think of anything. He didn't want to hurt his son as much as he'd hurt him, but maybe Burt was right.

It took him about 15 minutes to pull himself together and to stop crying and he only stopped because he heard the floorboard creek upstairs. He knew trying to make himself look put together was a waste of time, he'd have red puffy eyes for god knows how long with all of the tears he's shed in the past 2 hours.

So, forcing himself up off of the stairs he headed towards the kitchen and flipped the switch on the kettle and started making 2 coffee's. One for himself and he prepared one for Kurt as he'd assumed it was his footsteps he'd heard behind him on the stairs, he then resorted to cleaning the kitchen until Kurt appeared.

* * *

**Thank you so much for sticking with me through all of this!**

**Love**

**JCMO xx**


	5. One Step too Far

**Daddy-Dating 2: The Teenage Years.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Step too Far.**

* * *

_\- Saturday 28th September 2027 -_

Blaine was in the middle of cleaning the oven, gloves on as he continued to scrub as hard as he could at the grease that was no longer there. Kurt still hadn't come downstairs and he'd slowly lost his patience.

He'd spent the last 20 minutes scrubbing as he tried to talk himself into punishing Matthew the way Burt had suggested, but he wasn't succeeding. Burt may be right, it might be the only way to make Matthew start realising he has to listen, but he wasn't sure if he could do it.

No matter what Matthew was going through, he never, ever wanted his son to think he didn't care. If Matthew ever felt that way in his life, it was clear he'd failed as a parent and that was how he saw it.

His parents had been complete let downs and they made it very obvious, to this very day, that they didn't care about him. Even at 38 years old, it still hurt. He always wondered what he'd done wrong and he used to wish he could change just so they would care about him.

Of course he knew better now, it had been his parents that were wrong, not him. But Matthew wouldn't know that, wouldn't know that his parent's were just trying to punish him. He was 16, of course he could take it to heart.

And what if he did? What if Matthew actually felt like they'd stopped caring about him and what if it didn't work the way they wanted it to. What if it made him worse? Not only was he trying to get his mind wrapped around that, he was also trying to figure out the right way to punish Matthew after last night.

Clearly grounding him wasn't a threat he was scared of as he'd known it would happen when he'd left. But what else could they do? He wasn't driving so they couldn't take his car, he didn't play game consoles much so that wouldn't be much of a punishment.

The only thing he could think of was taking away his mobile, but to him that seemed cruel. But like he'd discussed with Burt on the phone earlier, they were running out of options. If they couldn't control their son they were going to have to seek help elsewhere and he was sure Matthew wouldn't take too nicely to seeing a counsellor.

Blaine knew from experience that a counsellor would help a lot, he'd had his fair share of appointments, but it would only help if Matthew accepted that he needed help. If he didn't think he needed the help, it wouldn't work. "Morning Sweetie, what are you doing" Kurt asked from behind, making him jump.

"I'm cleaning the oven, what does it look like I'm doing" he snapped back, scrubbing too hard though he knew there was nothing left to clean. He didn't need to turn around to know that Kurt would've stopped in his tracks, his expression worried and surprised at his tone. He never got angry, never saw the point in it, but right now he was so angry, the only way he knew was to lash out.

He was also very aware he should be offering Kurt an apology, but as he continued to scrub he knew he wouldn't give him one. "Okay" Kurt said carefully and he could hear him walking around the counter. Before he could register anything Kurt's hands were on his, easing the cleaning products out of them. "Blaine" he said putting the products down, "what's going on?"

Kurt was looking at him so lovingly and concerned, he didn't even try and hold back his tears as he collapsed into his husbands arms. "Kurt I'm so sorry" he rushed to say though he knew Kurt would never expect him to apologise for snapping or crying.

"Shh" Kurt said, holding him close as he rubbed at the back of his head, "you don't need to be sorry Blaine." All Kurt did was hold him close and kiss him softly, "but it would be nice if you could tell me what's happened? Is it Matthew?"

Blaine nodded against Kurt's chest, not sure what he would say and not sure if he wanted to leave Kurt's safe and comfortable embrace. He felt Kurt nod in understanding but he never said anything, he just held him close and let him cry.

Twenty minutes later and Blaine felt he was strong and stable enough to step out of Kurt's embrace. Stepping back, he wiped at his nose and apologised over and over again even though Kurt kept telling him he didn't want to hear it.

"I take it you didn't sleep last night" Kurt said, handing him a fresh, hot cup of coffee while he sat at the breakfast bar. He shook his head, "yeah, I thought so. I mean I barely slept at all" he murmured taking the seat opposite him. He could tell Kurt was watching himself, making sure he didn't say something to set him off again.

It made Blaine feel worse knowing Kurt was going out of his way, really thinking hard on trying to protect him. Kurt was avoiding bringing Matthew up incase it started him off again, but Matthew was what they needed to talk about. "What are we going to do about Matthew" he asked, dropping his head into his free hand, watching Kurt.

Kurt sighed at the mention of their son as he too put his head in his hand, "I honestly don't know Blaine. I honestly thought he'd get over it, but last night, last night was," he looked for the words to say. "I don't even know what last night was" he laughed angrily.

He watched as Kurt dragged his free hand down his face, "I honestly have absolutely no idea what he was playing at" he growled and Blaine felt better that he wasn't the only one so anger. "He needs to be punished for his stint last night, but I don't know what would effect him" Kurt said, staring at his coffee.

Blaine smiled a little, glad to see that the 2 of them were on a similar wavelength. "The only thing I can think of that would get to him would be to take his phone" he shrugged, hoping Kurt would think it would be too cruel a punishment. They had Burt's suggestion as a back up plan, but that was worse than taking his son's phone.

Kurt seemed to think about it a moment, before looking to him sadly. "I hate to say it, but I think taking his phone could be the only way to make him realise the severity of the stunt he pulled last night." His husband looked pained at the mere suggestion of being so cruel, but Blaine hadn't expected him to agree.

Blaine dropped his gaze, not sure what to do now, his plan had backfired. "If we tell him we're taking it away for the week and just keep it for the weekend" Kurt pondered aloud, "that could work. That way the idea of punishment is worse than the actual punishmen-"

"No" Blaine said, interrupting Kurt and leaving him staring at him looking sad and a little angry. "No" he said again, harsher as he looked Kurt in the eye.

Kurt titled his head to side in the way he would usually find so damn adorable, now it was just annoying. "You don't think it will work" Kurt asked, concern was evident in his tone but his voice was also clear. That tone told Blaine, Kurt knew something was about to happen.

Regardless, Blaine shook his head, "no. We can't take his phone away from him. Not for the week, not for the weekend" he said with finality. This was there only real chance to teach Matthew you a lesson, he couldn't understand why he was making this so difficult.

"Blaine" Kurt said, his tone clear and a little angry. "What else are we going to" he asked helplessly. "I hate the idea as much as you do, but this is better than making him feel like we don't care" Kurt snapped and if Blaine had been of a clearer mind he probably would've noticed that snippet of information.

Sat there, Blaine continued shaking his head as he stared at his coffee. "He's a 16 year old boy, that phone is his life and we can' take it from him. We need to think of something else because we're not taking his phone away" he said, effectively ending the conversation as he stood and headed to the sink.

He already knew Kurt wouldn't let that be the end of the conversation, he wouldn't be the Kurt he'd fallen for if he didn't put up a fight. Right now, he just wasn't in the mood to argue. "Blaine, I know you love Matthew, I do too but he can't keep doing this to us" Kurt said angrily, though Blaine was staring in the sink he knew Kurt's hands would be balled into fists at his side.

They rarely ever argued, but as of late when they did, it was always about Matthew. Of course they made sure to never argue in front of the kids, they probably never knew their Dad's argued and even now, Blaine had to admire the way Kurt lowered his voice, even through his anger, so he wouldn't wake the kids.

"We're no taking his phone away from him" he repeated as he continued to wash his cup.

Kurt sighed and Blaine prepared himself, "Blaine! Why are you being so damn unreasonable" his tone was half between a cry and a shout. "Matthew strolled through that door" Blaine knew he was pointing, he always got animated when he was angry. "At 4 this morning! Not even you and I have been out that late in years!"

Running his wet hands down his face, Blaine wished this would be over. He had a headache and he hated arguing with Kurt. "He's 16 years old Blaine" Kurt said quieter, but breathing heavy. "I'm sorry but that is unacceptable." He continued staring at they kitchen wall, tongue in cheek as he tried to hold back. "Blaine will you bloody well look at me" Kurt shouted, and he could hear the tears in his voice.

Sighing he turned around, Kurt looked sad, tired and broken as he stood in front of him. "I understand that Matthew needs to be punished Kurt. I'm not saying that, I'm just saying we're not taking his phone away from him. That's all I'm saying" he shrugged, watching Kurt.

Kurt laughed a little hysterically. "You think taking his phone is too harsh a punishment" he repeated in disbelief. "Blaine, that boy hasn't listened to us for months! He's always disobeying us and you haven't slept in weeks" Kurt said, taking a step closer to him. "You know what he's doing to you Blaine, the Doctors said-"

"Don't" Blaine snapped, this conversation wasn't about him. The last thing they needed to talk about right now was his health problems, they could wait. Looking to Kurt, Blaine felt horrible. Kurt looked like he was trying so hard not to cry and all he wanted to do was pull him close, he hated arguing with him. "Kurt. We're not talking about me, we're talking about Matthew."

"Matthew is the reason your sick" Kurt shouted, the loudest thing he'd said all morning. He could see in Kurt's eyes how he wished he hadn't said the words aloud, but they were out there now. But as Blaine stared at Kurt, breathing heavy, they both knew he was right.

Blaine shook his head, they weren't having this conversation right now. "We need to find another way to punish him" he tried to say firmly, but there was a lump in his throat that had made it hard to sound anything but sad.

"Blaine" Kurt said, his voice breaking as the tears fell freely. "Why are you letting him do this to you" he asked brokenly as he took another step towards him. "Taking Matthew's phone is nothing compared to everything he's done and is still doing to you" he cried.

Running his hand through his hair, Blaine turned away, he wasn't going to listen to this. His health problems were his problem, it had nothing to with Matthew. He knew he was lying to himself. "Taking Matthew's phone for a few days could change everything Blaine. It might help you get better" Kurt said softly, taking his hand.

But Blaine pushed it away and refused to turn to face Kurt, he couldn't face his broken expression knowing he was the one who'd put it there. "Matthew is my son and I say we're not taking his phone away from him. End of" he said firmly, resting his hands on the edge of the sink and bowing his head.

He regretted the words the moment he said them. Matthew was and always would be their son. He heard Kurt's sudden intake of breath and it took everything in him not to cry at Kurt's broken words, "your son. Okay."

Knowing he didn't have the time to take a minute, he allowed himself one deep breath before he'd have to sort this out. He'd taken his anger out on the one person who would always be there for him and he'd taken it too far. Kurt cared about Matthew as if he was his own son, which he was really. Kurt cared about him too, and he was an idiot for thinking Kurt would be doing it for any other reason.

"Kurt" he said, his own voice broken as he turned around, hoping Kurt would forgive him. But Kurt wasn't there anymore. "Matthew" he said surprised, trying to wipe the tears away discreetly. "What are you doing up" he asked, walking to the fridge for no real reason other than not being able to face Matthew right now.

"I couldn't sleep" Matthew shrugged from where he was now sat at the breakfast bar. Blaine nodded as he stared aimlessly into the fridge, not sure what he should say to his son. He was furious at Matthew, no way near as mad as he was at himself, but furious none the less.

Matthew needed to be punished he knew that, but Kurt was his firs priority now. So, he didn't say anything. He poured Matthew a glass of orange juice and handed it to him without a word. He was just about to head upstairs when Matthew started muttering. "I heard you" he mumbled staring at his glass.

Closing his eyes, Blaine took a deep breath before turning back to Matthew with a frown. "Sorry Matthew, your Dad and I have just had a bit of a disagreement but we'll be fine" he sighed. The last thing he needed was the kids finding out what an asshole he'd been to Kurt.

Matthew's eyes went wide as if this was new information. "You and Daddy are fighting" he asked, horrified.

"What" Blaine questioned, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "You said you heard us?"

He watched as Matthew shook his head, his eyes now glassy. "No, I heard you talking to Grandad on the phone earlier" he clarified, dropping his head in what he thought was shame.

Blaine sighed running his hands through his hair, Matthew had heard him crying on the phone because of him? Great. Could this day get any worse. "Are you and Daddy fighting because of me" Matthew asked though it was clear by his expression he already knew the answer.

Dropping his head into his hands, he wished there was someway he could get out of this conversation. All he wanted to do was make up with Kurt and spend the rest of the day in bed. "Look Matthew, I need to go and fix things with Kurt and then we're going to talk about this. Okay?"

Matthew dropped his head again, "okay. I'll wait down here" he sighed. Matthew reached for his orange juice as he turned to leave, "Dad I really am sorry, for everything" he muttered, watching him.

Blaine was surprised to see the expression on his son's face, it seemed to be one close to defeat. He wished he could accept Matthew's apology and move on, but it was too late for that. "Sorry isn't going to cut it anymore Buddy" he smiled sadly. "Give us 15 minutes, and we'll talk okay?"

Again Matthew nodded, "go on" he smiled. "Go and sort things out with Daddy and I promise I'm not going anywhere." Blaine sighed sadly, his son's promises didn't mean anything anymore. "And I promise to try and keep that promise and all other promises I make from here on out" he said, determined.

He had to smile at his son for that. "We'll be downstairs in a bit" and with that he turned and practically ran upstairs, he couldn't leave Kurt another moment longer. He had so much to worry about, Matthew overhearing his conversation with Burt, snapping at Kurt the way he did and how they'd punish Matthew, but all he was worried about was Kurt.

Every thing on that list, he needed to Kurt at his side to make the decision together. Kurt was his everything and the mere thought of him hating him or crying over him, it devastated him. When he got to their bedroom, the door was shut and he imagined Kurt slamming it in his haste to be alone. "Kurt" he said quietly, knocking.

Kurt didn't say anything but he heard him sniffle and it broke his heart, he did that. "Kurt" he sighed, pushing the door too and what he saw only broke his heart further. Kurt was sat on his side of the bed, cuddling the 'words best musician' teddy the boys had made for him a few years ago.

"Kurt I am so sorry" he said making his way towards him. When Kurt did look up, he looked at through his eyelashes as a fresh wave of tears fell down his cheeks. "Oh Kurt" he cried, hurrying around the bed and putting an arm around him. If he thought it was acceptable, he would've hugged him.

"You know I didn't mean what I said back there" he said, watching Kurt's face as his other hand came to rest on his thigh. "Matthew is as much your son as he is mine." Blaine felt so guilty, he couldn't believe he'd ever said that.

Kurt continued to play with his teddy and wondered what he was thinking about. After a long stint of silence, Kurt mumbled: "Matthew called me Kurt" he sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

Blaine's eyes went wide, "what? When" he asked, wishing he'd had this piece of information earlier. Not only had he been stupid enough to tell Kurt that Matthew was his son, but Matthew had been so disrespectful as to call him Kurt. Now he only felt worse.

Kurt shrugged, "a few weeks ago. I never said anything because he hasn't called me it since, but. He hasn't called me Kurt since we got engaged" he said through his tears. "And he tries not to speak to me. What if Matthew's the way he is because he doesn't like me being his Dad" Kurt cried, breaking into a sob that broke his heart.

"Baby" Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. "That's not it at all, Matthew loves you Kurt and you know that" he said trying to be reassuring while all he wanted to do was go and yell at Matthew. If Matthew wanted to hurt him, then fine, but there was no way he was getting away with hurting Kurt too.

Trying to soothe his husband, Blaine really didn't know what to say. "Matthew didn't mean anything by it Babe, you know he didn't. He was probably just angry and taking it out on you" he said, kissing his hair. He couldn't even begin to think about how he'd explain this to Matthew.

Kurt shook his head as he sat up, "it doesn't matter." Blaine had just been about to tell Kurt, that yes it did matter, but Kurt hurried to speak first. "I love you Blaine" he breathed, wiping at his eyes. "That means I can't ever live without you."

Gritting his teeth, Blaine's eyes fell to his lap, Kurt couldn't unintentionally make him feel any guiltier if he wanted too. He looked to Kurt who had started crying again, the only thing in his expression; concern. "And Matthew's attitude could be killing you" he breathed.

They'd got that dreaded phone call from the Doctors on Wednesday. His results had come back and not only was he suffering with anxiety, headaches and a minor case of depression. His blood pressures was abnormally high meaning he was also on the verge of heart disease or other related heart problems.

Let's just say, telling Kurt hadn't been all that easy. He'd laughed when the Doctor had given him that list of problems. How could a person who was so healthy and had no history of illness suddenly be told he was suffering from at least 4 different kinds of illness. All with one thing in common; stress.

Of course, Kurt was being overly dramatic, that was what he loved about him, but he wasn't exactly wrong to be worrying. Sighing, Blaine wished he'd chosen to talk about it earlier, maybe they're argument would never have happened. "Kurt" he breathed, squeezing their hands, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me" Kurt snapped, glaring at him with tears in his eyes. "I don't even remember the last time you slept through the night. I've brought 3 packs of paracetamol in the last 10 days and your anxiety is worse than mines ever been" he said, staring at him in hopes he'd get through to him. "Sorting Matthew out is the only way I can think to help you" he said brokenly.

Blaine dropped his gaze, finally understanding where Kurt was coming. It took him thinking about the situation was in reverse, he knew just how much he would do to help make Kurt better. And Kurt was just trying to do that for him. He was trying to make Matthew happier so that he could get better, how could Blaine be mad at Kurt for that?

So, he nodded. He had no right to be mad if he knew he would do the same. "Okay" he agreed, smiling a little.

"Okay" Kurt asked, his expression hopeful.

Blaine nodded, squeezing his hand, "okay" he repeated. "We'll take Matthew's phone and we will see if that achieves anything. If not, we'll try something else. Anything it takes" he smiled, only slightly worried about how Matthew would react to that punishment.

For the first time since he'd seen him this morning, Kurt looked happy, even if his eyes were still red and puffy. "Are you sure" he asked, double checking he wasn't just saying so.

"I know, even if I don't act like it sometimes" he smiled, "that whatever you do, it's because you care. And there's absolutely nothing with that. Matthew and I are very lucky to have someone like you around to care about us" he whispered into the silence, wishing he hand't been such an ass this morning.

Blaine looked to Kurt, wishing he could do something to take the pain away. "And I know Matthew knows that too Kurt" he smiled, wishing Kurt would stop worrying about why Matthew had called him Kurt. "Mattie's been an ass lately" he laughed, "and I guess that day he was being a major ass."

Kurt laughed and Blaine was glad to see his Kurt returning. "I'll always care" he smiled, "no matter what. Even if you guys don't want me to care, you'll never be able to stop me" he shrugged, looking at the bed sheets. "Forever and always."

"Always and forever" Blaine smiled, loving how that one little phrase had stuck with them since their engagement. Kurt laughed and suddenly all was right with the world again, "I love you Kurt. You know that, right? No matter what I do or say, I will always love you more than anything."

Kurt smiled before throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Blaine laughed and Kurt did too, "I know you do" Kurt nodded against his back. "And you know I love you just as much. Everything I do, I do it for you and the kids. It's because I love you."

Blaine smiled and held Kurt close but he couldn't stop from feeling guilty. Kurt shouldn't have to explain anything to him, yet here he was feeling he had to because he'd gone and been a complete and utter dick this morning. He knew Kurt cared, he'd just forgotten when Matthew had been all he could focus on.

"Do you forgive me" he asked, pulling back and smiling at his husband, the man who'd put up with everything. Blaine realised for what was probably the thousandth time that he was luckiest man in the world.

Kurt laughed a little and the sound was breathtaking, "there's nothing to forgive you for silly" he smiled. "But if there was, I promise I would forgive you every single" he grinned, leaning forward and kissing him softly, "time."

His hand quickly found it's way to Kurt's cheek, holding him there for as long as possible. Eventually Kurt pulled back laughing, pressing his foreheads together. "I guess we should go and figure out what we're going to say to Matthew" he said, "and I think we should do that over a warm cup of coffee" he grinned.

With the two of them being okay again, he suddenly remembered that Matthew was downstairs. "Speaking of Matthew" he sighed, "he's waiting for us in the kitchen."

Kurt's expression was one of 'and you're telling me this now' and Blaine just laughed. "Well, I needed to make sure we okay first" he shrugged as if it was obvious and he loved the way Kurt's hand went to his heart, he knew it wouldn't stay there for long. Before they went downstairs, there were probably a few things Kurt should know.

"Right" he said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I may have rang your Dad this morning, crying about Matthew and well, Matthew may have overheard" he mumbled wincing. Kurt looked concerned, but he hurried before he could say anything, he hadn't finished. "I also may have, accidentally told him that we were. That we were in the middle of an argument."

He said the words so fast and he was already prepared for Kurt's reaction. "Blaine" he whined, lightly smacking him on the arm. "What did you do that for? We never tell the boys we're fighting, it's not good for them" he complained, still glaring at him.

"I love" Blaine said laughing, "how out of everything I just said. That is what you chose to focus on. So much for caring about me" he teased, shoving Kurt's shoulder in retaliation.

Kurt looked to him, his large eyes steely grey in the morning sun. "You know I care about you, but I already knew you'd spoken to my Dad." Blaine looked to him confused and Kurt shrugged. "I may or may not have rang my Dad before I came down to do the exact same thing."

Thinking about it, that did make sense. Kurt already seemed to know about the 'pretend not to care about Matthew' thing. He'd just been too angry to notice earlier. "That explains a lot" Blaine chuckled, moving his hands to Kurt's face and gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"And for the record" Kurt smiled, placing his hand on top of his, "I was going to ask you about it later when we had a moment to ourselves. As for right now though" he smiled, linking their hands together and pulling him off of the bed, "we have your son to go and deal with.

Laughing, Blaine followed his husband out of the room without a second thought. In that moment, he was once again reminded that he would follow Kurt anywhere. "So, are you really not mad at me anymore" he asked, just incase.

* * *

Matthew was sat with his head in his hands, waiting for his parents to kiss and make up and awaiting his sentence. Kurt had told him last night he'd be grounded for life, and though it wouldn't surprise him, it seemed unrealistic and he was sure his parent's would think of something much worse.

He knew his punishment would be one that fit the crime and he had a sneaking suspicion that said punishment was the reason his Dad's had ending up arguing. One of them wanted to punish him with whatever idea they had, and the other didn't. What was annoying, was that he knew he deserved any punishment. Hell, he'd probably deserve worse than what his parent's would give him.

Sighing, Matthew couldn't help but think back to the conversation he'd overheard between his Dad and his Grandad. His Dad hadn't been able to stop crying the entire time they were on the phone and it was all his fault. He was saying that he was a bad Dad and getting all broken up about whatever punishment Grandad had mentioned.

He knew he pissed off his Dad's when he was around, but he never knew how heartbroken his Dad's were effected whenever he wasn't around. And as much as he hated hearing his Dad sound so broken, hated that his parent's were arguing because of him, but at least he knew now.

Last night he had been stupid, so very stupid and there was nothing he could do about it now. He knew lying to his parents was a bad idea, but staying out until 4 am. Well that was even more of a stupid idea. His Dad's had told him they were one step away from calling the police and he didn't doubt them for a second.

He'd pushed his Dad's so hard, they were going to report him missing. Before Kurt, his Dad always used to say that all they had, was each other. No matter what happened in life, they would be okay because they would always have each other. Then when Kurt came along, there was 2 more people in his life they could count on.

Now, he knew that wasn't going to change. He believed Kurt when he said he wasn't going anywhere, but right now, he was pushing them both to their limits. His Dad had considered, for one moment, pretending that they didn't care about him just to see how he'd react. He'd done that.

What kind of son makes their Dad's stay up worrying until 4 am after he just disappears and turns his phone off. What kind of son forces their Dad to ring their Grandad, crying because of a son he couldn't control and thought he was failing. What kind of son puts their parents into a situation where they end up arguing, because of him.

Running his hands down his face, he wished he'd done everything differently. In his last career counselling session, he and Miss Anders were finally getting somewhere. With that glimmer of hope and this horrible realisation, maybe he was finally able to start changing. If he'd just listened to her and Noah earlier, maybe things would be different.

The reason he didn't know what he wanted to do when he left High School was because he never wanted to think about it. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Had always known really, he was just too ashamed to admit it to his friends, therefore making him ashamed of it.

And if hiding that piece of information, pretending to be someone he wasn't, because he was afraid of what everyone would think. What if that was why he was acting up so much, because he was tired of hiding who he was. If that was the case, maybe now would be a good time to get over it and accept who he was.

Yesterday Noah had been so surprised when he'd asked him if he was okay. At dinner, everyone at the table had been so shocked when he'd complimented Kurt on dinner.

He didn't want to be that person. He wasn't that person, well he never used to be anyway and he didn't want to be that person now.

If admitting to himself and to everyone else, who he was and what he wanted to do would save his family. Then he would do it.

"No I'm not mad at you Baby" he heard Kurt laugh from the stairs, "well not anymore" he heard him tease. Matthew looked over to see his Dad's climbing down the stairs. His Dad had his arms around Kurt's waist which made watching them try and walk down the stairs rather funny, he just didn't find it fitting to laugh.

The two of them were laughing and smiling and joking about as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn't just been arguing about him. Of course, Kurt's eyes were still red and puffy which meant he'd been crying, he could see how tired they both were, but they were okay. Matthew was glad to know that even he couldn't come between his parents.

"Kurt why" Blaine laughed, "why do you have to do this to me. I've said I'm sorry like a million times" his Dad laughed, smiling at Kurt when he turned in his arms once he was at the bottom.

Kurt leaned up and kissed him, "I do it because I love you and it's fun" he teased, kissing him once more. His Dad was looking at Kurt like he was the single most important person in his world, and Matthew was glad that his Dad had someone like Kurt. He deserved everything and Kurt could give that to him.

His Dad's shared a hushed conversation before they both made their way towards the kitchen. "Morning Matthew" Kurt smiled, quickly wiping at his eyes to make sure he didn't look like he'd been crying, it was obvious but he pretended not to notice. "Did you get any sleep at all" he asked.

Matthew watched his parent's in the kitchen, the two of them moving together as they made themselves a fresh cup of coffee. He knew Kurt had asked him something, but he couldn't quite remember what it was, he had something he wanted to say. "I want to be a Fashion Designer."

Both his Dad's turned to him stunned, the kettle boiling without either one of them paying attention to him. "What" his Dad asked, staring at him as if he had no idea what he'd just said.

There was something in Kurt's eyes that he couldn't understand he was sure he was trying not to smile. "I want to be a Fashion Designer" he repeated, nodding. "That's what I want to be when I grow up."

"Okay" Kurt smiled, wrapping an arm around his Dad's waist and pulling him close. His Dad looked like he didn't know what to say. "That's great Matthew" Kurt said for him, "but I hope you know this isn't going to stop us punishing you" he smiled sadly.

He nodded, "no, I know. I just wanted to tell you" he shrugged. He wasn't sure whether he should launch into the whole explanation now, or wait until after his sentence. "I've known it for years" he continued, thinking that if he explained everything now it might lessen his sentence, he doubted it.

"If you've known it for years" his Dad asked, looking confused. "If you've known for years then why have you been saying you don't know what you want to do after High School" he asked. His Dad looked to Kurt who was definitely smiling now. Dropping his gaze, he sighed and started in on the whole explanation.

"I'm really sorry Daddy" he hurried to say once he'd explained everything. "I don't think your job is anything to be ashamed off, I just. I wasn't, I didn't know-" he sighed, giving up. He didn't really have a reason he thought was satisfactory. "I guess I was too worried about what people would say at school" he shrugged, feeling ashamed.

His parent's had sat across from the breakfast bar as they listened to him talk everything through for the last half an hour. They'd not said a word aloud but he was sure they'd shared several silent conversations with each other. Their hands were linked on the counter and Matthew had never felt so embarrassed in front of them before.

He'd just admitted to his Dad's, two of the strongest and bravest people he knew, that he was ashamed of who he was. Not only did he feel embarrassed but he felt more shame. His Dad's had raised him to be himself and to be proud of that, and he'd gone and done the exact opposite. He was so ashamed, he'd hid.

Kurt looked to him and smiled, "you don't have to apologise Matthew" he said reassuringly. "Everyone's different, all that matters is that you're finally willing to admit to yourself who you are. That's the important thing" he said, he and his Dad sharing a smile he didn't understand.

"So, as proud as I am of you Matthew," his Dad said, finally getting around to making himself and Kurt a cup of coffee. "Why now" he asked, leaning against the counter waiting for the kettle. "What made you accept what you wanted to be?"

Matthew watched as Kurt's expression changed to one of annoyance and he was sure he'd been about to tell his Dad off, so he hurried to speak first. "Because I thought that maybe, me holding all of this in was the reason I've been acting like a dick all this time" he explained, expecting his Dad's to tell him off for his language.

However all his Dad's did was nod in agreement and it made him laugh. "I don't want to hurt you guys anymore. "Miss Anders, Noah, they're both right. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you guys as parents. I don't want to hurt you guys anymore" he admitted. "Now, I don't know if this is going to change anything" he shrugged, hoping it would change everything, "but I'm going to try."

* * *

Kurt wished they could take this moment to celebrate Matthew finally realising what he wanted to do when he was older. A Fashion Designer, Kurt always had a sneaking suspicion. Matthew always looked his best and didn't own a single pair of sweat pants, even Noah and Blaine had a pair. His attempts to shrink them had failed.

As much as both he and Blaine wished they could celebrate, they couldn't. Of course they were so happy Matthew knew what he wanted from his future, they couldn't be sure he wasn't just saying this as a way to lessen his sentence. And no matter how happy they were for him, this wasn't going to change anything.

Blaine was sat at his side, arm casually thrown around his shoulders and sipping at coffee as they listened to Matthew apologise again. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am" he said to the counter, avoiding their gaze again.

He looked to Blaine who was smiling slightly, but he nodded, giving him the signal to start the conversation they'd been dreading. Kurt was dreading it even more now that Matthew had seemed to come to some sort of realisation, and boy was he glad that Matthew had had his moment of clarity.

Putting down his cup, he took a deep breath before staring on his lecture that he'd been making up his head for the last 20 minutes. "Matthew look" he started, appreciating Blaine's reassuring squeeze. "The last thing your Dad and I want to do is punish you, especially now. But you do realise just because you've had your moment of clarity, doesn't mean we're going to let you off easy" he explained.

"The stunt you pulled last night Matthew" Blaine said, shaking his head in disappointment. Matthew dropped his gaze and his cheeks turned red, "anything could've happened to you." Kurt glanced to Blaine who looked like he was struggling to rid the thoughts in his head and he couldn't blame him.

Squeezing Blaine's thigh, he continued. "Your Dad and I were worried sick and we refuse to overlook this or let you off with just grounding you for a month. Anything could've happened to you Matthew and there would've been nothing we could've done" he stated, trying to hide the anger in his tone.

It was clear Matthew was sorry by the embarrassed flush on his cheeks and the way he was keeping quiet and letting them say their piece. Watching Matthew, his eyes stayed focused on the counter as he aimlessly played with his empty glass and Kurt honestly felt bad for him.

Of course he would still be punished, but he felt bad for doing it. Especially if the reason for him acting out was because he wash resenting who he was. And that of course made him feel like they'd done something wrong if Matthew couldn't accept who he was without feeling ashamed.

"Just tell me" Matthew sighed into the silence. He could feel Blaine watching him and he assumed he'd gotten caught up in his thoughts. "I can't take it anymore, just tell me my punishment and I'll serve my sentence with dignity."

Shaking his head, Kurt decided that he and Blaine could discuss Matthew's sudden confession later, as for right now, Matthew needed his punishment. "You're grounded" he said, watching his son carefully. "For the next month. Your Dad and I will continued to take you too and from school for as long as you are grounded."

Matthew sighed and he was sure that was the one punishment he was hoping not to have, Kurt smiled a little. Glad to know that they'd managed to find at least one thing that worked on Matthew. None the less, Matthew nodded his understanding, Kurt was surprised with how well he was taking it.

He also wondered how well he'd take their last and final punishment. "We're also taking your phone away from you for the next week" he said carefully. Blaine's grip tightened on his arm as he braced for a loud and harsh reaction.

"What" Matthew asked, he didn't shout, he just asked. "You're taking my phone away from me" he asked, looking between the 2 of them and hoping they were joking. "Are you being serious?"

Kurt really hoped he wasn't smiling on the outside the way he was on the inside. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaine was trying hard to keep his smile at bay too. Finally they found a punishment that provoked a real reaction. "For the next 7 days" Blaine answered.

* * *

Matthew shook his head, clutching at the phone in his pocket, he couldn't give it up. How else would he talk to Rachel when he couldn't see her. How would he talk to his friends. He knew he deserved this and he could tell his Dad's were happy with his reaction, their accomplished smiles both infuriated him and made him kind of happy at the same time.

It was his fault he was in this mess and he was going to handle this like the 16 year old boy he should be, not the 16 year old boy he was. He needed to accept his punishment with grace and dignity, just like he'd said he would, but he never expected this kind of punishment.

His phone was his lifeline, how could he live without it for 7 whole days. Kurt held out his palm, "I know it's in your pocket" he said sadly, waiting. Shaking his head, Matthew couldn't believe it was happening. His parents had finally discovered a way that would ruin him. Fortunately for him they hadn't thought of it earlier.

At least now he thought he knew how to change and was actually going to change. Hopefully, once these 7 days were up he'd never have to live without his phone again. With that in mind, he pulled his pocket out of his phone. "Do you mind if I send Rachel a message please? Just so she doesn't think I'm ignoring her" he pleaded.

He watched his Dad's check with each other, before his Dad nodded. "One text message, you send it to her now and then that phone is ours. Okay?" Matthew nodded, hurrying to type out his message. He knew it was going to be painful living without his phone for the next week, but he could endure it. He was sure the pain was nothing compared to the hell he'd put his parents through.

All too soon he was placing his phone in Kurt's palm. Usually he would've punched the table, scaring both his Dad's and screaming how much he hated them. But he didn't want to do that, he didn't feel the need to do that. Instead he found himself smiling at his Dad's because for the first time in a really long time, he felt comfortable with them.

"Thanks Matthew" Kurt smiled, handing his phone to his Dad who put it in his pocket. "Look Kiddo, we know this isn't going to be easy for you and we're so sorry we have to do this" he said, sadly. "Just remember that we're both here for you if you need us" he smiled, "just say the word."

Matthew nodded, smiling at his parents and it felt real. "It's okay" he shrugged, still smiling. "I probably deserve a whole lot worse, and I know you guys are always there for me. I guess, I just wasn't being true to myself and got lost along the way" he smiled sadly, looking down at the counter.

He couldn't help but wonder how different the last few years would've been if he'd accepted himself all of those years ago. Where would he be in life? Would he be more prepared? For one thing he was sure, he would've had a much better relationship with his family if he'd stopped lying to himself.

"All that matters now is that you're on the right path" his Dad said, smiling at him. He was smiling that smile he hadn't seen directed at him in years. The only expression his Dad wore around him nowadays was a tired looking frown, but not now. Never again.

* * *

With a few more byes, he pulled out his earphones and chucked them on the counter, the girl's could sort out ending the call. "What's the matter beautiful" Blaine asked, kissing him on the cheek, "I thought you were talking to the girls?"

Kurt sighed, "I was." Blaine looked to him confused, "it's nothing" he shrugged. "It's just, Santana's asked me to change the designs On the kids wedding outfits and I hardly have any time as it is" he said, looking back to his sketches. That girl didn't half demand the impossible.

They both knew he'd have said yes whether he had the time or not, no matter what, he'd get the designs done and they'd be perfect and beautiful by the time of the wedding. But that's not the point.

Blaine handed him a fresh cup of coffee, "come on. We both know that you'll have those designs perfect and beautifully finished days before the wedding" he said, kissing him briefly. "So don't worry about it."

He smiled because he was right, "it's easier said than done" he mumbled as Blaine headed back to the study. He'd spent most of the day in there, he was sure he was working on lyrics for the duet he'd promised to do. Kurt had tried to forget about it, that would only take up more time but he refused to let it get the better of him, Blaine was right.

No matter how short his deadlines were, he'd get it done, he always completed them early. Santana's wedding file was around here somewhere, so all he had to do was go through it, sketch up some changes and he'd be halfway there. As long as the designs were finished by Monday, it wouldn't be a problem. "Hey Daddy" Matthew called from the living room.

Taking a deep breath he tried to hide his frustration from his son as he turned to him with a smile, "yes Matthew?"

"Henley keep drawing please" Matthew asked his sister before looking back to him, worried. "You and Dad are on the TV" he stage whispered, quickly turning back to his sister to make sure she hadn't turned to the TV.

Kurt panicked, "what" he asked even though he was already in the living room and staring at the TV. Matthew was right, he and Blaine were in fact on the TV. "Matthew, why are you watching the E network anyway" he snapped, turning to his son.

Matthew held up his hands in surrender and he instantly felt guilty. "Henley grabbed the control's. I'm sorry" he mumbled before handing over the TV remote.

Kut forced a smile, "no, I'm sorry Sweetie" he reassured, kissing him on the top of the head before turning back to the TV. Why the hell were they on TV. "Matthew, can you please take Henley outside and play with her, we don't need her seeing this again."

Matthew nodded, "yeah of course. Come on Henley" he said gently, picking up his sister. "Let's go and play in the garden" he exclaimed, feigning his excitement.

Henley clapped, "does this mean you're going to make daisy chains with me Mattie" she exclaimed, the excitment clear in her voice. Henley has been monopolising Matthew's attention since he seemed to have adjusted his attitude, over the moon that she had another brother to play with.

Matthew sighed, "that's exactly what it means" he offered and Kurt had to smile, even if it was for the briefest of seconds. As soon as the back door had closed behind the two kids, he shouted for Blaine to get his ass out here now.

"Kurt Hummel has reportedly fired his Agent after more than 20 years of service. We wonder what that's all about" the reporter said, staring at the camera with a stupid, smug smile.

Blaine came running into the living room then, panic and concern all over his features. "Kurt, what's the matter" he asked, taking his hand and checking his wasn't hurt anywhere. Kurt pointed to the TV as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, "Kurt, what's-"

"Blaine Anderson was spotted out for coffee with a cute 20 something the other day" the fake blonde continued, smirking at the camera and Kurt just wanted to slap that smirk right off. "The two were seen laughing and joking, clearly enjoy each other's company while Kurt was nowhere to be seen."

Kurt and Blaine watched as the dodgy video footage showed Blaine sat drinking coffee with a man in his early 20's, the two were clearly laughing and having a good time. But Kurt knew that guy, he worked with Blaine and he was called George, there was absolutely nothing scandalous about it.

"That's just George" Blaine exclaimed, angrily shouting and gesturing at the TV. "George is married" he continued, "we attended his wedding last year! Why the hell are they doing this" he asked no one in particular.

Blaine's grip tightend around his waist while his grip tightened around the remote controls. "Could it be that Kurt's Agent tried to tell him his Blaine was cheating on him and Kurt refused to have it, so fired her? Well, if that's the case it looks like she lost her job in vain because we've all the proof he needs."

"It looks like there could be trouble in paradise for the worlds most loved couple. After Kurt helped Blaine find his way into the industry, it looks like Blaine has decided to move on now that he's gotten everything he can from Kurt" the reporter continued and Blaine stiffened at his side.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek, "I know it's not true Blaine" he whispered. Hoping that Blaine would believe him, but all Blaine did was continue to stare at the TV. "I know you'd never do that" he reassured.

Glancing back to the TV, the footage had now changed and it was a video of him leaving Carole's office the other day. Smiling like an idiot after finally being free of that bitch. "Why so happy Kurt Hummel? Your husband might just be cheating on you" the girl winked at the camera and Kurt just wanted to slap her.

"When we figure out the truth, you'll be the first to know" she smiled as a video of Kurt and Blaine at his last Fashion Show took over the screen. They were both smiling and laughing with each other before the video seemed to shatter and an image of a broken heart took it's place. "We've more heartbreak now-"

Kurt turned the TV off and chucked the controls on the sofa. He was breathing heavy, as was Blaine and if he was being honest, he had no idea how to handle this situation. "They don't give a shit about the truth" he grumbled, "all they care about is selling magazines and their god damn viewership."

Blaine didn't say anything as he moved from his grasp, sitting on the edge of the sofa as he dropped his head into his hands. Kurt sighed sadly, joining his husband and pulling him close. This was the last thing Blaine needed, he was already stressed and he didn't need any added stress, not with his health already so fragile.

"What are we going to tell the kids" he asked, staring at his hands and his voice breaking in a way that broke Kurt's heart. "We have to tell them something" he continued, "everyone watches that stupid network. We can't have them finding out from the kids at school." Blaine let out what sounded like a sob, "oh god what are the kids at school going to say to the boys about this?"

Kurt sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "They don't need to talk about our kids to hurt them" he murmured, the realisation suddenly hitting him. No matter what he did to try and protect their kids from his fame, it didn't matter.

If a story like this was out there with so little evidence to back it up, nothing they could ever do could to protect their kids from the life they lead. "Look, the kids are home all day, so we don't need to tell them now. We have some time" he offered, though he knew it wouldn't make Blaine feel better.

"I'll go and ring the network" he sighed, squeezing Blaine's shoulder. "I'll threaten to sue their asses if they don't pull the story. Then we'll sit down and figure out how to tell the boys and then we can tell them after dinner" he suggested. It wasn't a great plan, he doubted he'd have any pull with E!, but he hated he had to have a plan at all.

He went to stand, but Blaine put a hand on his knee, stopping him. "Kurt" he said, his voice breaking as he looked to him with tears in his eyes. "They're saying that I'm cheating on you."

Kurt smiled sadly, so that was what was bothering him about it all. It wasn't so much that they were talking about him, it was what they were saying. "Blaine, baby. No one that matters is going to believe it" he said, taking both of his husbands hands in his. "I don't believe it."

Blaine shook his head and it looked like he was about to argue, "Blaine, I promise you. I don't believe it, the kids won't believe it" he continued, waiting for Blaine to look at him before continuing. "No one that matters to us is going to believe it" he reassured, smiling and squeezing his hands.

Kurt used his thumb to wipe away a few of Blaine's tears as he sniffed. "They can say whatever they want about me, I honestly don't care" he mumbled. "But to say I'm cheating on you? On my kids" he said, looking to him with such a heartbroken expression, it hurt to see. "That's not okay."

Smiling, Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead. "I know you're not cheating on me" he said and he meant every single word.

"How do you know" Blaine asked, smiling a little.

Kurt smiled, "because I'd know" he shrugged. "If something wasn't right between us, I'd know" and he honestly believed that. He believed Blaine would never cheat on him, but he knew it would never even get to that possibility because he would feel it if something wasn't right between the two of them.

Although he meant the words, he just hoped they'd make Blaine feel a little better. It seemed to do the trick because Blaine smiled and then he laughed. Blaine took his face in both of his and kissed him, one full of so much love it left him breathless. "I love you" Blaine smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you" he smiled before taking Blaine by the hand and pulling towards their study. "Now let's go and find their number so I can yell at people until they cry" he teased, only half teasing. Blaine laughed and he was glad he wasn't crying anymore, they'd both shed enough tears today.

Neither man noticed Noah stood at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**JCMO**


End file.
